La Luz y La Oscuridad
by sam611
Summary: El Final de Todas las Cosas. Slash LxS
1. Default Chapter

TITULO: Juegos  
Autora: SAM  
Pairings: Legolas/??.  
DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes creados por Tolkien pertenecen a él y solo a él. La historia solo existe en mi enferma cabecita.  
Rating: R  
Advertencias: Violence, angust., Non con  
Summary :Legolas es obligado a llamar "amo" a su captor. One Shot  
Note: Please review!!!  
Here we go!!!

Cuando Legolas despertó , tardo en ubicarse, ¿donde estaba? …¡Ah, si, la comunidad!… estaban acampando, los hobbits, Aragorn, el enano, el hombre de Gondor, ¿ cual era su nombre…?, ¡aggh este maldito dolor de cabeza no me deja pensar!, ¡Hey, un momento, los elfos no sufrimos de dolor de cabeza!, a menos… a menos que… .¿Y que demonios hago aquí acostado en medio del bosque?, ¿Porque no puedo ver nada?, ¡vendado!- bueno eso responde a mi pregunta.  
Al intentar levantarse, con un poco de pánico, Legolas se vino a dar cuenta, que efectivamente esta acostado en la suave hierba, podía sentirla, pero sus dos muñecas estaban por encima de su cabeza, fuertemente atadas a una estaca, sus tobillos no lo hacían mejor, ambos separados y atados de la misma forma.  
-¡Genial!, ¿de que se trata esto?-, lo último que recordaba, es que habían perdido a Gandalf en Moria e iban camino a Lothlórien, a buscar refugio con la Dama Blanca, después todo eso, todo se ponía negro…  
No había peligro inminente cercano, al menos no orcos, ¿entonces como había llegado hasta aquí?, estaban muy cerca de Lorien, seguro que sus bordes eran patrullados.  
Con la muerte de Gandalf tan fresca, no podía tratarse de una broma. Guardando su orgullo, trato de gritar para pedir ayuda… una mordaza… ¡ maldición! ,¿ De que se trata todo esto?- ¿ quien esta detrás de todo esto?-

-Maegovanen Príncipe Legolas- se escucho una voz suave que salía de entre las sombras y se acercaba.  
-¡Ah, seguro el dueño de la voz era responsable de todo esto!- , pero aunque Legolas quería responder a la voz, la mordaza no lo dejaba, todo lo que se escucho fue leve quejido apagado.  
-Veo que no estas muy cómodo ahí abajo, pero ¿sabes algo mi dulce Príncipe?, así te vez mas hermoso-  
-¿Hermoso?, un momento, eso solo se le dice a alguien que se ama, o al menos a alguien en quien se esta interesado sex…, no, no, esto no podía pasar…- pensó angustiado Legolas.  
Eso cavilaba Legolas, cuando sintió dos manos sobre su cara para retirar la mordaza.  
-(No lo escuche venir, no puede se humano-pensó Legolas- ¿un elfo?, no, ningún elfo se atrevería a tratarlo así tan cerca de Lothlórien y menos sabiendo que era un Príncipe¡¡)-  
Una vez libre de la mordaza, pero no de la venda, Legolas se humedeció la labios con su lengua, sin pensar que con eso, solo se veía, efectivamente, mas hermoso.  
-¿Quien eres y que quieres de mi?, ¿ como te atreves a tratarme así?, ¿ donde están mis compañeros?, ¡desátame en este instante!-  
-Muchas, muchas preguntas mi inocente elfo, además, no estas en posición de exigir nada, desde mi punto de vista, claro esta… y por mi nombre, ¿porque no empiezas por llamarme " amo", mmm?-  
-¡Este maldito esta loco!, ¿ como se atreve a tratarme a así?- pensó Legolas enfurecido, era claro que las intensiones de su captor no eran herirlo, bueno, no en la idea que al principio tenia Legolas, - Y llamarlo amo, já, ni en sueños, ahora, sin tan solo pudiera aflojar las cuerdas…-  
Legolas se dio cuenta que las manos que habían retirado la mordaza, ahora empezaban a jugar con las ataduras de su túnica, bajando más, para desatar su cinturón.  
-¡No!, ¡escucha, no se quien eres, pero no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así!, ¡ahora quita tus sucias manos!-  
- Me detendré, tan pronto la palabra "amo" cruce esos rojos labios tuyos, mmm…no, cambie de idea "por favor, amo" suena mejor, ¿no te parece?-  
Ahora las manos acababan de retirar el cinturón, para empezar con la suave túnica, y la fina camiseta azul debajo, pero gracias o desafortunadamente las ataduras no dejaban retirarla mucho, pero si dejaba expuesto su firme pecho. Ahora las intensiones del captor eran más que claras para Legolas, quien empezó a forcejear débilmente contra sus ataduras.  
-Ni pienses en pedir ayuda pequeño Príncipe, tus amigos están un poco "indispuestos"-  
-¿ Que quieres decir, les has hecho algo?-  
-Nada de que preocuparse, solo despertaran con un poco de dolor de cabeza.  
-¡Los habían drogado ¡, eso explicaba el dolor y por que sus piernas se sentían como agua , la memoria borrosa… solo recordaba… si, que una flecha blanca había caído en medio del campamento, un fino polvo se había desparramado por todos lados y después la nada…  
-Ahora, ya que hemos aclarado las cosas, podemos empezar a jugar ¿mmm?-  
-¡No soy tu juguete¡, ¡ahora déjame ir!-  
- Pensé que ya habíamos hablado de eso, te dejare ir cuando me llames por mi nombre- susurro la voz, a la vez que sus labios se unían al del elfo.  
-mmmph- fue todo lo que pudo decir Legolas, en si, la sensación no era tan desagradable, los labios se sentían suaves, y la lengua que ya ganaba terreno, dulce, pero la acción era forzada, posesiva.  
-¡Ah, que dulce boca tienes tierno Príncipe!, He escuchado que los elfos jóvenes son muy sensibles, que tienen ciertos "puntos", como sus orejas, que pueden ver las estrellas con solo tocarlas, ¿es eso cierto pequeño elfo?-  
-¡No soy tu elfo!, ¡No me toques, no tienes ningún derecho a tocarme así!-  
- Mmm, tengo curiosidad, veamos- y ya un tibio aliento y una caliente boca empezaban a lamer y mordisquear la puntiaguda oreja del elfo-  
Legolas apretó los dientes, y cerro los ojos tras la venda, queriendo luchar contra las sensaciones y buscando torcer lejos la cara, pero una mano ya lo tenia sujeto por la barbilla, ladeándola, exponiendo su largo cuello y oreja, la otra mano, se mantenía ocupada abarcando una de sus caderas, Legolas ya sentía el peso del otro cuerpo sobre el, pero a parte de eso no hizo mas, solo contento de molestar su sensible oreja por el momento.  
-También he escuchado que los elfos… tienen… mucha resistencia…- decía la voz entre lamida y mordisqueada- que pueden "venirse" muchas veces en una sola noche, en especial los elfos del Bosque Negro, me gustaría ver si eso es cierto también…-  
-Ughhhh… detente, no… no tienes ningún derecho, yo… no deseo esto…-  
-¡Ah!, ya sabes las reglas del juego, solo me detendré cuando me lo pidas "por favor amo", además, ¿quien tiene derecho, mmm?, por lo que se, los elfos de sangre real no tienen mucha "experiencia", por lo menos no hasta casarse.-  
-¿ Como lo … sabes?... no muchos saben esto… eres un elfo? -  
- tibio, tibio…mmm-  
-Un elfo de Lothlórien, ¿ no es cierto?-  
-Caliente, caliente-  
-Ughhhh, detente, ughhhh, ¿ No temes a la Dama Ga… Galadriel, lo que …puede pasar?  
-Frió, frió, todo vale la pena, por ti todo…-  
Legolas no podía soportarlo mas, y muy a su pesar, su poca experiencia en estos menesteres, lo estaba llevando a una "dura" situación, en el momento que la otra mano dejo su cadera para empezar a jugar con uno de sus pezones, con un leve quejido y arqueando la espalda, todo exploto ante sus ojos.  
-Mmm,si que era verdad, y solamente jugando con esa exquisita oreja tuya,una de tres de mis dudas ha quedado resuelta, vamos a la que sigue mi dulce elfo-  
Legolas que todavía jalaba aire, sentía que la cara le ardía, de pasión o vergüenza, no sabia, talvez de ambas y estaba seguro que si se pudiera ver en un espejo en esos instantes, se toparía con unas mejillas sonrojadas y una frente sudorosa, apenas si sintió que sus húmedas polainas eran cortadas y jaladas apresuradamente, cuando empezó a darse cuanta, nuevamente empezó a forcejear, pero no logro nada, salvo lastimarse las finas muñecas, sus piernas y brazos se sentían todavía débiles y temblorosos, y no pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa al sentir nuevamente las manos acariciando ambos lados sus caderas, el cuerpo del desconocido se ubicaba ya entre sus piernas, una mano en su virilidad semierecta por su recién orgasmo empezó a acariciarlo, lentamente, de arriba abajo.  
-¡No, detente, no sigas!-  
-Veamos si puedo hacerte venir de nuevo, ¿mmm?. Tengo un truco o dos bajo la manga-  
Y la mano insistentemente comenzó acariciarlo de base a punta, que resbalaba fácilmente por el líquido aperlado que todavía salía de la sensible punta. Cuando Legolas sintió una humedad caliente que lo envolvía, no pudo evitar un grito de sorpresa-  
-¡Ay!, ¿ que haces?, ¡detente, no puedo tomar mas de esto!, ¡ por amor a los Valar, detente!-  
Pero la figura solo se limitaba en su trabajo, lentamente, pero sin escape alguno, sosteniendo firmemente las caderas del elfo con firmes manos, no tardo mucho antes que Legolas se derramara por segunda vez en esa caliente boca

-Vaya, ¿vez que rápido te has venido?, lo dicho, eres dulce e inocente, pero me pregunto si te podré hacer venir otra vez…-

-¡No!, déjame en paz, ughhhh, ¡quítate de encima y muéstrate, cobarde!, te juro que te haré pagar caro…-

-¡Ah!, mi dulce príncipe tiene coraje, no pensaba menos de ti, pero todavía me falta por responder mi ultima pregunta, y falta que tu me llames por mi nombre,¿lo olvidas?-

-¡Nunca te llamare amo!, desátame ahora-

-Tsk, tsk, veo que mi pequeño inocente elfo quiere seguir jugando…-

Legolas sintió que unas de sus piernas era desatada y levantada, y por mas que lucho contra la férrea mano que sujetaba su tobillo, no lograba nada, salvo agotarse, cosa que esperaba su captor, porque solo se escuchaba su risa burlona, esperando que el príncipe se cansara de forcejear, para depositar la larga pierna sobre un ancho hombro.  
Legolas boqueando por el esfuerzo que había realizado , escucho una botella siendo descorchada con un sonoro "Pop", y luego el olor de sándalo inundaba el ambiente.

-Te dije que tenía más trucos, veamos…-

Legolas sintió un lubricado dedo buscando entrada en su cuerpo.  
-¡No, no seré usado de esta forma!, ¡detente!, ughhhh-  
Pero el dedo ya se deslizaba muy a su pesar, lubricándolo, buscando, hurgando.

-¡Ahh!, lo dicho mi inocente príncipe, ¿ninguna experiencia, he ?-  
-Ughh, ¡Déjame, me… me lastimas… detente!-  
-Espera, espera un poco mas , no luches, falta, ha, si eso es…-  
Ya eran dos largos dedos que ahora estaban en Legolas, que luchaba lo mejor que podía, pero nada, al contrario, esos dedos estaban ahora mas profundo, hasta que paso algo que no esperaba, algo tocaron esos dedos, que una ola de placer se disparo, recorriendo toda su espalda y terminando en ingle que no lo hacia mejor.  
-¡¿Qué me estas haciendo?, Detente ahora- y sin pensarlo dos veces, Legolas suplico-  
-Por favor…ughhhh…por fa..Por favor detente-

-Cerca, muy cerca mi dulce elfo, te falta poco, te escuchas tan vulnerable cuando ruegas, una palabra más y te daré lo que deseas-

-Ughh, ¡maldito!…-

-Já, apuesto que a un Príncipe tan inocente y dulce como tu le gusta rápido y fuerte, ¿he?, ¿quieres ver si es verdad?-  
Y con eso, los dedos empezaron a frotar esa sensible zona una y otra vez en rápidas arremetidas-

-¡Noooo¡, ughhhh, no por favor, no…no-

-Lo sabia, lo recordare mas tarde, ¿mmm?-

-¡Por Erú!, ¡Esto es solo tortura, me estas matando con esto!-

-¡Ah, pero que dulce tortura, que dulce muerte¡-

-(Dulce Elbereth, que alguien me ayude, que alguien lo detenga)-

-Vamos, vamos, tranquilo mi dulce elfo, pronto tendré lo que quiero-  
Los dedos se retiraron, y Legolas no sabia si estar aliviado o angustiado, porque su virilidad demandaba atención, en el punto que ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Ahora veamos, si eres tan estrecho como tu virginidad promete, mi dulce príncipe, el resto te toca ti-

-¿?-

Legolas sintió que sus muslos eran separados más, y que su pierna libre era sujeta firmemente, lenta, pero indiscutiblemente, algo caliente , duro y húmedo empezó a penetrarlo, y Legolas no necesita ver para saber que era.

-¡Nooo!,¡por favor, ughhhh, no, no, detente, por favor, no me quites esto, nooo!-

-mmm, en verdad que eres muy estrecho, mmm –

-¡No puedo tomarlo mas, es demasiado, detente!-

Pero la figura se limito ha llegar hasta el final, y después de una pausa, empezó con un ritmo que no se podía ignorar.

-¡Ah!, si, se me olvidaba, te gusta rápido y fuerte, ¿ verdad?, y que tal profundo y fuerte, ¿he?, ¿ vemos, mmm?-

-¡Noooo, ughhhh, nooo… detente.., por favor…-

Y por más que suplicaba Legolas que se detuviera, nada parecía cambiar, después de algunos minutos que parecieron horas, la virilidad del elfo que había decaído algo por el dolor inicial, ahora se levantaba orgullosa, y una y otra vez esa zona especial era tocada, haciendo imposible para Legolas pensar coherentemente.Todo lo que importaba es que este tormento terminara.  
Y cuando creyó que nada peor podía ocurrir, un fuerte apretón en la base de su virilidad lo detuvo en seco. El movimiento de su captor también se había detenido. Gruesas lágrimas humedecían la venda que cubría sus hermosos ojos, un grito que apenas pudo ahogar entre dientes, la respiración entrecortada ,jadeante, ya no podía continuar más, ya no más de este tormento.  
El pensamiento vino solo, así nada mas, buscando escape, buscando salida, al igual que la voz que le costo reconocer como suya.

-Ya no mas, por favor, ya no mas-

-¿Ya no mas que dulce elfo?-

-Por favor, no mas… amo-

-De acuerdo dulce Príncipe, no mas, solo acabemos esto, ¿de acuerdo?-

-¡Nooo!...

Y con tres o cuatro empujones Legolas vio las estrellas por tercera vez, y al arquear su blanca espalda y apretar todo sus músculos, libero también a su captor, quien se derramo dentro de el.

Recobrando todavía el aliento, Legolas sintió que se retiraban de el, y que su pierna era cuidadosamente bajada, poco instantes después, gentiles manos empezaron a limpiarlo, pero no lo desataban o retiraban la venda de sus ojos.

-¿Quien eres, cual es tu nombre?, quítame la venda, quiero verte- (quiero saber a quien le cortare la cabeza, elfo o no)

-¿mmm?, creo que eso amerita otro juego, y si lo juegas bien, te diré mostrare quien soy…-

-¡?¡-

The End

-----secuela o no??


	2. CAPITULO 2, VERSION 1

Summary :Legolas es obligado a seguir jugando con su captor¿ descubrira quien es, One Shot

Parte dos, Version 1

Note: Please review!

Here we go!

¿mmm, creo que eso amerita otro juego, y si lo juegas bien, te diré mostrare quien soy…-

�-

¡Basta de juegos¡Desátame ahora mismo y muestra tú cara, cobarde-

Tsk, tsk, no has aprendido nada , he, Te diré una cosa mi dulce elfo, te desatare hasta que adivines quien soy-

¡No estoy dispuesto a tolerar esto¡Quítame la venda para que pueda ver a quien le cortare el cuello, maldito-

Creo que no tienes mas opción que seguir adelante con "mi" juego dulce Príncipe¿empezamos, mmm-

Legolas soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa al sentir que era tomado de las caderas y volteado, para yacer ahora sobre su estomago, la atadura de su tobillo corto la fina piel al tensionarse sobre su tobillo, al igual que la soga en sus muñecas, que ahora apretaban mas sus manos.

Sin embargo mi dulce elfo, aun no termino contigo, al fin y al cabo , solo he gozado una vez de tu lindo cuerpecito –

¡Noooo, no puedes hacerlo de nuevo-

¿mmm, veremos, si, así…-

Legolas sintió como su pierna libre era flexionada y forzada hacia arriba, otra mano sujetaba ya su cadera, levantándola ligeramente,de nuevo, algo duro busco entrada en su cuerpo

¡Ughh, no…no… no lo puedo tomar otra vez¡detente por favor¡es demasiado pronto-

¡Ah, veo que después de todo si aprendiste algo mi hermoso elfo, lastima que esta vez no te sirva de nada-

Y con más pasión fue tomado de nuevo el elfo, y con cada empujón, una y otra vez las ataduras de Legolas se enterraban en su tobillo y muñecas, haciéndolas sangrar, y a diferencia de la vez anterior, esta vez solo sintió dolor, agónico dolor en su lastimada entrada, las profundas arremetidas evitaban esa pequeña zona de nervios, a propósito?.

¡Ugh, no… nooo-

-Esta vez no mi dulce Príncipe, no te daré lo que deseas-

¡Yo no deseo… nada de…de ti...ughh…maldito seas-

Por segunda vez Legolas sintió que algo caliente explotaba en su interior y que su pierna era soltada. Con los ojos vendados, todos los sentidos del elfo se enfocaban en el dolor que en esos momentos experimentaba. Estaba tan cansado¿ hasta cuando terminaría esto¿nadie vendría a ayudarlo, nadie?

-Nadie, mí querido elfo. Nadie vendr�, solo somos tú y yo- respondió la oscura voz

�-

¿Eso es lo que estabas pensando, o no-

¿Pero como…-

-Ya te dije, tienes que adivinar quien soy-

Legolas sintió que su pierna que estaba aun atada era liberada, aprovechando esto, Legolas pataleo, pero solo le atino al aire, sintió que su captor se encontraba soltando ya sus manos de la estaca, pero estas permanecían atadas, y que una firme mano lo sujetaba para evitar que forcejeara y se retirara la venda, cosa que intento, pero no valió de nada su esfuerzo, sintió que era levantado en un rápido movimiento por ambas muñecas hacia arriba, y que era de nueva cuenta sujeto por una soga. Su captor lo había atado hacia arriba- en una rama- pensó el elfo, las puntas de sus pies apenas rozaban la fría hierba.

Tratando de quitar un poco de presión a sus lastimadas muñecas, Legolas se balanceo un poco, se sentía abrumado y confuso, cansado y sucio, y sobra decir que avergonzado y furioso consigo mismo, había cedido ante la cobarde figura que lo tenia preso, pero nada lo había preparado para esta clase de tortura, nada . No pronto encontró un poco de descanso, cuando esas odiosa figura se acerco por atrás, entre el tronco del árbol y el, tomándolo por la delgada cintura, susurandole al la puntiaguda oreja.

¿Vez, ya estas listo para jugar de nuevo mi dulce elfo, ahora solo tienes que preguntarme-

Legolas no podía detener el temblor que invadía su cuerpo, y entre apretados dientes exclamo exasperado

¿Preguntar que¡Todo lo quiero es saber quien eres y que me sueltes-

- Preguntar, mi elfo, así de simple, puedes hacer una pregunta a la vez, no directamente quien soy¡claro, pero puedes…-

¡No soy tu elfo, déjame ir-

¡Ah, pero si lo eres, mi dulce Príncipe¿ no es mi semilla la que escurre entre esos deliciosos muslos tuyos¿mmm? Eres mió. Todo mió-

¡Basta, yo no quiero esto, no soy tuyo y nunca lo seré, me has tomado a la fuerza, y por eso pagaras con tu vida maldito…Ughh…. ¡Nooo...¡Detente!...-

A Legolas se le ahogaron sus palabras al sentir unos dedos recorriendo su hendidura, y otra acariciando su virilidad semierecta.

-Bien, ahora que tengo tu atención, "mi" dulce elfo, te diré las reglas del juego, puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa que te lleve a descubrir quien soy, y con cada respuesta te daré un premio¿mmm-

-Ughh… ¡No quiero nada, solo quiero… quiero que me dejes en paz!...-

-Esa no es la forma de hablarle a alguien a quien acabas de llamar amo¿o si, J�-

¡Maldito seas!...ughh…no…no me toques más -

-Te mostrare a que premio me refiero ¿mmm-

Legolas sintió que el calor del cuerpo se apartaba de su espalda, escucho el leve ruido de una rama al quebrarse-

-(¡Oh, no Dulce Elbereth, que no se atreva el muy maldito!)-

¡Ah, veo que ya sabes a que me refiero¿verdad mi dulce elfo, pero te lo demostrare de todos modos ¿mmm-

Legolas se preguntaba como su captor adivinaba sus pensamientos, cuando alcanzo a escuchar un leve zumbido, antes de sentir la fina rama caer sobre su desnuda espalda, lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo marcado y adolorido, lo suficientemente suave para soportarlo- soportarlo, si, pensó Legolas- puedo soportarlo.

¡Ah¿pero por cuanto tiempo, mi hermoso elfo, mmm-

¿Cómo sabes lo que pienso, como es que puedes leer mis pensamientos, es… una habilidad que pocos pueden desarrollar…-

¡Crack, otro ligero azote con la verde rama.

¡Ah, veo que ya quieres jugar, bien, te diré que esta habilidad es vieja para mi, muy vieja, tanto, que es cosa de nada-

-Ughh… ¿de donde vienes-

¡crack- a decir verdad, mi hogar esta muy cerca del tuyo dulce Príncipe, al sur…-

�¿Mordor�-

¡Ah, veo que eres rápido, j�, si Mordor mi pequeño elfo-

¡No soy tu pequeño elfo, deja de llamarme así-

¡Crack¡Crack- Pero si eres "mi" pequeño elfo, soy mayor que tu por muchos milenios-

-Ughh… ¿Quieres… decir que eres un elfo-

¡Crack¡Crack- dos nuevos azotes zumbaron en Legolas, pero ahora mas abajo, dejando ardientes marcas en sus redondas nalgas, los azotes iban aumentando en fuerza y profundidad y numero.

-No solo los elfos pueden vivir tanto en Arda mi querido Príncipe-

Legolas no dijo nada, en su mente buscaba una posible respuesta.

¿Cómo sabes quien soy¿Dónde me conociste-

¡Crack¡Crack- te conozco desde que naciste, y te he observado desde entonces-

-(¿Milenios¿… Mordor…,solo el oscuro habitaba ahí, seguro… no… de ninguna manera podía ser el…al fin y al cabo, no tiene forma…no tiene cuerpo…)-

¡Crack¡Crack¡Crack¿y como estas tan seguro mi dulce elfo, mmm-pregunto la figura mas de cerca

¡Ughh… ¿ que quieres decir?... No puedes ser él…-Pregunto Legolas, ya sin preocuparse de saber como es que la misteriosa presencia sabia su próxima pregunta

¡Crack¡Crack¡Crack¿Quién¿El Temible Sauron¡Crack, J�¡Crack, que lindo te he puesto, mira-dijo la voz a la vez que pasaba una mano sobre el quemante trasero del elfo, para luego, con dos largos dedos, buscar esa pequeña entrada una vez mas.

¡Nooo…ugh…no… me has contestado-

Ahora los dedos habían pasado el firme músculo protector de su rosada entrada, y salían y entraban lentamente, preparándolo una vez más.

¡ughh…Maldito, contéstame-

-Es una lastima en verdad que tenga que quitarte la venda, pero supongo que así veré tus hermosos ojos mientras te hago mió de nuevo-

¿Quieres… quieres decir que eres… que eres…-

Legolas sintió que los dedos eran retirados de su lastimado pasaje, y momentos después, la venda era retirada suave y lentamente, cuando pudo enfocar su mirada, se encontró frente a una oscura cara ,una hermosa y oscura cara.

¿ Sorprendido, como vez, tengo cuerpo, siempre lo he tenido, pero me conviene que piensen lo contrario¡Ah�, de verdad que tienes unos hermosos ojos, llenos de inocencia, y esa dulce boca tuya, tengo que probarla de nuevo…-

¡Mphhh¡Nooo!. … ¡mphhhh!... -

La hermosa figura era alta, de larga cabellera oscura, y finos rasgos, pero sus ojos eran fríos, fríos y distantes. Vacíos.

¡No me has contestado-

-No has hecho la pregunta correcta-

¿Sauron?...-

¡Ah, que bien, has adivinado¿en verdad era tan difícil? y ahora podré poseerte una vez más-

¡Noo… ¿pero como?...¿Porque yo?... ¿Por qué…-

-Calla, calla, ahora silencio mi dulce elfo, solo quiero escuchar tu gritos¿mmm-

La alta figura camino lentamente y se coloco detrás de Legolas, recorrió nuevamente con las manos la lastimadas nalgas del elfo, de arriba a abajo, de nuevo busco la entrada rosada, riendo cuando el elfo dio un respingo agitado, tomo con ambas manos las caderas del elfo, y coloco su virilidad en la profunda hendidura del elfo, frotando lentamente, se retiro un poco y empezó a empujar.

¡Ughh, nooo….no mas…por favor-

-Mmm, no mi exquisito elfo, no me detendré hasta tener lo que quiero de ti, mmm, no importa cuantas veces te tome, estas tan estrecho como la primera vez…mmm-

-( Dulce Erú, el anillo, los Hobbits…)-

¿ En verdad crees que deseo el anillo…mmm…!Oh mi dulce elfo, eres tan inocente,mmm, el anillo es otra… distracción, para que no me molesten con mis verdaderos asuntos…-

¡Ughh… detente por amor a los Valar, no puedo mas…no…-

-Si en verdad quisiera el anillo, hace mucho que lo hubiera tomado, lo que en verdad deseo, solo tú me lo puedes dar, mi dulce elfo-

¡Ugh… me has quitado todo!...ughh… ¡no tengo nada… nada…- la voz de Legolas era ya un leve murmullo, gruesas lagrimas recorrían su hermosa cara, ya no podía evitar que salieran, estaba exhausto, agotado, y estaba ya al borde de todo, al borde de la desesperación, al borde de la angustia, al borde…

¡Oh, si, te gusta rápido y fuerte¿verdad mi pequeño elfo-

¡Noooo….ughh…noo…-

-Si, mmm, así es como te gusta mi hermoso elfo… solo tu puedes darme lo que quiero…-

Sin que en ningún momento Sauron tocara su virilidad, Legolas exploto con un grito angustioso, momentos después Sauron con un grito de placer.

¿Qué… que quieres de mi?...- dijo Legolas en cuanto recupero un poco el aliento, Sauron no se había retirado de el todavía- te he dicho… que no tengo nada… todo me lo has… arrebatado…-

-Quiero todo de ti, mi pequeño Príncipe elfo. TODO. Te Quiero a Ti - susurro la voz en su puntiaguda oreja a la vez que Legolas abrazaba la confortante oscuridad.

End?

Nota de autor: así me imagine a Sauron en este fic, para que tuviera un poquito de congruencia con el pasado capi.

-


	3. CAPITULO 2, VERSION B

TITULO: Juegos 2/B

Autora: SAM

Legolasx?

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes creados por Tolkien pertenecen a él y solo a él. La historia solo existe en mi enferma cabecita.

Rating: R

Advertencias: Violence, angust., Non con.

Summary :Legolas es obligado a seguir jugando con su captor¿ descubrira quien es, One Shot

Note: Please review!

Here we go!

¿mmm, creo que eso amerita otro juego, y si lo juegas bien, te diré mostrare quien soy…-

­

¡Basta de juegos¡Desátame ahora mismo y muestra tu cara, cobarde-

-Tsk, Tsk, veo que quieres seguir jugando, muy bien-

Legolas sintió que dos ásperas manos lo giraban sobre su estómago, y que un par de dedos buscaban su lastimada entrada y lo penetraban una vez más.

¡Nooo-

-Calma mi dulce elfo, déjame revisarte, mmm¿Ves, no te he lastimado mucho, apenas sangraste un poco, pero eso era de esperarse en un elfo virgen como tu-

¡Déjame maldito, ugh..-

-Bien, ahora, déjame acomodarte, debes estar cansado de esa postura¿no, es la primera vez que veo a un elfo tan agitado y sudoroso-

Legolas sintió que su tobillo era desatado, pero antes que pudiera hacer nada, la pesada figura se coloco a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, y empezó a desatarle ambas manos, las tomo al mismo tiempo, para llevarlas a su espalda, y atarlas firmemente una vez mas. Legolas trato de quitarse el peso de encima, arqueando la espalda y pataleando, pero definitivamente el peso era demasiado, los elfos eran muy ligeros, entonces ¿ este no era un elfo, … tampoco era un enano, menos un mediano… un humano?...

-Listo¿ya estas mejor, Mmm-

¡Déjame en paz humano y muéstrate maldito-

¡Ah¿con que humano, he,muy bien, pero aun no me dices quien soy-

Era verdad, Legolas no tenia idea de quien era, todos sus sentidos se habían enfocado en las sensaciones que fueron forzadas en el, el pánico lo había bloqueado, pero ahora… si pudiera enfocarse…si, ahora podía enfocar su olfato y oído… ese olor… ese olor era … ¿ tabaco…de pipa?...

-Tienes una linda espalda, tan suave- comento en un susurro la voz, mientras retiraba el cabello del cuello del elfo y comenzaba a besar y mordisquear la nuca.

Legolas sintió un cosquilleo y a medida que los besos se convirtieron en mordiscos, el cosquilleo aumentaba ¿vello¡Oh! Dulce Erú, no puede ser… pero esa voz… las cualidades elficas… solo un hombre podría caminar tan silenciosamente como un elfo y conocer las costumbres elficas… solo un hombre…

¡Ahora ven aquí, no he terminado contigo, dulce elfo-

?Estel-

?Uh- se detuvieron los besos y mordiscos?en verdad no sabias quien era! Por los Valar mi querido Legolas, ese polvo si que te nublo los sentidos, mas de lo que esperaba¡Lastima, pero eso no significa que haya terminado contigo, mi dulce Legolas-

-(¡Nooo¡no puede ser¡no Estel!)-

Legolas sintió que de nueva cuenta era girado y levantado, los rudos brazos lo llevaron a sentarse sobre el regazo del humano, Legolas comenzó a luchar un poco, no le gustaba para nada la idea de sentarse en esos fuertes muslos, pero entonces la venda fue retirada con una firme mano, mientras la otra lo mantenía sujeto firmemente por la cintura. Cuando la venda finalmente fue retirada, Legolas tardo un poco en enfocar sus ojos, y cuando lo hizo se topo con un par de ojos grises.

¿Estel-

¿mmm- contesto Aragorn mientras hundía su cara en el cuello del elfo- mmm, hueles delicioso mi Legolas-

¡Estel, detente, por Elbereth¿Qué demonios estas haciendo-

¿mmm, ahora mismo? Marcándote como mió…- dijo el hombre a la vez que mordía fuertemente el blanco cuello del elfo.

¡Nooo,…, Estel, escúchame… ¿ no te das cuenta?...me has tomado en contra de mi voluntad… ...¿porque?...-

-Porque debías ser mió…- ahora Aragorn lo miraba directo a los ojos tomándolo por el mentón- porque has sido mi obsesión desde que te conocí… porque te he deseado desde que te conocí… por que me has orillado a esto…-

¡Yo no te he orillado a nada¡nunca te di motivos para pensar lo contrario- ahora Legolas se retorcía de nueva cuenta

¡Quieto mi dulce elfo, quieto, que todavía no termino contigo-

¡Déjame, que seas mi amigo no te da ningún derecho a tratarme así-

¡Estoy a cansado de ser tu amigo, y que me veas con esa indiferencia, con esa superioridad,…

¡Estas demente, sabes que eres mi mejor amigo, yo nunca te trate así…

¡Me has ignorado desde que salimos de Rivendel, y ni siquiera te diste cuenta que me retire esta noche lejos del grupo¡claro, no le quitabas los ojos de encima a Boromir.

¡No lo estaba mirando, lo estaba vigilando que es diferente-

Ignorando al elfo, Aragorn continuo hablando¿es que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti Principito¿crees que no soy lo suficientemente hombre, pues lo soy y puedo tomar lo que quiera, incluso a ti-

¡No soy un objeto que puedas tomar a tu antojo-

-Puedo-

¡Oh! Estel¿Que te ha pasado?...-

-No me hables así elfo, seré Rey de los hombres y puedo tomar lo que deseo-

?Qué dices! Podrás ser Rey de los hombres, pero no de los elfos, y ni así puedes tomar algo que no es tuyo-

-Puedo, y lo haré… y lo que quiero… quiero…lo que quiero es que me arranques este dolor, esta obsesión por ti, por tu cuerpo, por tu boca…-

¡Pero yo no deseo esto Estel, ahora suéltame! –

¿Que no entiendes, Eres mió-

¡No¡El que no entiendes eres tu Estel, me estas matando con esto- Legolas, desesperado, puso sus ultimas fuerzas en librarse del abrazo del Aragorn, quien en respuesta lo sujeto mas firmemente por la cintura y cadera, atrayéndolo mas hacia si.

-Quieto dulce elfo, ahora, déjame sentir otra vez esa estrecha entrada tuya, quiero hacerte mió hasta partirte en dos, quiero hacerte mió tan profundamente que me quitaras este dolor, quiero hacerte mió, sino puedo en alma por ahora, en cuerpo entero-

¡No Estel, detente, por favor…ughh…nooo! ( ¡que alguien me ayude!)-

Aragorn tomo al elfo por las caderas, subiéndolo un poco, hasta que su virilidad rozara apenas la entrada del elfo, segundo después, empezó a bajarlo lentamente, hasta tenerlo deliciosamente empalado en su virilidad.

¡Nooo…ughh… Estel, para, ughh..para por favor-

-mmm, no me luches mi dulce Legolas, ya eres mió- Aragorn empezó a subirlo y bajarlo de nueva cuenta, arriba y abajo, hasta marcar un ritmo acelerado y profundo.

-Espera… si, así…¿Te gusta así, he, si, así es como te gusta-

-Ughh, noo… no… por favor Estel, no mas…ughh…ya no puedo mas- La cabeza de Legolas ya colgaba sobre uno de los hombros de Estel, su rubio cabello cubría parte de su hermoso rostro y a cada acometida del mortal, una lagrima se le escapaba de los cerrados ojos.

-Ya eres mió Legolas- y con eso, Aragorn arqueo levemente la espalda y sujeto firmemente las caderas del elfo, bajándolo aún más, el cuerpo de Legolas se estremecía, y lentamente comenzó a responder a las repetidas embestidas, estaba tan agotado, que solo quería que terminara todo. Su orgasmo tardo en llegar, pero cuando lo hizo, lo hizo con fuerza, apretando la carne dentro de el, con esto Aragorn llego poco después, casi al mismo tiempo.

Por largos momentos solo se escucho las respiraciones entrecortadas de Legolas y Aragorn.

-Solo quiero que me mires Legolas, que me sientas…solo quiero que me quieras, que me arranques este dolor…solo quiero que me ames…-

End .

-

Espero no haberlas decepcionado.

thesessgroupie... pues si es medio angustioso, pero de eso se trataba, muhaaa, y se tenia que adaptar al personaje ( en este caso S, que despues de todo es todo maldad, ja), pero solo por eso, espero te guste esta 2a version, tu diras. besos y saludotes.

alym...pues aqui ta el 3er capi, pero como habras descubierto, es otra version, no se si seguir con L/A, tu diras, muhaaa.

thesadness.. y lo volvi hacer, ja, si una tercera vez la he... hecho, espero te guste y te haya aclarado tus dudas.by.

badgirl...pues espero que tus dudas se hayan aclarado, y por si las moscas, aqui esta el tercer capi. gracias por tu comentario.

Akasha... pos no nos quedamos con una 2a parte, ya esta la 3a, espero te guste. by.


	4. CAPITULO 4

TITULO: Juegos 3

Autora: SAM611

Pairings: Legolas/Sauron

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes creados por Tolkien pertenecen a él y solo a él. La historia solo existe en mi enferma cabecita.

Rating:R

Advertencias: Violence, angust. mpreg .

Summary: Las verdaderas intenciones de Sauron son reveladas.  
Note: Please review! Here we go!

Y he terminado el capi 3, el resto depende de ustedes. Gracias.

CAPITULO 3

Cuando Legolas despertó, seguía suspendido por sus muñecas, apenas toleraba el dolor quemante en su espalda y hombros , pero el dolor que de verdad no soportaba, era el de su alma, la sentía tan desecha, que apenas podía enfocarse en lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Bien, veo que mi pequeño elfo ya despertó, ahora podemos partir-  
- ¿mmm, partir?…¿a donde, de que hablas?-

Legolas ya sentía una presencia cerca de el, y no necesito abrir los ojos para saber que se trataba de Sauron, las ataduras en sus finas muñecas eran aflojadas y posteriormente soltadas totalmente, si la oscura figura no lo hubiera sujetado, su lastimado cuerpo habría golpeado contra el suelo.

Mmm, ya te tengo mi dulce elfo, ya te tengo, ahora, vamos a acomodarte un poco antes de irnos, después de todo, no quiero que vean a mi consorte desnudo.-

�¡-

Si mi dulce Príncipe, mi consorte¿no te sientes halagado, mmm?-

Pero Legolas no dijo nada, la verdad es que no tenia fuerzas ni para pensar claramente, menos para hablar. Todo lo que quería era dormir, dormir y no despertar.

Bien, así estas mejor, ahora podemos irnos a "casa" mi dulce Príncipe-  
-mmm… ¿ a casa?-  
-Si, a Mordor-  
-¿Mordor?- respondió Legolas dando un pequeño respingo, Sauron lo había envuelto con su manto y lo llevaba en brazos a un claro cercano.  
-¿ A donde mas mi dulce elfo, Mordor es mi refugio, ahí iremos – respondió con una ligera carcajada Sauron.  
-¡Pero yo no quiero ir a ese oscuro lugar, ahora bájame y déjame ir¿ que mas quieres, te repito que me los has arrebatado todo- Ahora Legolas pataleaba en los fuertes brazos de Sauron tratando de soltarse, pero la capa y los brazos lo mantenían en un capullo, limitando sus movimientos.  
-¡Quieto mi dulce elfo�, te repito que ahora eres mi consorte y tienes que satisfacer todas mis necesidades-  
-¿ Que necesidades¿piensas seguir tomándome a la fuerza?-  
-Preferiría que no, pero lo haré si se me antoja-  
-¡Moriré si me vuelves a tocar�, no se como sigo vivo después de lo que me has hecho maldito-  
-Pero yo si se mi dulce elfo, soy yo el que te mantiene en Arda, así que vete olvidando de esa parte de "morir" por ahora ¿ mmm?-  
-�¡-  
-No te enojes, puedes hacerte daño, además, no quiero que mi consorte este triste y enojado cuando me de hijos-  
-¿Queeeee,de que demonios estas hablando?-

¿En verdad no lo sabes!Ja�¿no sabias que eras un elfo fértil?-  
-¡Mientes, mi Ada me hubiera dicho-  
-No se las razones de tu Ada al no decirte esto mi pequeño elfo, pero la verdad es-  
-…-  
-Bien , ya llegamos, ahora, esperemos un poco, y pronto estaremos en "casa" mi pequeño elfo-

OoO

¡Por los Valar�¿ que ha pasado, ughh¡mi cabeza¡me esta matando,Boromir¿ estas bien?-  
- Ughh, siento como si una horda de orcos hubiera bailado sobre mi cabeza, aparte de eso, parece que estoy completo¿ que ha pasado?-  
- Aragorn comenzó a incorporarse , su cuerpo se sentía débil y tembloroso, su mente estaba en blanco. Boromir ya se levantaba también.

¡Frodo, Pipin¿ están bien?- exclamo alarmado Boromir, seguido de Aragorn, los pequeños hobbits estaban acurrucados uno junto al otro, al parecer dormidos en un profundo y tranquilo sueño.  
-¡Hey¿ porque tanto escándalo¿ ya es hora de mi guardia?-  
-No Merry, al parecer fuimos emboscados- respondió Aragorn -¿Emboscados?- exclamaron al unísono las cuatro pequeñas cabezas que ahora se levantaban de un salto.  
-Calma, no estamos en peligro, al parecer fuimos drogados o hechizados¿ como se sienten¿Sam, Frodo?-  
-Bien, solo como si hubiéramos dormido mucho, ummm, mucho tiempo-  
-¡No, esperen yo siento algo-  
-¿ Que es Merry?-  
-¡Siento un hambre atroz!-  
-¡Merry, no es tiempo de tus chistes!-  
-Pero si no es broma-

Aragorn¿que ha pasado¿Quién nos ha hecho esto, porque quien haya sido no buscaba esto- dijo Frodo sacando el anillo de debajo de su suave camisa.-

Es muy extraño en verdad, si no buscaban el anillo¿ entonces, fuera quien fuera, que quería?-  
-¡Aragorn, ven aquí! – -¿ Que pasa Boromir?-  
-Es el Enano, no despierta-  
-Permíteme¡Gimli, despierta!-

Con un refunfuño y una tos atragantada, Gimli se despertó.

Ejem, ejem, ya estoy despierto, listo como siempre¿que pas¿orcos, Uruk Hai, o al tonto elfo se le atoro algo?-  
- No Gimli, no hay peligro, pero… Boromir¿donde esta Legolas?-  
- Ughh, no recuerdo, este maldito dolor de cabeza, la ultima vez que lo vi, estaba haciendo guardia junto a aquel árbol-  
- Si, tienes razón , ahora que lo mencionas, estábamos preparándonos para dormir cuando "eso" sucedió-

¿ "eso"¿ que ha pasado¿quiere alguien decirme de que demonios están hablando? Y ¿ donde esta el tonto elfo?-  
-Gimli¿no recuerdas nada?. ¿no tienes ningún malestar, al parecer fuimos drogados- contesto Aragorn- no recordamos nada de lo que paso en las ultimas horas-  
-¿Drogados¿pero quien y como, ahora que lo mencionas, no recuerdo como llegue a mi manta para dormir,y solo tengo un leve zumbido en la cabeza, pero no te preocupes, solo me molesta cuando respiro, já-  
-No sabemos ni quien ni como, o al menos no lo recordamos, lo que si sabemos es que no buscaba el anillo-

¡Aragorn, Aragorn!- chillaron los pequeños hobbits- no encontramos a Legolas por ningún lado-  
-¿ Queee, no puede ser, debe andar por aquí cerca, dormido quizás todavía-

No Aragorn, lo pequeños tiene razón, no puedo encontrarlo- respondió Boromir de nueva cuenta, acercándose al grupo, se había alejado para explorar los alrededores mientras Aragorn checaba a los demás- pero hay unas marcas muy extrañas cerca de aquí, deberías verlas-

Quedándose Gimli con los hobbits en el pequeño campamento, Aragorn siguió a Boromir al sitio que le había mencionado.

Tienes razón Boromir, son marcas extrañas, no logro descifrarlas muy bien, pero de algo estoy seguro, Legolas estuvo aquí y no estaba solo-  
-¿ Logras descifrar con quien ,orcos?-  
-No, quien fuere, no eran orcos o alguna otra bestia pesada-

¡Oh, por los Valar¿Cómo no lo vi antes?-  
-¿Qué es Aragorn, encontraste alguna pista?-  
-No¿no lo vez, no es el anillo lo que buscaban, era a Legolas¡querían a Legolas!-

Una fuerte brisa los sacudió de su sorpresa, y una gran sombra oscureció la clara noche de luna, la negra figura alada paso por encima de sus cabezas y desapareció rápidamente de su vista.

¡Un Nazgúl-  
-No, es demasiado grande para ser un Nazgúl, además Frodo nos hubiera advertido, vamos Boromir, volvamos al campamento, sea lo que sea, se ha llevado a Legolas consigo-  
-¿Es que piensas darte por vencido¿Piensas dejar a Legolas a su suerte?-  
Aragorn se detuvo en seco, Boromir alcanzo a ver como apretaba la empuñadura de su espada.  
-No hables de lo que no sabes hijo de Gondor, nunca abandonaría a Legolas, pero debemos llegar a Lórien, ahí, la Dama del Bosque nos prestara ayuda y consejo, además de refugio para los pequeños-  
-Yo…lo siento, tienes razón, debemos movernos cuanto antes-

Ambos avanzaron hacia el campamento, Aragorn se detuvo un momento.

No te abandonare a tu suerte Legolas, eso te lo juro-


	5. NOTA DE AUTORA

AVISO DE AUTOR: HE TENIDO UNOS PROBLEMITAS CON FFN, ASÍ QUE SEGUIRE APOSTANDO AQUÍ HASTA DONDE SE PUEDA, TAMBIEN ME PUEDEN ENONTRAR EN SalsHeaven, DONDE TAMBIEN TENGO ALGUNOS FANARTS.

GRACIAS Y BESOS

Samantha

Pd, ya estoy trabajano en los siguientes capis

sorry por las faltas de ortografia de los anteriores fic, pero por mas que los edito, no me deja subirlo bien.


	6. CAPITULO 4

JUEGOS

CAPITULO 4

Oscuridad, una fría e imperturbable oscuridad era todo lo que podía discernir Legolas al despertar.

Cuando pudo aclarar más su mente, una indiferente habitación le dio la bienvenida. Esto no pintaba nada bien, nada…

Se tomo su tiempo para estudiar sus alrededores. Se encontraba en un gran lecho, muy grande para su gusto, el techo estaba bellamente tallado, antiguas runas que Legolas no pudo leer adornaban gran parte del techo, la habitación era espaciosa, pero vacía, a excepción de la cama donde yacía. Cuando trato de incorporarse, noto con pánico que apenas si podía moverse, trato de llegar al borde de la cama, cuando lo logro, apenas si tenia aliento, se sentía tan agotado y despojado, alcanzo a ver una puerta en el otro extremo de la habitación, así que decidió correr el riesgo de llegar hasta a ella, estaba tomando una sabana para cubrirse cuando sintió una presencia que se acercaba,- ¡Maldición, debe ser el!- pensó, pero dada la condiciones en que se encontraba, solo le quedaba esperar. No tardo mucho. La alta y esbelta figura llego de ningún lado, su larga cabellera era tan negra, que se confundía con la oscuridad de la habitación, y esos ojos tan brillantes y penetrantes…

¡Oh, mi elfo a despertado, espero encuentres reconfortante tu nueva habitación¿mmm?-

…-

Parece que no estamos de buen humor ¿he?-

?Que mas quieres de mi Sauron¡Quiero mi libertad!- contesto el elfo con todo el valor que pudo demostrar.

Ya te lo he dicho, eres mió, además, prefiero que me llames Annatar, me gusta mas, me trae buenos recuerdos-

¡No eres ningún Señor de Dones, todo lo que ofreces es desesperación y terror!-

Tsk, tsk, mi pequeño elfo esta confundido, quizás deba recordarle lo que quiero de el ¿mmm?-

Sauron se acerco a la cama, y con un ligero movimiento se sentó en ella, acariciando distraídamente las satinadas sabanas. Legolas retrocedió, como pudo, al extremo opuesto.

¡No necesito recordar nada, solo mantente alejado de mi!-

Vamos, sabes lo que quiero de ti, de hecho te quiero a ti mi dulce Príncipe, ahora-

¡Nooo, solo…solo déjame solo!-

¿Así que mi dulce Príncipe no quiere saber de su decadente Comunidad?-

¿Mis amigos… que hay de ellos…que le has hecho...?-

¿Yo, nada en absoluto, veras- dijo Sauron acercándose mas al elfo -estuvieron tristes un tiempo, por tu "imprevista" desaparición, pero parece que ya lo superaron, ahora se dirigen hacia Lórien¡los muy inocentes, creen que buscando consejo con esa bruja de Galadriel y destruyendo el anillo, me destruirían a mi¿no es gracioso?-Sauron ahora posaba una mano sobre el muslo del elfo.

No…no entiendo… el anillo… es el único…se supone…-

¿Un anillo para regirlos a todos¡Mi inocente elfo¿de verdad creyeron que vertería todo mi poder en un anillo, jàcomo dije, me conviene que todos piensen eso ¿sabes, solo puse un poco de sortilegio en el anillo, solo eso. Pero la verdadera magia que necesito, solo tu me la puedes dar mi querido elfo, con cada lagrima que viertas, mi estancia en estas sombras se hará mas corta. Pronto les demostrare en verdad quien es Annatar, y tu mi querido elfo, eres la clave… –

Legolas estaba atónito¿en verdad el anillo solo era una comedia, una distracción para los verdaderos propósitos de Sauron, y lo peor de todo¿que tenia que ver el en todo ese asunto del retorno de Sauron¿a que magia se refería?- al menos los demás habían llegado seguros a Lothlórien, - confió en La Dama Galadriel- pensó Legolas

Olvídalo mi pequeño, nadie podrá ayudarte, nadie nunca ha logrado entrar a Mordor si yo no lo deseo-

¡Mordor, (así que me encuentro en Mordor, genial)-

Pero bueno, basta ya, hemos "platicado" bastante, no deseo hablar mas de este asunto-

¿Qué haces¡Déjame, no me toques!-

Sauron, que se había acercado ya demasiado a Legolas, ahora fácilmente lo acorralaba en la cama, tomándolo por las finas muñecas con una sola mano, retiraba la sabana con la que se había cubierto el elfo.

Ahora solo deseo disfrutar de ese delicioso cuerpo tuyo¿mmm?-

¡Nooo, déjame!-

En verdad mi pequeño elfo, me estoy cansando del mismo canturreo, aunque claro, nunca me cansare de tu gritos y suplicas, como luchas y te resistes, así que por que no te ayudo un poco¿mmm?-

Ahora Sauron ya tenía a Legolas recostado de espaldas en la cama.

Ahora mi dulce elfo, mírame a los ojo, eso es, muy bien…-

Legolas no comprendía que pasaba, lo único que sabia se sentía perdido en esos penetrantes ojos, tan profundos que se ahogaba en ellos.

Sauron comenzó a besar los suaves labios del elfo, Legolas comenzó a reñir de nueva cuenta.

Por favor mi Lord, por favor…-

¿Qué quiere mi dulce Príncipe, mmm?-

Ughh, quiero… quiero que mi Señor me tome-

(?Qué demonios esta pasándome, de donde salen estas malditas palabras? no son las que quiero decir!)

Así que mi dulce elfo me desea, mmm-

(-¡Noooo, solo déjame en paz maldito!-)

Si mi Lord, le deseo, soy suyo para su placer-

¿Me quieres dentro de ti, mmm, profundamente dentro de ti mi dulce elfo?-

(-¡Oh, dulce Elbereth, no dejes que pase de nuevo, no lo permitas¡Aléjate de mi!-)

¡Oh, mi Lord, tómeme ahora, por favor!-

mmm, mi pequeño elfo esta impaciente…-

Ahora Legolas estaba realmente frustrado y sentía una angustia nacer desde el fondo de su pecho, como todavía el resto de su cuerpo lo obedecía, decidió no intentar hablar más y poner todos sus esfuerzos en soltarse de la mano que le aprisionaba sus muñecas.

¡Ah, mi dulce elfo no quiere hablar más, mmm, bien, me gusta como le luchas, como te retuerces y arqueas debajo mió-

Legolas no dijo nada, solo lanzo una mirada llena de odio hacia esa detestable figura.

Esa mirada solo te hace ver más hermoso mi Príncipe-

Sauron ya se había colocado entre las largas piernas del elfo, y con su mano libre, comenzó a buscar la estrecha entrada del elfo.

(¡Ughh, no…no…no puedo soportarlo de nuevo…tengo que…!)

Por favor mi Lord, tómeme ahora, por favor...-

Como desees mi dulce elfo-

(¡Nooo, Ughh…nooo…!)

Por favor mi Lord, más…necesito más… por favor-

Lo se mi pequeño elfo…lo se…-

Legolas no dijo más, apretó los dientes lo más que pudo, solo leves quejidos se escapaban de su boca con cada arremetida de Annatar, y no pocas veces cedió ante la angustia y el dolor, pidiéndole a tu atormentador que parara, pero todo lo que se escuchaba, eran temblorosas suplicas de "mas fuerte" o "mas rápido" , así que se mordió los labios hasta hacerlos sangrar , mientras sentía que su corazón se deshacía en pedazos, pero para su desesperación, los pedazos rehusaban desmoronarse…

Lothlórien

Mae Govannen Haldir de Lothlórien, por favor necesitamos ayuda-

Mae Govannen Estel, por favor, seguidme, la Dama los esta esperando-

La Dama Dorada de Lórien los recibo en su talan, descendió la breve escalinata junto a su amado señor Lord Celeborn, una gran tristeza opacaba sus hermosos ojos al contemplar la desecha comunidad.

Nueve caminantes salieron de Rivendell, siete han llegado a nosotros-

Mi Sabia Dama- respondió Aragorn aturdido- hemos perdido a Gandalf a manos del Barlog en las oscuras minas de Moria, y me parte el corazón anunciarle que nuestro querido Legolas nos ha sido arrebatado-

Nada de esto lo esperamos en verdad¿como ha sucedido tal calamidad?-

Aragorn bajo la mirada, no podía soportar la mirada de incredulidad de los altos Señores Elfos

Poco después de salir de Moria, levantamos un pequeño campamento, para descansar nuestros espíritus y cuerpos, nuestra pena por la perdida de Gandalf nos embargaba, una sombra maligna nos confundió entre el sueño y la vigilia, fue en ese lapso, en que Legolas desapareció, seguimos su pista, pero todo lo que encontramos fue una oscuridad interminable, esa oscuridad… se llevo a Legolas-

Galadriel escucho atentamente las palabras de Aragorn, cuando este finalizo, coloco su mirada a cada miembro de la restante comunidad, parecía que podía leer en lo profundo de sus corazones.

He sentido esta oscuridad que mencionas Estel, sin embargo, ni con todas mis habilidades he descubierto su origen, esta sombra se infiltro entre los bosques, los cuales gritaban nuestra ayuda, pero tan vertiginosamente como vino, se fue. La Perdida de Gandalf es grande en verdad, pero dudo que Gandalf ignorara el riesgo, no duden de sus decisiones, porque no todo esta dicho. En cuanto a nuestro querido Príncipe, nos sorprende en verdad su desaparición y nos preocupa que se relacione con esta sombra. Debo consultar al espejo, confió en encontrar algunas respuestas ahí. Pero ahora mis amigos, deben estar agotados de su viaje, descansen, que sus corazones encuentren algo de descanso ya que una larga jornada todavía les espera-

Con estas palabras, la comunidad fue despedida, sus corazones ligeramente aliviados, seguros que la Poderosa Dama Galadriel encontraría una respuesta y una solución. Encontraría que había pasado con el hermoso elfo.

Solo Estel se percato de la conmoción y angustia en los claros ojos de Galadriel.

Annatar sindarin­ ­:"Señor de los dones" nombre que tomo Sauron en la segunda edad.

sorry por la edicion, por mas que lo intento, no puedo subirlo como Dios manda.

VaniaHepskin, tip, tip, andamos por alla tambien, que quedan mejor editados alla, asi que alla nos vemos. Gracias por tu comentario.

Saigo, tarde, pero aca estamos, espero te guste este capi, perdona la edicion.

Thesadness, gracias, tomara en cuanta tu comentario, besos.

Badgirl, tip, ta,bien son mis preferiso, asi que tenemos para rato, muhaaaa.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 5 

Mordor

Legolas esta sumergido en una penumbra, tan densa que no veía más allá de su nariz, trato de aferrarse a alguien o algo, pero todo lo que tocaban sus manos era la nada¿cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando sin rumbo¿en esta interminable oscuridad? Pronto la desesperación lo embargo, estaba tan cansado, confuso y derrotado, cayo de rodillas, no valía la pena seguir, no valía…

- ¡Por Elbereth¡que alguien me ayude!- sollozo el elfo; no acababa de levantar Legolas su plegaria, cuando una tibia y brillante luz lo lleno, envolviéndolo y reconfortándolo, tan consoladora era esta luz, que Legolas trato de buscar su origen, creyendo que un Valar en persona había acudido a el, pero para su menuda sorpresa, al seguir el rayo de esta calida luz, observo que esta salía de el, de todo su cuerpo, enfocándose en el pecho. Legolas llevo ambas manos ahí, disfrutando la sensación de calidez, Legolas no entendia nada de lo que pasaba, todo lo que importaba es que la fría oscuridad se había ido, de pronto todo comenzó sacudirse y desvanecerse…

-Vamos mi dulce elfo, despierta- escucho Legolas una voz a lo lejos.

-¿Mmm?-

-Debes comer algo mi pequeño elfo, no quiero que te enfermes- insistió la voz acompañado de otro gentil zarandeó de sus hombros. A duras penas Legolas se forzó a enfocarse en la voz, pero era tan difícil, no quería dejar atrás la reconfortante luz, no quería encarar de nuevo la oscuridad…

-Déjame… no quiero ir… quiero quedarme aquí…- suspiro el elfo.

-Lo siento mucho mi pequeño elfo, pero debo insistir- respondió la oscura voz más enérgicamente.

Muy a su pesar, Legolas no pudo resistirse a esa orden, así que empezó incorporase lentamente de la suave cama, despertando de un agradable sueño para enfrentar a su pesadilla.

-Muy bien mi dulce Príncipe, ya estas despierto, vamos, come algo- ordeno gentilmente Sauron

-No tengo apetito- riño Legolas. Era asombroso como un pequeño sueño había podido alentarlo a luchar de nuevo. Sauron no dijo nada, se limito a colocar cerca del elfo una escudilla con frutas, pan con miel y dulce vino.

-Come- ordeno mas severamente Sauron- no me conviene que estés débil, así no me servirás-

-¿Servirte para que?- acuso Legolas- si es así, entonces no comeré, gracias- termino el elfo con ademán retador.

-¡Vaya!- suspiro divertido la oscura figura- parece que cierto Príncipe ha olvidado quien es el amo aquí y quien manda-

-¡Te aseguro que no he olvidado nada, absolutamente nada de lo que me has hecho!- volvió acusar el elfo.

-No tengo tiempo para juegos, no esta clase de juegos mi pequeño, así que volveré a insistir, come- ordeno Sauron fijando su mirada en los azules ojos de Legolas.

Legolas no tuvo otro remedio que obedecer la orden impuesta, tan fija estaba en su mente, que era imposible ignorarla o combatirla, y el elfo se preguntaba si Sauron podía imponerle otras ordenes como esa en su cabeza.

-Solo cuando me desafíes mi pequeño elfo, o si no estoy de humor, como hoy- confeso Sauron. A Legolas ya no lo sorprendían estas bruscas respuestas de parte de su captor –prefiero mas que seas tu mismo-

Sauron acerco mas el plato al elfo, y Legolas comenzó a comer calladamente, mirando de reojo a la negra figura. Legolas tenia que admitir que Sauron no se parecía en nada a lo que el se hubiera imaginado, su cara era hermosa, y esa oscura cabellera solo acentuaba mas el gris de sus ojos, tan grises, que a veces parecían plateados. Su figura era esbelta, con anchos hombros y por supuesto, mucho más alto que Legolas.

-¿Todos los Valar serán así?-se pregunto Legolas entre sorbo y sorbo de vino.

-No, todos somos diferente, individuales, tal como ustedes- murmuró Sauron.

Ahora si Legolas casi se atraganta con el vino, y tuvo que toser varias veces para recobrar el aliento. Sauron no comento nada del rubor que cubría la cara del elfo, afortunadamente para Legolas, claro.

Cuando hubo terminado – la muy deliciosa comida, tenía que admitir- la orden desapareció de su mente, para alegría del elfo, la cual no duro mucho, por que al mirar de nuevo a su oscuro anfitrión , noto esa mirada que siempre lo hacia temblar.

-Ven – ordeno- quiero poseerte aquí junto al fuego- dijo en voz mas un tono mas bajo de su voz normal

-¿ Cual… cual fuego?- musito Legolas-

-Este- respondió Sauron al momento que de la nada salía una hermosa chimenea que ya ardía.

-Ven- volvió a decir Sauron- quiero tomarte ahora-

-¡Nooo!- fue todo lo que atino a decir Legolas.

-Te he dicho que no estoy de humor mi dulce elfo, así que ven aquí, quiero deleitarme toda la noche con ese hermoso cuerpo tuyo- ordeno Sauron, inmutablemente.

Así se vio Legolas avanzando hacia Sauron, que ya se encontraba recostado junto a la tibia chimenea.

Lothlórien.

Galadriel se hallaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que no escucho su amado esposo acercarse.

-Mi amada, te veo en verdad consternada- empezó Lord Celeborn al momento que se sentaba junto a su bella dama - pero debo hablarte de un asunto que me preocupa , continuo el noble Señor de Lorien- Temo que la pérdida de nuestro amado Príncipe tenga que ver con…-

-Si- le interrumpió Galadriel - temes que tenga que ver con la antigua Profecía de La Luz y Oscuridad¿no es verdad?-

No sorprendido por la interrupción ni por la respuesta de su esposa, Celeborn asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-Mi corazón me dice que estos antiguos augurios son verdad, la sombra que habita Mordor ha venido por la luz, y temo que esta luz habite en nuestro noble Príncipe. Debo consultar el espejo, debo confirmar mis sospechas sobre el origen de esta sombra, solo entonces podremos ayudar a Legolas- concluyo Galadriel

-Pero si esto es verdad- respondió apesadumbrado Celeborn- ¿Como sobrevivirá el pequeño Legolas¿como sobrevivirá a la Oscuridad, Temo que será casi imposible acércanos a ese malvado lugar para ayudarlo, no ahora que quedamos tan pocos Eldars en Arda, y entonces todo el peso del destino de hombres y elfos pesa sobre los hombros de Legolas y el pequeño Hobitt-

-Si la Profecía ha de cumplirse, dolor y sufrimiento le esperan a nuestro amado Príncipe, pero depende de el dar balance a este Caos. Presiento que ahora el anillo es irrelevante-

-¿Cómo¿quieres decir que todo ha sido una trampa del enemigo!- exclamo perturbado Celeborn

-Eso me temo, aunque no puedo estar segura, el enemigo tiene muchas artimañas para engañarnos, Frodo debe destruir el anillo, no podemos arriesgarnos-

Una refrescante brisa entro en el talan donde reposaba la hermosa pareja, por unos momentos quedaron en silencio.

-Además debemos de ayudar a la restante Comunidad- continuo tristemente Galadriel- me preocupan, en especial Aragorn, todos estos sucesos los han desmoralizado aún más-

-Tienes razón- respondió Celeborn- ¿debemos decirle a Aragorn?-

-El Heredero de Isildur sospecha algo, no en vano su linaje pertenece a Elros, hablare con el de todo una vez que haya acudido al espejo esta noche, aunque se de antemano, que Aragorn ira a buscar al Príncipe, no importa donde se encuentre este, su valor y amistad son muy grandes para quedarse impasible-

-Otra persona me preocupa amada mía-

- ¿Y quien puede ser mi Señor?-

-Haldir-

-! Haldir? –

- Si querida mía, Haldir esperaba con ansia que Legolas llegara con la Comunidad, como tu sabes, conoce al Príncipe desde siempre, y ha escuchado el rumor de los árboles sobre la desaparición de Legolas y ahora que ha visto que no llego con la Comunidad, peor aun, que ha visto la sombra de tristeza en los demás, bueno, basta decir que no ha dejado de preguntar que ha pasado-

-Mmm, gran amistad une a estos dos, tendremos que decirle, nuestro querido Galadrim no es de los que deja un asunto por la paz tan fácilmente- dijo Galadriel entre suaves risas - Aunque no se como lo tomara, su amistad y lealtad para con el Príncipe lo obligara a irlo a buscarlo por igual –

-¡Valar, mi amada, estos mismos susurros de los árboles llegarán mas temprano que tarde al Bosque Negro y a oídos de Thranduil- exclamo Celeborn

-Thranduil, si, temo por el, ama en exceso a Legolas, no en vano es su único hijo y único heredero al trono, aun me sorprende como dejo ir al Príncipe a esta misión, es muy… sobre protector, debemos esperar hasta saber el paradero de Legolas para informarle, a menos que el murmullos de los árboles lo haga primero- explico Galadriel

- Estoy de acuerdo, entonces ve y consulta el Espejo, mi hermosa esposa, y que los Valar nos ayuden a encontrar el camino-

Pero Galadriel solo respondió con una triste sonrisa.

Mordor.

La respiración de Legolas era agitada y no podía frenar el fino temblor que embargaba su cuerpo, Sauron recorría suavemente con sus dedos la esbelta espalda del elfo, que se hallaba ya yaciendo sobre su estómago. La luz descendiente de la chimenea le daba un tono dorado a su desnuda piel, desnuda y trémula.  
-Mira el fuego mi pequeño elfo- comento Sauron, al momento que seguía jugando con esa elegante línea, recorriendo mas abajo, donde terminaba en una delicada hendidura – ¿No es hermoso como arde con vehemencia, si no existiera mi voluntad para detenerlo, ardería libremente, llenándolo todo de caos y confusión, llenándolo todo con su pasión, una perfecta pasión, una incansable pasión¿no lo crees, mmm?-

Con resistencia – que nuevamente no valió de nada- Legolas giro la cabeza para mirar la ardiente chimenea, un fuego tan brillante como Legolas había visto jamás, - hechizo de Sauron, pensó- consumiendo rápidamente los leños, quemándolos, ahogándolos…

-Así es mi amor por ti mi pequeño Príncipe elfo, así es mi amor por Arda, quiero consumirlo todo en mi pasión, quiero que tu Luz acreciente esta oscuro calor, este caos en mi corazón- concluyo Sauron al mientras preparaba rápidamente la estrecha entrada del elfo.

-¡Ughh¡Nooo, cla…clamas que me amas pero me tomas siempre a la fuerza¡Déjame…por favor!- ¡yo no deseo tu pasión, me quema el alma, no deseo esto¡ughh!... ¿de que luz hablas, si me la has arrancado toda?-

-¡Oh mi dulce Príncipe, orgulloso deberías de estar de ser el elegido por la Profecía - Pero ahora, silencio mi pequeño elfo, que esta noche solo quiero gozarte y solo te es concedido esos deliciosos gimoteos tuyos- interrumpió la bella figura oscura al momento que comenzaba a penetrar al agitado y tembloroso elfo –

Desesperado, Legolas ya no tuvo oportunidad de preguntar a que Profecía se refería Sauron ni nada más, trato de enfocarse en el reconfortante sueño sobre la brillante luz, pero en vano, su pensamiento solo pudo orientarse a emitir pequeños sollozos por el placer que Sauron le procuraba.

Mas historias te recomiendo la pagina de :http / www. slasheaven. com/ categories. php?catid 17&parentcatid 17

Sophie : tip ami tambien me encanta, aqui tamos ya con el capi 5, gracias por tu comentario!

VaniaHepskinsgracias, tip, al elfito le va mal, pero tiene que salir algo bueno de todo esto. gracias.

hell; aqui tamos!

Yaoi: no te desanimes, aqui estamos


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 6 

Mordor

Legolas había perdido el sentido del tiempo, no sabia si llevaba semanas o meses en ese maldito lugar. Lo que si sabia era que todas las noches, salvo una que otra excepción, Sauron acudía a atormentarlo. Legolas sentía que su luz interior se apagaba poco a poco, y aunque Sauron había dicho que no podía partir a la Sala de Mandos, cada día se sentía mas ahogado en esas tinieblas, solo al enfocarse en ese dulce sueño de la reconfortante luz, de esa lucecita en su interior que se negaba a desaparecer, recobraba las esperanzas. Pero hoy el Príncipe se sentía intranquilo, un mal presentimiento le llenaba el corazón, hoy no era una noche como las demás. Con este pensamiento en su mente, jalo de nuevo la pesada cadena atada a su tobillo, pero por mas que luchaba cada día, no lograba nada, ni una sola mella en la dura piedra o una fisura en la brillante cadena, salvo lastimarse, pero esto nunca lo detenía de seguir intentando, nunca…

-Sabes que es inútil, no se romperá mi dulce elfo-

Como siempre, Annatar aparecía de la nada, con una cálida sonrisa en la hermosa cara.

-Sabes que nunca dejare de intentarlo- respondió secamente Legolas

-Lo se- respondió serenamente Sauron- y eso es lo que me gusta de ti-

Legolas se sentía ahora incomodo, como siempre que Sauron iba a verlo, nada bueno resultaba para Legolas de estas visitas.

-Caos-

-?-

-Caos y Oscuridad- continúo Sauron- es lo que dominara Arda mi pequeño elfo-

-Eso no pasara Sauron, la gente libre de Arda no lo permitirá, lucharan hasta el final- riño el elfo

-Pero mi dulce Príncipe, el temor habita en sus corazones¿no lo vez¿o acaso alguien a osado cruzar Mordor por ti, ni siquiera tu penosa Comunidad se ha preocupado por tu destino, siguen escondidos, temiéndome...-

-¡Mientes, ellos… ellos nunca me abandonarían por libre voluntad, y si es así, es por que deben cumplir su cometido-

-¡Ah, si, la tontería del anillo, entonces¿te abandonaran en la Oscuridad por algo que es vacío, vano?-

-¿Y si todo es mentira, un sucio engaño de tu parte?- reclamo de nuevo el elfo.

-¿Perdón¿mentira has dicho¡Oh! Mi inocente elfo – exclamo divertido Sauron acercándose al encadenado elfo- ¿tan aferrado estas a esa estupida idea del anillo que te niegas a ver mas allá?- Te explicare, de hecho, es el motivo por el cual te traje aquí en primer lugar y por el cual estoy deseándote esta noche-

Ahora Legolas comenzaba temblar. Sauron ya lo tenía acorralado y la cadena no daba para más – como siempre-

-¡No te acerques mas, te lo advierto!-

-¿Todavía crees que puedes lucharme¿después de todos este tiempo, de verdad mi dulce elfo, tienes un espíritu y nobleza tan grande que solo rivaliza con tu belleza. Pero ahora dime¿que sabes de la Profecía de la Luz y Oscuridad, mmm?-

-¿ Profecía de la Luz, no… no se de que me hablas-

-Mmm, no me extraña, eres muy joven y la leyenda muy antigua, tan antigua como Arda. Ven aquí mi dulce elfo- dijo Sauron mientras tomaba a Legolas por la esbelta cintura y lo presionaba mas sobre a la cama.

-¡Nooo¡déjame, no quiero que me toques, ughh!- dijo Legolas mientras luchaba por zafarse de oscuro abrazo, pronto se vio de espaldas en la satinada cama y a Sauron tomándolo por la muñecas.

- Veras mi dulce elfo- prosiguió Sauron, indiferente a todos los gritos del elfo- ¿recuerdas la primera vez que no conocimos?- dijo Sauron mientras llevaba una mano a la temblorosa boca del elfo- Te menciones algo sobre ser la clave para mi destino y que tu y tu fertilidad era el medio¿recuerdas, mmm?-

-Si, pero…pero no entiendo…-respondió el elfo, retorciéndose lejos de esa fría mano.

-Te mostrare mi dulce elfo, te mostrare…-dijo pacientemente Sauron , mientras besaba cariñosamente la fina oreja del elfo-

-¿Qué haces, pretendes violarme de nuevo maldito!-

-No mi dulce Legolas- respondió seriamente Sauron, la mueca burlona se había borrado de su rostro, y mostraba una serenidad y compasión que el elfo nunca había visto – Voy hacerte el amor mi pequeño Príncipe, voy a demostrarte cuanto te amo-

-!-

Legolas se quedo sin palabras¿Sauron, mostrando cariño, no, debía de tratarse de otro de los engaños del Oscuro.

-No te engaño mi dulce elfo- respondió Sauron, al momento que besaba tiernamente al elfo. No posesivo, no forzado, solo un suave beso -Es verdad que yo soy la Oscuridad- continúo Sauron- pero tú eres la Luz que mencionan los antiguos, la Luz que terminara con el Caos, bueno, quizás si- otro suave beso- quizás no-

Después de tanta violencia y tortura hacia su cuerpo, esta caricia se sentía tan bien, tan bien…que asusto a Legolas en extremo.

-¡Noo¡déjame, es otro de tu engaños para torturarme!-

-Te aseguro que no mi pequeño elfo- respondió Sauron, besando otra vez la dulce boca de Legolas, recorriendo luego su largo cuello, cubriendo su pecho con suaves besos, mordisqueando aquí, pequeños y húmedos besos allá. Pronto Sauron se desvistió de su negro prenda.

Un leve gemido salio de la boca de Legolas antes que pudiera detenerlo.

-¿Vez que puedo ser bueno contigo mi dulce Príncipe?- suspiro satisfecho Sauron a una puntiaguda oreja, en una voz amorosa, sin malicia.

-¡No deseo nada de ti maldito miserable!- grito Legolas recobrando el sentido, tratando de librarse de Sauron.

- No me tengas miedo Legolas, te demostrare lo mucho que te amo- dijo Sauron.

- No te tengo miedo- respondió el elfo entre dientes- Y tu no me amas¿como podrías?- continuo Legolas en tono mas desafiante.

- Es verdad que es difícil de creer, pero para eso estoy aquí esta noche, para demostrártelo- dijo la oscura figura mientras continuaba acariciando suavemente al elfo, no dejando de darle suaves besos, y decir en leves susurros cuanto lo amaba.

Legolas se dejo llevar nuevamente por este arrullo de promesas y caricias, cuando se vino a dar cuenta, Sauron ya se encontraba entre sus piernas, y cuando sintió algo caliente y húmedo tomando su virilidad, recobro el sentido nuevamente, al mirar hacia abajo, no pudo reprimir un quejido de sorpresa al ver aquella hermosa figura tomándolo con su boca, muy suavemente, de arriba a abajo, dejándolo ir solo para luego comenzar a preparar su entrada con suaves lamiditas y besos. Esto solo hizo mas insoportable la situación para Legolas, que ya se encontraba muy agitado, así que comenzó a tratar de quitarse de nuevo a Sauron de encima, pero este solo redoblo sus esfuerzos, tomando de nuevo la virilidad del elfo en su boca , trabajándolo expertamente hasta que pudo sentir la dulce esencia del elfo explotar en su boca.

-mmm, hace mucho que no te probaba, eres realmente mi dulce elfo-

Legolas, que se recobraba ya, vio que Sauron se había retirado un poco, así que rápidamente trato de buscar el extremo opuesto de la cama, escucho una suave risa a sus espaldas al momento que Sauron lo tomaba fácilmente de nuevo por la cintura.

-Calma, calma mi dulce elfo- palmoteo Sauron cariñosamente- Ven aquí- dijo mientras llevaba al elfo a sentarse en su desnudo regazo – no deseo lastimarte, deseo tomarte suavemente¿vez?- ahora el Oscuro le acariciaba levemente la espalda, y hundía su cara en el tibio cuello del elfo. Lentamente Legolas se fue relajando en ese abrazo, en esas caricias y besos, inhalado una placentera esencia que parecía provenir de todos lados, especialmente de la larga cabellera de Sauron.

-Tu no me amas – murmuro Legolas tan suavemente, que casi Sauron perdió estas palabras- Solo me deseas- termino el elfo.

- Eres mi Luz en estas tinieblas- contesto Sauron con tal vehemencia y tristeza en su voz que Legolas creyó que esa bella figura lloraría en cualquier momento, y al saber esto, no supo porque, también lo entristeció - ¿Como no amarte si iluminas mi corazón?- murmuraba Sauron - ¿Como no amarte si eres mi otra mitad, mi plenitud, mi perfección¿Como no amarte?- termino Sauron apretando mas al elfo hacia si. Pasaron algún tiempo así, sintiendo uno el calor del otro, escuchando uno los latidos del otro, sintiendo uno la suavidad de la piel del otro, sintiendo ambos el temblor de los dos, sintiéndose el uno al otro.

Sauron tomo largo tiempo acariciando a Legolas, largo tiempo en sencillos y tiernos besos, en suaves susurros. Poco a poco tomo ambas muñecas del Legolas, que ya se había relajado de nuevo y las llevo a su espalda en una sola de sus manos, no ejerciendo demasiada presión para no asustarlo, mientras con la otra mano comenzaba a tocar suavemente su cadera. No paso mucho tiempo antes que Legolas fuera levantado y la dura virilidad de Sauron rozara su entrada.

-Ughh, no- sollozo apenas el elfo.

-Calma, calma, relájate mi dulce Príncipe, lo haré gentilmente, no me temas, te lo suplico- suspiro Sauron

Y probando que decía la verdad, comenzó a bajarlo muy lentamente, asegurándose detenerse a cada leve gemido por parte de Legolas.  
Poco después, Legolas se encontraba completamente sentado en el regazo de Sauron, había sido tan gentil, que no había sentido mayor disconfort.

-¿Listo mi dulce elfo?- pregunto quedamente el Oscuro, pero antes que Legolas pudiera contestar, soltó sus muñecas y las llevo a su cuello para que el elfo pudiera equilibrase, con las manos ya libres, sujeto a Legolas por las caderas y comenzó a subirlo y bajarlo por toda su extensión.

Perdido.  
Legolas estaba perdido en su propia pasión, nunca se había sentido así, con la sangre hirviendo, con el deseo tan hundido en su piel buscando salida, tan agitado, con el alma ardiéndole de deseo, con esta sensación de fuego y deseo…Y para su mayor sorpresa fue el quien comenzó a acelerar el ritmo, avergonzado, levanto la vista esperando encontrar nuevamente esos fríos ojos, pero solo encontró ahí devoción y ternura. Sauron le profesaba palabras de cariño, susurros de amor y fervor. Pronto la eminente sensación de culminación comenzó a abrumar al elfo, quien apresuro más el paso, - ven mi amado elfo- suplico Sauron, cercano también de su clímax, – arde conmigo- y lo apretó más hacia si y ambos se abrasaron al mismo tiempo.

Sauron deposito con cuidado al Legolas en el blando lecho, retirando con cuidado algunas hebras del dorado cabello de su rostro, quien con ojos medio desenfocados se dejo llevar por esa ya no más fría mano, sino tierna y cálida.

-¿Lo vez mi dulce elfo¿Vez como te amo, vez como eres mi esmero, mmm, ahora en base a este amor que te profeso, me darás lo que deseo-

-¿mmm?-

-Un hijo, mi divina Luz, y yo veré que se cumpla lo escrito, a mi manera, claro-

Pero Legolas ya no escuchaba, se encontraba en las mágicas tierras de los sueños elficos.

Lothlórien

-Mae Govannen Lord Celeborn, mi Dama- dijeron al unísono dos esbeltas e idénticas figuras al saludar a los Señores de Lorien.  
-Elrohir, Elladan- exclamo la Dama Galadriel con una sonrisa, no necesitan utilizar el protocolo aquí¿que han hecho sus abuelos para merecer esto-  
Con una amplia sonrisa, ambos gemelos saltaron a saludar a sus abuelos y señores.  
-Nada mi señora, solo queríamos hacerlos sonreír un poco- respondió Elladan -Hemos venido de parte de Ada y por nuestra propia voluntad, sabemos de Legolas, Ada tuvo un sueño, queremos ayudar mi señora- continuo Elrohir La sonrisa se desvaneció de los Altos Señores.  
-Vengan mis pequeños, este asunto no debe tratarse aquí, Celeborn, amado mió, por favor manda traer a Aragorn y Haldir, debemos platicar largo y tendido me temo-

Apple. mil discuplas por el retardo, espero te guste este capi

thesesshogropie pos si le esta gustando, el pobre elfito ya le llueve sobre mojado, jejej, ok, estamos en contacto, besos

Hell aqui tamos, no deseperes!


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 7

Lothlórien

. Aragorn recorrió a grandes zancadas las largas escaleras, no se detuvo hasta llegar a un sencillo pero acogedor talan. Había sido llamado por la Dama Galadriel, cuando llego, Haldir ya estaba ahí, y para su sorpresa sus dos hermanos, Elladan y Elrohir.

-! Elladan, Elrohir¿Que hacen aquí¿A pasado algo malo?- exclamo entre sorprendido y aliviado Aragorn abrazando a su hermanos.

-Todo esta bien en casa Estel, hemos venido por otro asunto- respondió Elladan

-Legolas¿No es verdad?-

-¿Que pasa con Legolas?- interrumpió Haldir, que solo hasta este momento había sido testigo mudo del encuentro entre los hermanos.

-Calma, mi querido Haldir- interrumpió la Dama Galadriel, al momento que entraba con Celeborn al talan- por eso los he convocado aquí, para aclarar todas sus dudas y formular un plan-

- ¿Un plan para que mi querida Señora?- interrumpió de nueva cuanta Haldir.

-Para rescatar a Legolas- interrumpió también Estel- ¿No es así mi señora?-

-Si me permiten- dijo Galadriel de nueva cuenta- les aclarare a todos su temores-

Y ante su voz autoritaria, todos callaron.

-He aquí los hechos- comenzó Galadriel- La comunidad partió de Rivendell hacia el Monte del destino, se vieron forzados a cruzar por las minas de Moria, al tener el paso de Caradhras imposibilitado por Saruman. Desafortunadamente, Mithrandir cayó a manos del Barlog-

Exclamaciones.

-En su camino aquí, una sombra asalto a la restante Comunidad, llevándose con el a nuestro querido Príncipe- continuo Galadriel.

-¿Cómo, y no hicieron nada!- exclamo acusadoramente Haldir.

-Haldir por favor, toma asiento- ordeno Celeborn a su Capitán.

-Nada pudieron hacer- dijo Galadriel- un hechizo les nublo los sentidos-

Silencio.

-He consultado al Espejo, y como temía, esta sombra proviene de Mordor-

-¡Mordor, lo sabía, exclamo una voz en la entrada-

-¡Gimli¿Qué haces aquí?- pronuncio consternado Aragorn al enano.

-Se que no he sido invitado- confeso el enano- pero se que esta reunión tiene que ver con Legolas, y todo lo que tenga que ver con el, tiene que ver conmigo- confeso testarudamente Gimli -

-Pasa Gimli hijo de Glóin- invito afectuosamente Galadriel- nuestro querido Legolas necesita toda la ayuda que necesite.Y perdona si no te había mencionado esta reunión, falle en no observar que tu amistad con Legolas es muy especial, aun para ser elfo y enano-

Con un leve gruñido, el enano se sentó junto con los demás.

-Como iba diciendo- dijo Galadriel- he consultado el Espejo, a lo que nos enfrentamos es al mismo Sauron-

Más exclamaciones, pero nadie se atrevió a interrumpir una vez más, para alivio de Celeborn y Galadriel.

-No estoy segura si ha recobrado toda su fuerza, pero si ha tomado forma. Elladan¿que sueño ha tenido Elrond?-

-Ada no nos comento mucho al respecto, algo sobre La Luz y La Sombra, pero fuere lo que haya soñado, lo dejo muy afligido y es raro ver a Ada así- respondió Elladan.

-Dijo que Legolas estaba en peligro, y nos mando para ayudar, menciono algo de una Profecía- termino Elrohir

-Una Profecía si, eso temo- suspiro Galadriel - La Profecía de la Luz y la Oscuridad-

-¿Qué profecía es esta y que tiene que ver con Legolas, y ¿Donde encaja la misión de la Comunidad en todo esto?- pregunto abatido Aragorn.

-Es una Profecía muy antigua, tan vieja, que solo los Eldar mas antiguos la conocen. Habla sobre que La Oscuridad y La Sombra cubrirán Arda, llenándola de desesperación- respondió Celeborn.

-Sauron- respondió Elladan

Galadriel asintió con la cabeza- pero también dice La Profecía que una ser portara la Luz que salvara a Arda y dará nueva esperanza a La Tierra Media y todos sus habitantes-

-¡Legolas!- exclamaron Aragorn y Gimli

-Una vez así es- contesto tristemente La bella Dama -La Profecía solo das claves, habla que la unión, la amistad y el valor estarán presentes, pero no nos dice como-

Silencio

-La Profecía no menciona mas, solo que una de las dos La Sombra o La Luz prevalecerá pero no dice como, las demás palabras se han perdido con el tiempo- -

Entonces- dijo Haldir incorporándose- sabemos que Legolas esta en Mordor, que Sauron ha tomado forma, aunque no a recobrado todas sus fuerzas¿y el anillo?-

-No podemos estar seguros, la misión debe continuar me temo- respondió Galadriel- Pero primero debemos sacar a Legolas de ahí; se lo que piensan-agrego rápidamente Galadriel al ver las caras de incredulidad de los reunidos- que será imposible rescatarlo, pero si lo planeamos bien, puede que sucedamos, Sauron no espera una pequeña comitiva de rescate, espera que Thranduil mismo vaya por su hijo-

-¡Thranduil¿es que ya se ha enterado!- pregunto preocupado Aragorn.

-Los árboles han llevado estas tristes noticias, pero ya me he comunicado con el, y será parte de nuestra distracción-

-¿Distracción?- exclamaron juntos los gemelos.

-La distracción que necesitaran para sacar a nuestro querido Príncipe de ahí-

-Una misión suicida- dijo el enano- pero puede que resulte, já¿Qué esperamos?-

-Verdad es Gimli, si alguien no quiere ir en esta misión, que se retira ahora, no se les pide ningún juramento- finalizo Galadriel.

Silencio.

-Entonces, hay que ultimar detalles para partir en seguida- comento Haldir que no se había vuelto a sentar y paseaba de aquí para allá-

-De acuerdo- respondió Aragorn- pero ¿que hay de Frodo y los demás?-

-Esperan aquí un tiempo prudente, pondremos una fecha, y después, de no haber nuevas noticias, continuaran su camino-

A esto, todos asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Qué hay de la otra Profecía?- pregunto entre susurros Celeborn a su amada esposa- ¿No les comentaras nada?-

-No estamos seguros de nada aun, y esta Profecía es aun mas incierta que las demás, tan perdida estaba en el tiempo, parece que es solo un complemento de la primera- contesto Galadriel mientras miraba como discutían los demás sobre que ruta seguir, que llevar,etc- no los preocupemos aun mas, suficiente tienen ahora- concluyo Galadriel.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mordor.

Legolas no pudo contener una exclamación de sorpresa al ver su nueva habitación, aunque todavía era una prisión, era mas amplia e iluminada que la anterior, incluso tenia una pequeña ventana, donde la brillante luz del sol se filtraba por los barrotes. La cama era más mullida y gozaba de su propio cuarto para su aseo personal, además de otros lujos.

-¿Te gusta?- le susurro una suave voz a sus espaldas- Si quieres algo mas, solo tiene que pedírmelo-

-Quiero mi libertad- contesto Legolas.

-Sabes que eso es imposible, pide algo más-volvió a insistir Sauron tomándolo por la cintura.

Con un suspiro de fastidio, Legolas contesto- Que me quites esta absurda cadena de mi tobillo-

-De acuerdo, no veo necesidad de ella, por ahora- y con esto, la pesada cadena se desenganchó de su pie para alivio del elfo. Ya sin la pesada cadena, Legolas se soltó sutilmente del abrazo y comenzó a recorrer su nueva celda.

-No es posible escapar, no hay punto débil en esta alcoba- comento Sauron mientras servia un poco de vino en dos copas.

Escapar. En verdad que ese era un pensamiento que Legolas tenia siempre en la mente, pero que ahora parecía cada vez mas lejano. Como si escapar ya no fuera más una necesidad. Legolas creía que era un instinto, y aunque siempre los había seguido, ahora no estaba tan seguro. Otras cosas ocupaban su mente. A partir de aquella noche en donde Sauron lo había tomado gentilmente y con promesas de amor eterno, algo había cambiado, tanto en su corazón como en su cuerpo, pero no podía poner pie en el asunto, por más vueltas que le daba, se sentía diferente, como si algo hubiera cambiado, pero no para mal, al contrario, era una sensación reconfortante.

Lo que si sabia era que el simple hecho de pensar en Sauron le provocaba una agitación en el corazón, y se negaba a pensar lo que esto significaba.

Claro que ignoraba que Sauron le daría la respuesta que tanto anhelaba.

-Ahora que ya conoces tus nuevas habitaciones ¿Que crees que deberíamos hacer para festejar mi dulce elfo, mmm?- pregunto seductoramente Sauron mientras le adelantaba una copa con el vino a Legolas.

-¿Festejar, no hay nada que festejar salvo mi encierro aquí- contesto Legolas molesto por su distracción.

-¡Ha, en eso, mi querido Príncipe te equivocas, hay mucho por que celebrar esta noche-

-No entiendo-

-No me digas que no has notado nada extraño en ti- respondió Sauron con una sonrisa- en tu cuerpo quiero decir-

-? .-

-Estoy seguro que te has dado cuenta, solo que no sabes que es-

-Déjame adivinar, tú lo sabes-respondió con tono sarcástico el elfo.

-No hay necesidad que te molestes mi querido elfo, es muy sencillo, vamos a brindar por nuestro futuro bebé-

Sauron alcanzo a sostener a Legolas en sus brazos justo antes que su copa cayese en el suelo. -


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 8

Mordor.

De nuevo aquel sueño.

Ese dulce sueño que siempre le reconfortaba.

Pero ahora era diferente.

La luz.

La Luz era más deslumbrante que la primera vez, era una reconfortante sensación, ahora no estaba solo, un emoción emanaba de el, dulce y calida, casi podía tocarla.

Oscuridad.

La oscuridad alrededor también se hacia mas fuerte, tan oscura que ahogaba todo. Tan profunda que todo lo llenaba.

E irónicamente, su luz solo hacia que la penumbra se tornara más fría y negra.

Legolas sintió horrorizado que el calor en su vientre se iba tornando indiferente, fría… fría como la oscuridad que ahora lo envolvía…

Legolas despertó con un grito de terror, el dulce sueño que tanto le reconfortaba, se había tornado en una horrible pesadilla.  
Llevando temblorosas manos a su cara, Legolas trato de controlarse.

Se hallaba en la nueva habitación que Sauron le había ordenado permanecer. No recordaba cuanto tiempo llevaba dormido, lo último que recordaba era una discusión con Sauron… algo sobre un… bebé… ¡Valar!...

CERCANIAS DE MORDOR.

-Esto va ser mas difícil de lo creí- murmuro Aragorn con voz muy baja

-No desesperes Estel, vamos, este es el camino - respondió Elladan

-¡Hey elfo¿Estas seguro que este es el camino?- gruño Gimli.

-Mi señor enano, estamos seguros del camino¿O quieres decir que la Dama Galadriel esta equivocada?- respondió retadoramente Elrohir, solo para divertirse con Gimli.

-¡A callar ustedes tres!- ordeno Haldir.

-Gimli- señalo Aragorn -Nadie como tu para guiarnos por estos oscuros caminos-

-Que estemos entre la piedra, no significa que conozca el camino- murmuro entre diente Gimli al adelantarse al grupo.

-Llevamos horas caminando en estas cavernas, Elladan¿Cuanto falta?- pregunto momentos mas tarde Aragorn

-De acuerdo a estos viejos mapas, no mucho, solo un par de horas, debemos cubrir toda la distancia desde Udún… hasta Mordor, y estas cavernas son muy intricadas- respondió Elladan observando un viejo pergamino

-¡Por Elbereth¿Desde hace cuanto que tiene este mapa la Dama, parece que va deshacerse en pedazos en cualquier momento- exclamo Haldir al ver junto con Elladan los enredosos pasajes subterráneos cuidadosamente descritos.

-Al parecer fue recabado poco después de la Batalla de la Última Alianza- respondió Elrohir

-¿Qué¡Pero eso significa que tal vez las cavernas ya no sean las mismas que en aquel entonces!- suspiro Haldir

-Es por eso que no lo había mencionado antes la abuela, no estaba segura, pero ahora debemos correr el riesgo- respondió Elladan.

-¿Qué demonios están esperando?- pregunto Aragorn- había tenido que regresarse algunas decenas de pasos al ver que sus hermanos y Haldir ya no lo seguían.

-Nada…nada. Ya estamos en camino Estel- respondió apenado Haldir.

-No tenemos tiempo que perder- reclamo Aragorn mientras regresaba a la punta del grupo con Gimli.

Los tres elfos restantes se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza como elfitos regañados y apresurar el paso para alcanzar los dos mortales.

Mordor.

-¿Un bebé?... eso había dicho Sauron… ¿Pero era esto posible, aun si fuera verdad sobre su fertilidad, todos los elfos sabían que un bebé solo puede engendrarse con…-

-Amor verdadero- respondió Sauron entrando en esos momentos .Y tú sabes que tengo razón mi dulce elfo. Me alegra mucho que hayas despertado, hubo un momento en que me preocupe mi pequeño Príncipe-

Ignorando por el momento la primera afirmación de Sauron, Legolas se incorporo un poco de la cama - ¿Preocupado¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido?-

-Tres días, tres largo días en que no he podido disfrutarte mi pequeño-

-¡Tres días!...-

-No te preocupes, es normal en tu estado - respondió Sauron- ven, te ayudare a tomar un baño, debes tener hambre también-

El estomago del elfo respondió con un leve gruñido. Apenado, Legolas se incorporo de la cama para seguir a Sauron que ya le señalaba la mesa espléndidamente servida.

Entre bocado y bocado, la mente de Legolas le recordaba las palabras de Sauron.¿Seria posible que fuera amor verdadero¡No, no era posible, pero entonces… ¿el bebé?... ¡Oh, Valar,… ¿Qué diría su Ada?-

-No temas mi dulce elfo, no permitiré que nada te pase- respondió Sauron dulcemente, tomándolo por la mano que descansaba temblorosamente sobre una copa- ni a ti, ni a nuestro hijo-

Legolas levanto la mirada, era momento de enfrentar la verdad, y lo que vio lo dejo atónito, Sauron lo miraba con ternura, y solo por un instante, solo un instante, el amor cruzo los bellos ojos de Sauron.

¿Pero cuales eran las verdaderas intensiones de Sauron¿Y que tenia que ver el y su hijo con esa Profecía que había mencionado antes?

-¡Ha, veo que recuerdas bien mis palabras pequeño- respondió Sauron incorporándose de la mesa. Ven mi dulce Príncipe, te contare mientras tomas tu baño.¿De acuerdo?-

Ansioso por conocer la verdad acerca de la Profecía, justifico su mente, Legolas se apresuro a seguir a Sauron, cuando entro, ya lo estaba esperando.

-Vamos mi dulce elfo, entra en la tina antes que el agua se enfrié- señalo Sauron mientras tomaba unas toallas.

Muy a su pesar, tres días sin un baño para un elfo, era demasiado. Aprovechando que Sauron le daba la espalda, Legolas se desvistió rápidamente de la sencilla túnica y pantaloncillos que llevaba, y se sumergió en la vivificante agua.

Sauron solo sonrió ante la actitud del elfo. Agrego un poco mas de agua caliente y un poco más de aceite de jazmín. Se desvistió de su oscuro ropaje y se unió al elfo en la tina, ignorando los asombrados ojos de Legolas.

-Como dije antes, hace tres días que no disfruto de tu presencia-

Legolas no respondió, tomo el jabón y comenzó una rápida limpieza.

-Permíteme, mi pequeño- interrumpió Sauron. La tina no era profunda, pero si lo suficientemente grande para permitirle maniobrar al elfo.

Cuando Legolas se vino a dar cuenta, ya esta de espaldas a Sauron, su cuerpo se tenso en anticipación, una suave mano comenzó a acariciarlo con jabón en la blanca espalda, Sauron sintió como el elfo se fue relajando ante esta simple acción, así que comenzó a extender sus caricias hacia el frente, tomándose su tiempo en tocar muy suavemente, sintió que el elfo recostaba la cabeza en su hombro, casi dormido, permitiéndole a Sauron besar su fino cuello y su sensible oreja.

-En verdad que me has robado el corazón mi dulce elfo- susurro Sauron a su puntiaguda oreja.

Legolas, con ojos medio cerrados y borrosos, no quiso darse cuenta de las implicaciones de estas palabras, y tampoco quería escuchar a su propio corazón en esos momentos. En verdad, nada importaba. Y mucho menos cuando Sauron comenzó a bajar esas jabonosas manos hacia sus muslos, comprobando con pequeños roces que el elfo ya estaba firme.

-Prometo no dañar al bebé- murmuro de nueva cuenta la bella figura a sus espaldas.

Legolas se tenso de nuevo al sentir la virilidad de Sauron¿En que demonios estaba pensando¿En que momento se había consentido volverse un instrumento de placer de Sauron¿En que momento había fracasado¿Y su bebé¿Que seria de el? Y la peor pregunta de todas¿En que momento había entregado el corazón?

Lleno de ira y vergüenza, trato de salir de la tina.

-Te juro que nada les pasara- escucho decir a Sauron a sus espaldas mientras alcanzaba una toalla- y si no quieres arriesgar al bebe, por el momento puedo respetar eso-

-La oración "por el momento" mando unos escalofríos al elfo- pero no por menos giro para enfrentar a Sauron de frente.

-Claro que puedo enseñarte a complacerme con esa hermosa boca tuya- sugirió maliciosamente Sauron desde la tina.

Ignorando de nueva cuenta el ultimo comentario de Sauron, y el vuelco en su estomago, Legolas se apresuro a secarse.

-Lo que quiero es que dejes de estar en mis pensamientos y que dejes de decirme que me amas- respondió Legolas.

-No puedo evitarlo-Respondió inocentemente Sauron jugando con el agua- Pero puedo intentarlo si significa tanto para ti- agrego rápidamente- pero no me pidas que no de diga cuanto te quiero, eso no puedo prometértelo y tu lo sabes ¿O no mi dulce elfo?-

Legolas comenzó a ponerse su ropa limpia, muy ligera, pero al fin ropa con que poder cubrirse de los ojos hambrientos de Sauron, que no dejaba de verlo de arriba abajo.

-Aun no me has dicho nada de esa Profecía, y que tengo que ver yo y mi bebé en esto- pregunto Legolas, recordando las palabras previas de Sauron.

-Mi dulce elfo, impaciente como siempre- respondió Sauron mientras salía de la tina.

Legolas no pudo evitar ver la bella figura cuando paso delante de sus ojos para tomar una toalla y salir del cuarto desnudo frotándose el húmedo cabello.

-"Nuestro bebe", mi dulce Príncipe, nos ayudara a reinar en Arda- alcanzo a escuchar Legolas cuando Sauron ya salía por completo del cuarto.

A Legolas no le quedo otro remedio que seguir a Sauron nuevamente, y estaba seguro que eso era lo que quería, pero si deseaba saber algo sobre esa tonta leyenda, no podía dejar que su orgullo interfiriera, no ahora que el futuro de su bebé dependía de el.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto Legolas calmadamente, tratando de ocultar su ansiedad.

-Lo que quiero decir- respondió Sauron mientras palmoteaba la cama, indicando a Legolas sentarse junto a el, cosa que hizo- es que la vieja Leyenda como tu la llamas – aquí se detuvo Sauron un poco para observar la reacción del elfo- augura que tu y yo gobernaremos Arda y que "nuestro" bebé es la clave, el nos ayudara a gobernar La Tierra Media, bueno el o ella- concluyo Sauron con una risita- ¿O ya sabes si es selde o seldo?-

Legolas no respondió¿selde o seldo, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de pensar es eso, y ahora que Sauron lo mencionaba¿su bebé seria un elfito normal¿tendría la luz de los Eldar con el¡Oh, Valar, antes no se había preocupado, pues solo era el que sufría de la oscuridad en su corazón¿Pero su elfito, luego, recordó su pesadilla, la oscuridad y la indiferencia…¿Podría amarlo?...

-Nuestro hijo será el mas perfecto de Arda- escucho decir a Sauron mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y le besaba en oreja- claro que no mas encantador que tu mi hermoso elfo. Y lo amaremos grandemente-

-Prometiste respetar mis pensamiento- acuso Legolas tratando de zafarse del brazo de Sauron, viendo nerviosamente que solo tenia la toalla sobrepuesta.

-Lo siento, solo que me es muy difícil- ofreció Sauron mientras que abrazaba más al elfo-

-¡No, prometiste no dañar al bebé- dijo Legolas levantando un poco la voz, se sentía fatigado, toda esa conversación con Sauron, el baño y el bebé habían mermado sus fuerzas.

-Dije que por el momento- respondio Sauron mientras ya enterraba las manos debajo de la suave túnica del elfo- además no puedo dejar de verte desnudo y tembloroso ante mi, ese simple hecho me da gran placer-

-Mentira. Todas son mentiras. Tus palabras, tus promesas- dijo Legolas inconsolable mientras sentía la mano de Sauron deslizarse dentro de sus pantalones.

-¡No!- respondió enérgicamente Sauron, tan fuerte que Legolas dejo de respirar un momento- No vuelvas a decir eso mi dulce elfo, mi amor por ti es verdadero, es solo que no puedo dejar de sentirte temblar bajo mi mano, pero si una prueba es lo que deseas, entonces me detendré- termino de decir Sauron mientras se retiraba poco a poco Legolas.

Legolas no supo lo que lo llevo hacer lo que hizo, pero en cuando abrió los ojos, sus labios besaban esa dulce y caliente boca. Sorprendido, se retiro de golpe de Sauron, el cual sonreía radiante.

-Yo también te amo Legolas-

Legolas. Sauron nunca lo llamaba por su nombre.

Antes que Legolas pudiera contestar nada, un sonido a lo lejos llamo la atención de los dos.

Un llamado de cuerno… un lírico llamado elfico a la batalla…

Nuevo nombre para el fic y nuevo capi, gracias !

Udún- s. Infierno: planicie circular de Mordor.  
Selde-seldo- s. Niño, niña.  
Eldar- q. Pueblo de las estrellas

-


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 9

-Quédate aquí- ordeno Sauron- nadie te llevara de mi lado, ni aun tu mismo Ada-

Legolas estaba aturdido¿Su Ada¿Su Ada había venido por el, una gran alegría lleno el corazón del elfo, pero pronto esta se desvaneció, al ver salir a Sauron apresuradamente, colocándose su negro ropaje mientras cruzaba la pesada puerta. ¿Qué oportunidades tenia su Ada de rescatarlo, aun con toda la armada de elfos disponibles del Reino del Bosque Negro, las oportunidades eran escasas, y soñando en la posibilidad que fuera rescatado¿Qué diría su Ada al ver en lo que se había convertido¿Qué diría su Ada cuando supiera quien era el padre de su bebé, así se vio Legolas atrapado entre la angustia de querer ver a su Ada, y deseando no verlo de nuevo.

En algún Oscuro lugar de Mordor.

-¡Es Thranduil, debemos darnos prisa antes que Sauron advierta nuestra presencia- advirtió Haldir al escuchar el sonoro llamado del cuerno elfico.

- Lo se, lo se- murmuro Aragorn- pero esto es un laberinto-

-¿Alguna idea elfo?- pregunto nervioso Gimli blandiendo el hacha

-De hecho si- respondió Elladan- sacando un frasquito de su mochila-

-¡La Luz de Eärendil!- grito Elrohir.

-Silencio Ro¿Quieres que todo Mordor se entere que estamos aquí?- reclamo su hermano

-Lo siento El, pero no sabía que la abuela te había procurado esto- respondió Elrohir señalando el brillante frasquito.

-Creyó que era mas pertinente así-

-¿Pero por que tu?-

-Por que soy el mayor, por eso-

-¡Por 3 minutos!-

-¡Silencio ustedes dos!- bramo Haldir- ustedes son imposibles, parecen dos elfitos peleando y en medio de Mordor-

Gimli y Aragorn solo levantaron los ojos exasperados.

-Tres elfitos diría yo- acuso Aragorn, adelantándose a su hermano- ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a Legolas con esto?-

-Sencillo- respondió Elladan, ignorando el comentario de su hermano- La Luz de Eärendil nos guiara el camino, solo debemos seguirla, se hará mas brillante a medida que nos acerquemos a Legolas-

-Entonces no perdamos más tiempo, Thranduil no podrá espéranos mucho tiempo –apresuro Aragorn, mientras seguían la luz.

Planicies de Mordor.

-Mi Rey Thranduil, no hay señal que nadie nos haya escuchado- comento Gilraen, Capitán de las fuerzas Armadas del Reino del Bosque Negro, acercándose a una noble figura junto a su caballo.

-Te aseguro viejo amigo-respondió el rubio elfo mientras montaba su caballo- que el Oscuro ya sabe que estamos aquí. Debemos conseguir el mayor tiempo posible. Que nuestros guerreros no bajen la guardia- Ordeno el noble Rey.

-Así será mi Señor- respondió respetuosamente el capitán, cabalgando detrás de su Rey.

-Creí que no volvería a pisar otra vez estas malditas tierras, una vez me arrancaste a mi Ada. Juro que no te llevaras la luz de mi hijo- murmuro el Rey mientras instigaba a su corcel a avanzar por esas yermas llanuras.

Mordor.

-¡Maldito Thranduil¿Cómo se atreve a desafiarme?- bramo Sauron, como si hubiera escuchado el juramento del Rey elfo.

- Bueno, eso no demerita su estupida valentía- susurro entre dientes- ¡Shaka!- vocifero. Un gran orco pronto se postro a sus pies en forma sumisa - ¡Toma la mitad de tus guerreros y destroza a esos elfos que osan desafiarme!-

-Así será mi amo- respondió el orco y con otra tosca reverencia partió rápidamente a cumplir la orden del Oscuro. Como Capitán de la horda Orca, ya había previsto la orden de su amo y había preparado un grupo de orcos armados listo para salir.

Sauron se quedo observando desde la Torre Oscura, complacido que su plan era perfecto, había esperado cientos de años para verlo cumplido y nadie se iba a interponer en su camino. Nadie.

Pisos más abajo, en la Torre oscura. Mordor.

Legolas no podía de parar de caminar nerviosamente de aquí para allá. Desde su prisión-habitación no se podía escuchar o ver nada. Y la espera solo lo estaba matando. No había vuelto a escuchar el cuerno elfico. Esto significaba que la batalla, si es que habría alguna, no se había llevado a cabo todavía.

Maldecía lo hora en que había nacido, maldecía la estupida profecía, maldecía a Sauron y a su propia debilidad. Por el, todo el Reino del Bosque estaba en peligro.

De pronto un bullicio se alcanzo a escuchar a lo lejos, seguido de mas gritos y agitación, momentos después el cuerno elfico volvió a escucharse.

-¡Valar, os ruego!- imploro Legolas.

En medio de su desesperación, alcanzo a escuchar mas tumulto, muy cerca, demasiado cerca. ¿Detrás de la Puerta?-

Luego un fuerte eco y luego un grito.

-¡Legolas!-

Aragorn.

Momentos antes, Pisos Mas Abajo Mordor.

-¡Estel, por aquí!- susurro Elladan- estamos cerca-

-Esto no me gusta nada Elrohir- comento Haldir- no hemos encontrado a ningún guardia, nada.

-Porque la mitad e Mordor esta afuera afrentando a Thranduil. Debemos darnos prisa- respondió Elladan a la cabeza del grupo.

El grupo siguió avanzado, ya cruzaba los últimos umbrales cuando Elladan guardo rápidamente el frasquito que portaba la Luz de Eärendil, con una señal de no moverse, todos se replegaron a una esquina .Estel se adelanto con su hermano.

Al final del pasillo un pequeño grupo de orcos bien armados custodiaban una puerta.

-No dudo que Legolas este ahí- susurro Estel muy calladamente, pero seguro que los finos sentidos de los elfos lo habían escuchado.

Gimli que no había escuchado nada, asomo su cabeza levemente.

-¡Bah, son solo un mugroso grupo de orcos, vamos, podemos con ellos- dijo el enano empuñando el hacha.

Haldir lo alcanzo a pescar a duras penas de la túnica para regresarlo a las seguras penumbras.

-No es solo salir y acabarlos, señor enano, si alguno de esos malditos da la alarma, tendremos la otra mitad de Mordor aquí- reclamo Haldir.

-Cierto- dijo Aragorn. No podemos arriesgarnos-

-¿Algún plan?- espeto Gimli sacudiéndose la fina mano que aun lo sujetaba por el cuello de su túnica.

-Necesitamos una distracción. Tenemos el factor sorpresa de nuestro lado. Y ya que el señor enano esta ansioso de salir- comento inocentemente Haldir.

-Estoy de acuerdo. De todos modos en cuanto salga, con esas pisadas tan ruidosas, lo descubrirán en seguida- segundo Elladan

-¿Qué has dicho tonto elfo?-reclamo Gimli.

-Ni que decir de su naturaleza. Me sorprende que no lo hayan olido todavía- continuo Elrohir.

-Te reto que vuelvas a repetir eso- desafió Gimli, volteando de elfo a elfo.

Los tres elfos ignoraron al enano y voltearon sus ojos a Aragorn, el cual solo agito su cabeza levemente.

-¿Por qué Ada me envió con tres elfitos?- murmuro- Elladan y Elrohir cargaran a la izquierda, Haldir y yo a la derecha- dijo en voz alta

-¿Y que hay de mi muchacho?- interrumpió Gimli.

- Lo siento Gimli- dijo Aragorn, poco después empujaba al enano- Tengo fe en ti. Te cubriremos las espaldas-

Y con eso, Gimli se vio de pronto en medio del pasillo. Solo.

-¡Tontos elfos! -Murmuro el enano- ¿Quién los necesita?-

Para entonces, como bien lo habían predicho los elfos, los orcos lo vieron de inmediato.

Ya con el fenecí de la batalla encima, los orcos solo pensaban en una cosa. Y con este oscuro pensamiento se lanzaron hacia el enano.

Gimli ya los esperaba aferrando un par de hachas y con un grito de guerra, les busco el encuentro.

Cuando Gimli soltó el primer golpe, ya Aragorn y los demás habían saltado detrás de el. Rápidamente Haldir y Aragorn tomaron la parte frontal y los gemelos la retaguardia, impidiendo que ningún orco escapara, mientras descargaban la espada a diestra y siniestra.

Cuando ya casi acababan con el último orco, Aragorn se acerco a la puerta, golpeándola con el puño.

-¡Legolas!- grito desesperado, si Legolas no se hallaba ahí, o si era una trampa del Oscuro, entonces todo había terminado.

Gilraen- s. estrella errante,  
Eärendil- q- Enamorado del mar. Planeta Venus.


	12. Chapter 12

.CAPITULO 10

-¡Legolas!- volvió a llamar la voz del otro lado de la puerta.

Legolas se quedo inmóvil unos instantes, sin saber si en verdad era la voz de Aragorn, su imaginación u otro engaño se Sauron.  
Aun si fuera verdad, no sabia si tendría el valor de enfrentarse a Aragorn, las preguntas que seguirían, su Ada… su cobardía… ¡Oh Valar¿En verdad quería irse?

Otro eco en la puerta lo despertó de su angustia, con temblorosas piernas se acerco a la gran puerta, deposito su oreja en la fría puerta de madera y metal, tratando de escuchar algo.

-¡Legolas, mellon¿Estas ahí, responde, si no puedes, haz un ruido o algo – volvió a gritar la voz mas desesperadamente y tan alto que Legolas dio un brinco hacia atrás para frotarse su lastimada oreja.

-¡Auch, no grites tan alto Estel, todo Mordor te escuchara- Escucho Aragorn del otro lado de la puerta. Todos soltaron un resuello de alivio.

-Legolas, escucha, vamos a sacarte de aquí, debemos de ser rápidos y cautelosos. Solo espera un poco- escucho Legolas decir a Aragorn.

¿Vamos¿Eso quería decir que Estel no estaba solo?

-De acuerdo Estel, no voy a ningún lado- alcanzo a escuchar Aragorn.

-Bueno su sentido de humor sigue intacto- pensó aliviado Aragorn mientras buscaba los limites de la puerta.

-Emmm-

-¿Si, Gimli?- pregunto Aragorn.

-Solo una pregunta¿Como vamos abrir la puerta si no tiene cerradura?-

Aragorn se quedo estupefacto. En verdad que la puerta no tenia cerradura, cerrojo u algo parecido. Haciendo a un lado a Estel, Gimli recorrió rápidamente con la vista la puerta, luego con toscos dedos los limites de esta.

-No, no hay modo de abrirla, a menos…-

-¿A menos que,que?- preguntaron los elfos al unísono.

-Que la bella Dama Galadriel no ayude de nuevo- concluyo Gimli, mirando burlonamente a los elfos.

Ignorando la mirada del enano, Elladan busco de nuevo el frasquito, luego lo apoyo sobre la puerta-

Haldir y Elrohir miraban nerviosos la retaguardia.

Por momentos nada paso. Aragorn le dirigió a su hermano una mirada de interrogación. De pronto el frasco se partió en mil pedazos. Elladan a penas si alcanzo a soltar su mano. Aragorn estaba a punto de preguntarle a su hermano si estaba bien, cuando la puerta empezó abrirse.

Llanuras de Mordor.

En las calientes llanuras, el cuerno elfico se escucho por segunda vez en la distancia.

-¡Gilraen, ordena a todos que se replieguen!- ordeno Thranduil.

-¡Pero mi Rey, no hemos sufrido grandes bajas, aun no cargamos con todo!- argumento el Capitán Elfo.

-Lo se Gilraen – Y quiero que siga así, solo debemos comprar tiempo, el Oscuro se dará cuanta pronto de nuestro engaño, no quiero perder mas guerreros-

-¡Pero se trata de nuestro Príncipe mi Rey, toda la armada expondría su vida por su amado Príncipe sin titubear- volvió a interceder el noble elfo.

-Eso también lo se- exclamo con orgullo el Rey Elfo- y por eso les estoy muy agradecido. Pero no expondré más vidas, no a costa aun de mi propia sangre. Y eso es una orden Gilraen- termino Thranduil.

-Por lo menos- volvió a insistir el Capitán- déjenos volver a cargar una vez mas, para evitar sospechas, luego, nos replegaremos hacia el norte.

-De acuerdo- respondió el Rey- eso comprara algo mas de tiempo, pero eso es todo, al tercer llamado del cuerno, nos retiramos- acabo firmemente Thranduil.

Mordor.

-¡Legolas, mellon nin!- ¿Estas bien?- pregunto ansioso Aragorn entrando a la habitación cautelosamente, mirando alrededor y luego depositando su mirada en el elfo en cuestión. ¡Oh Valar, Aragorn trago saliva, Legolas lucia absolutamente…

-Legolas. Aragorn, deprisa no hay tiempo- apresuro Haldir guardando la puerta- despertando a Aragorn de sus pensamientos.  
-Debemos salir de aquí- urgieron los gemelos afuera.

No esperando respuesta del rubio elfo, Aragorn tomo a Legolas por una mano y empezó a jalarlo hacia la puerta. Para el, Legolas estaba mejor de lo que podía haber pensado, se veía fresco, como si acabara de tomar un baño, sus ropas, aunque muy livianas, estaban limpias, su pelo suelto estaba radiante, y había alcanzado a ver la mesa servida con comida. Pero la actitud del elfo era otra cosa- el psique de los elfos es muy frágil en la oscuridad- razono Aragorn, pero eso podía esperar, lo primero era salir de ahí.

Estaban a punto de cruzar la puerta cuando sintió que Legolas se soltaba de su mano.

-¿Qué pasa Legolas, vamos, debemos apresurarnos- dijo Aragorn mientras volteaba para sujetar al elfo de nuevo.

-No Estel. Tú no entiendes-

-Aragorn se detuvo un momento. -¿No entiendo que Legolas, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-

-No. No puedo irme-

-Legolas, saes, debemos apresurarnos- volvió a insistir Aragorn-

-¡No!- grito Legolas- No entiendes, el… el me ordeno permanecer aquí-

-¿El¿Quieres decir Sauron?- pregunto Aragorn mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Legolas, guardando a Andùril en su vaina.

Legolas afirmo con la cabeza, retrocediendo unos pasos.

-No hay nada que temer mellon nin, el no esta aquí- dijo Aragorn, tratando de tranquilizar al elfo, acercándose un poco más.

-El… no puedo desobedecerlo… aunque tratara… saes Estel, no puedo…- respondió Legolas entre sollozos, retrocediendo un poco mas.

-Legolas, mellon, soy yo, Estel, por favor, ven conmigo, tu puedes Legolas, solo dame la mano- volvió a insistir Aragorn-Seguro algún hechizo de Sauron- pensó tristemente Estel, se le partía el corazón ver a Legolas en ese estado, se veía tan perdido, tan inocente con esos hermosos ojos azules, agitando la cabeza, Aragorn trato de enfocarse de nuevo.  
-Nada que el tiempo no pudiera remediar- pensó Aragorn con esperanza, y el se encargaría de eso, pero tiempo era el que no tenían en ese momento, como se lo recordó su hermano.

-¡Demonios Estel¿Qué están esperando¿Una invitación, saca a Legolas de ahí¡Ahora!- grito Elladan al escuchar el segundo llamado del cuerno elfico a lo lejos.

-¡Thranduil se retira¡No hay tiempo!- urgió Elrohir.

Gimli entro tan rápido como sus cortas piernas se lo permitieron. -¡Tonto elfo¿Qué estas esperando?-

Aprovechando que Legolas desviaba la mirada para mirar al enano, Aragorn, en un rápido movimiento, descargo su puño sobre el fino mentón de elfo.

-¿Estas loco muchacho, esta bien que Legolas sea cabeza hueca¿pero no crees que te excediste?- grito Gimli al ver desfallecer la esbelta figura del elfo.

-Te explicare después Gimli- respondió Aragorn mientras llevaba una mano por debajo de las rodillas del elfo, levantaba fácilmente a Legolas- ahora debemos partir-

Aragorn ya cruzaba la puerta, cuando alcanzo a sentir una fina sacudida en el cuerpo de Legolas. Preocupado, se detuvo un momento y se enfoco en la respiración del elfo en sus brazos.

-Saes…no quiero irme… saes…no quiero - balbuceo Legolas apenas, tratando de incorporar la cabeza.

-Todo saldrá bien Legolas. Te lo prometo- le consoló Aragorn mientras emprendía de nueva cuenta su andar.

Cuando Aragorn cruzo la puerta, sintió que el cuerpo de Legolas se relajaba del todo en sus brazos, al voltear de nuevo hacia Legolas, vio con horror que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

En lo alto de la Torre Oscura.

Sauron sonreía complacido. La armada elfica no era rival para su horda de orcos.

-Pronto, muy pronto, no habrá lugar seguro para ti Thranduil, ni para ninguno de los tuyos- murmuro la oscura figura- Ni en tu reino, ni en ningún otro sobre Arda, y todo se lo debes a tu propio hijo- Termino Sauron entre risas.

Pronto vio que la mayoría de los elfos se replegaba hacia el norte.

Algo no andaba bien.

Un vuelco en el pecho doblo a Sauron en dos, con un gemido, supo al instante lo que había pasado. Legolas ya no se encontraba en Mordor.

Mordor. Pisos más abajo.

-¡Pronto, este es el camino!- susurro Haldir, señalando la entrada – o salida- de donde iniciaban las oscuras cavernas.

-Gimli, conoces mejor el camino, acompaña a Haldir, Elladan y Elrohir en la retaguardia- respondió Aragorn.

-Bah, de nuevo con ese engreído - murmuro Gimli mientras trataba de alcanzar al platinado elfo.

Avanzaron rápidamente por los intricados pasajes. Aragorn no dejaba de mirar hacia Legolas, le preocupaba en sobremanera que tuviera sus ojos cerrados, no lo había mencionado con sus hermanos, suficientes problemas tenían ya, fuera de eso, podía sentir que la respiración de Legolas era tranquila, ajena a todo el bullicio que lo rodeaba.

Empezaban a cubrir los primeros metros del camino, cuando Haldir hizo una señal de alto, todos aprestaron los sentidos, cuerpos tensados, armas listas.

-Es el tercer llamado del cuerno, Thranduil se retira. Sauron debe saber ya que Legolas no esta, y si no, pronto lo hará. Debemos arriesgarnos a marchar mas rápido- sugirió Haldir – con suerte, nuestros caballos aun nos esperan del otro lado.

-Estoy de acuerdo- respondió Aragorn- corramos el riesgo, hemos llegado muy lejos para perderlo todo ahora-

-Entonces apresurémonos. Podemos turnarnos para llevar a Legolas- sugirió Elladan.

-No- respondió tajante Aragorn- mmm, quiero decir que no me he cansado, apenas si pesa algo- respondió rápidamente Aragorn.

Los gemelos solo intercambiaron miradas – Esta bien, pero en cuanto te canses, no dudes en pedirnos ayuda, sabemos que puedes ser muy testarudo- comento Elrohir.

-Vamos entonces, a carrera- ordeno Haldir, eso si el señor enano puede seguirnos el paso- alcanzo a decir antes de comenzar a trotar.

-Ya veras si puedo seguirte el paso tonto elfo- Contesto Gimli, tratando de alcanzar al elfo-

-¿Lo vez Estel, somos tres elfitos y un enano- alcanzo a escuchar Aragorn a Haldir a lo lejos.

Aragorn solo sonrió, sabia que Haldir lo hacia para aliviar un poco la tensión, además de incitar a Gimli, esta caminata iba ser extenuante para el enano. Apretando más al hermoso elfo hacia su pecho, Estel empezó también la marcha.

Andùril- q.-brillo del oeste, la espada reforjada de los fragmentos de Narsil.


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 11

Mordor.

-¡No lo permitiré!- vociferaba Sauron - ¡No dejare que te aparten de mi lado!-

Sauron bajo rápidamente a donde había dejado a Legolas, seguido de una horda de orcos. Sabia que el elfo no había podio romper la orden que le había impuesto. La única respuesta era que alguien había osado entrar a sus dominios. Thranduil había sido una distracción. Muy tarde se había dado cuenta del engaño, tan distraído estaba observando la batalla, que solo se había enfocado en dirigir los orcos que peleaban contra el Rey elfo, y ahora le habían arrebatado lo mas precioso para el en toda Arda, a Legolas.

Limites Lórien

-¡Deprisa Estel!- grito Elladan desde la retaguardia- nos están alcanzando-

-Ya estamos cerca de los bordes de Lórien, no se atreverán a seguirnos tan lejos- respondió Aragorn.

-Y podremos descansar por fin de esta loca travesía- suspiro sin aliento Gimli.

-Si señor enano, una vez en los seguros limites de bosque, podremos descansar- alentó Haldir – pero por ahora debemos seguir, no podemos parar ahora-

-¡Aprisa entonces!- volvió a urgir Elrohir-¡Están, muy cerca ya!-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Te dije que nunca te dejaría ir pequeño elfo- escucho Legolas remotamente. Tratando de abrir los ojos, Legolas se incorporo de la suave hierba.

-¡Vaya, parece que estamos donde empezamos mi dulce elfo- volvió a decir la voz.

Legolas acabo de abrir los ojos- ¿Sauron¿Pero que había pasado con los demás? Instintivamente se llevo una mano al vientre.

-Nuestro hijo esta bien por ahora, no temas- escucho Legolas una voz a sus espaldas mientras gentiles brazos los ceñían por la cintura.

-¿Pero mi Ada¿Esta bien¿Y los demás?- pregunto consternado Legolas tratando de incorporarse.

-¿Mmm, Yo solo he venido a reclamar lo que es mió- respondió, Sauron sin interés por la pregunta de Legolas, mordisqueando una puntiaguda oreja.

-No entiendo, entonces¿Mi Ada no ha venido por mí?- suspiro Legolas inconsolable.

-Nadie te apartara de mi lado- volvió a reclamar Sauron, despojando ya al elfo de su túnica- Ahora terminaremos lo que empezamos¿mmm?-

-¡No, el bebé!... prometiste… -Protesto Legolas , tratando de levantarse de nuevo, pero Sauron lo sujeto mas firmemente, cayendo de nuevo, noto por fin la fría hierba en sus manos -¿Dónde estamos?...-

-Cerca de Lothlórien, supongo- exclamo suavemente Sauron mientras acariciaba tiernamente el pecho del elfo, endureciendo y enrojeciendo poco a poco esas rosas protuberancias.

-¿Lórien¿Pero como es posible si estábamos en Mordor?- exclamo sorprendido Legolas.

-Mañana tendrás tu respuesta pequeño, pero por ahora solo te quiero a ti, les demostrare que nuestro vínculo es más fuerte de lo que todos pensaban-

-¡Es… espera!- suplico Legolas al sentir una fina mano tomando su virilidad por debajo de sus ligeros pantaloncillos.

-No te preocupes mi dulce elfo, de esta forma no podemos dañar al bebé- consoló Sauron a sus espaldas- Pero no me malinterpretes, te tomare de todas maneras- termino de decir al escuchar un suspiro de alivió del elfo-

Esto solo provoco que Legolas se tensara de nuevo .Trato de detener la mano que ya iniciaba un ritmo y la otra mano que no dejaba uno de sus pezones en paz, trato de girar la cabeza para evitar que esa boca siguiera molestando la fina punta de su oreja, logrando solo besos en todo su cuello.

-¿Qué quieres decir "de esta manera"¡Si de todos modos piensas tomarme!- grito exasperado Legolas en tono acusador.

-Esto me recuerda la primera vez que te tome - susurro Sauron ignorando al elfo – me pregunto si seguirás tan estrecho como esa noche-

Antes que Legolas pudiera reclamar el cruel comentario, Sauron termino de retirarle los pantaloncillos e inclino gentilmente al elfo por la fina nuca, hasta que termino acostado bocabajo en la hierba. Legolas apenas logro sofocar un gemido cuando su firme virilidad rozo la brizna de la hierba. No perdiendo tiempo, Sauron lo tomo firmemente por las caderas levantándolas, así, expuesto, comenzó a prepararlo.

-Recuerdo como te gusta mi pequeño elfo- escucho Legolas atrás de si, y la simple anticipación del acto, hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

Con pequeñas chupaditas y besos, Sauron se tomo su tiempo, disfrutando como Legolas luchaba por safarse de sus manos, para al final empujar un poquito hacia atrás.

-Por favor…- rogó el elfo

-Así me gusta…- dijo Sauron mientras levantaba a un agitado elfo de nueva cuenta hacia su regazo- Así me gusta tomarte, bien mojadito y firme – tocando de nuevo la virilidad de Legolas para confirmarlo.

-¡Oh, Valar, como deseaba esto-pensó Legolas-como lo deseaba y como lo odiaba-

Cuando sintió que Sauron lo levantaba y empezaba a penetrarlo, empezó estremecerse de nuevo.

-¡Detente… !- grito Legolas mientras trataba de aferrarse a los muslos de Sauron para evitar que lo penetrara más.

-No te preocupes, no le pasara nada- respondió Sauron mientras seguía bajando al elfo ignorando sus agitaciones.

Con lágrimas peleando por salir y tratando de controlar su respiración, Legolas termino sentado en el regazo de Sauron.

-Mmm, mi dulce elfo, estas tan estrecho como la primera vez- gimió Sauron- no tengo que moverme – me aprietas tanto que casi no tengo que hacerlo- dijo Sauron mientras levantaba un par de veces sus caderas, esperando la reacción del elfo. Legolas se sobresalto un poco agitado al no poder evitar el reflejo de su cuerpo, así su estrecha abertura apretó la virilidad de Sauron.

-¿Vez, tu mismo me complacerás esta noche mi dulce elfo-

-Pero… …no entiendo…- sollozo Legolas

-No puedo evitar querer poseerte, aunque sea de esta manera, no temas mi dulce elfo, vendré por ti y te protegeré de esa bruja noldor- respondió Sauron.

Legolas quiso preguntar a que se refería con eso de venir por el¿acaso no estaba ya en sus manos otra vez¿acaso no todo había sido un tonto sueño, la única respuesta que sabia era a quien se refería Sauron con lo de "bruja Noldor", su mismo Ada la llamaba así algunas veces, pero la Dama Galadriel no podía ayudarle ahora.

-Pero por ahora solo te disfrutare - continuo Sauron, dando un par de empujones- y ahora quiero que me hagas arder mi dulce elfo-

Legolas no pudo evitar un quejido cuando Sauron acelero el ritmo con su mano y comenzó a molestar de nuevo su puntiaguda oreja.

-No podrán sepárame de mi amado elfo- murmuro Sauron cuando sintió que el elfo se tensaba. Legolas solo alcanzo a tomar una bocanada de aire antes de explotar en esa mano, forzando a su pasaje a estrecharse contra la virilidad de Sauron, suficiente para hacerlo venir.

-mmm¿Vez como me has complacido, ahora se buen elfito y espera por mi- dijo Sauron mientras depositaba a Legolas en la hierba y retiraba un poco de cabello de su cara.

Legolas frunció el ceño.

-Vendré por ti- Consoló Sauron con un tierno beso y cuida a nuestro bebé-

-¡Espera, no te vayas!- grito Legolas

-No te preocupes, estaré contigo en cada momento- consoló Sauron mientras se desvanecía.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-Legolas, mello nin, despierta- susurro Elrohir, colocando un paño frío en la frente del rubio elfo

-Esto no me gusta Estel, Legolas tiene mucha fiebre- comento Elladan levantando la vista preocupado.

-Lo se El, pero nada de lo que tengo aquí parece ayudarle- respondió Estel desconsolado, no apartando la vista del justo elfo tendido en la hierba.

-Además se ve muy agitado y no deja de temblar- dijo Haldir.

-No es normal ver a un elfo en este estado- comento Elladan mientras se levantaba –y sus ojos…-

-Lo se- interrumpió Estel- Pero como te dije antes, no sabemos por lo que paso Legolas ni que torturas tuvo que soportar en ese maldito lugar-

-¿Y que tanto murmura?- pregunto Gimli inquieto –no puedo escuchar nada de lo que dice-

-Delira, nada de lo que dice tiene sentido- respondió Elrohir, que seguía cambiando los paños húmedos.

Un grito por parte de Legolas los sobresalto a todos - ¡Espera… no…te vayas!- sollozo apenas Legolas.

Estel se hinco de inmediato- No temas mello nin, no te dejaremos- reconfortó Aragorn.

-La fiebre empeora- dijo Elrohir.

-Debemos continuar y llegar lo antes posible con la Dama- dijo Haldir- debemos forzar a nuestros caballos toda la noche sin descanso, es nuestra mejor oportunidad-

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Elladan

Gimli y Aragorn asintieron. Momentos después, con Legolas seguro en los brazos de Haldir – per se a las protestas de Estel- comenzaron de nuevo su camino.


	14. Chapter 14

.La Luz Y La Oscuridad.

CAPITULO 12

Lothlórien.

-¿Cómo esta mi hijo?- vocifero Thranduil al entrar al talan. Todas las cabezas voltearon al verlo entrar. Todas menos una.

-Esta en el borde Thranduil- respondió la Galadriel sin voltear la vista- Pero es fuerte, creo que sobrevivirá si…-

-¡Claro que es fuerte, es un Thranduilion!- exclamo el Rey elfo mientras avanzaba a la cama donde yacía Legolas.

Cuando pudo verlo, no pudo evitar una leve exclamación de dolor. Legolas se veía tan indefenso en esa enorme cama. Un rubor llenaba sus mejillas, pero el resto de su hermosa cara se encontraba pálida, demasiado pálida, sus labios estaban secos y entrecortados y su respiración era muy agitada. Pero lo que mas le impacto a Thranduil fue encontrar que sus ojos estaban cerrados.

-Sufre de fiebre- respondió Galadriel a la mirada de Thranduil- es raro en nuestro linaje, pero no imposible-

-Pero sus ojos…- respondió Thranduil hincándose junto a Legolas y tomándole una mano-

-Como te he dicho, esta al borde, pero su Fëa es luchando, no quiere partir a las Salas de Mandos- alentó Galadriel tomando muy ligeramente un hombro de Thranduil.

-No sabemos por lo que Legolas ha pasado en ese maldito lugar, solo nos queda esperar- dijo Celeborn acercándose junto a su esposa.

-Pe…pero algo no anda bien Galadriel- dijo Thranduil mirándola fijamente- siento que algo no anda bien con el-

Galadriel desvió levemente la mirada –Debemos esperar, tengamos esperanza que el pequeño hojaverde regresara a nosotros-

Ahora fue el turno de Thranduil de no contestar nada. En cambio se incorporó de un golpe, para buscar con la mirada a Aragorn. Aunque sus ojos denotaban furia, su voz era calmada.

-Dime Duandan, con detalle. que es lo que ha pasado¿Cómo ha ocurrido esta tragedia?-

Aragorn trago saliva. Había previsto esta confrontación. Pero ahora no sabia que contestar, una cosa era pensar en Thranduil y una muy diferente enfrentarlo cara a cara.

-Creo que esta conversación debemos llevarla en otro lado¿no te parece Thranduil, Legolas debe descansar- intercedió gentilmente Galadriel

Con una leve afirmación cabeza, Thranduil regreso donde Legolas, besando levemente sus labios y mejillas, luego salio siguiendo a Galadriel y Celeborn. Aragorn se despidió de sus hermanos que se quedarían con Legolas mientras tanto.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tras explicar lo sucedido. Aragorn abatido, se retiro del flet a petición de Galadriel.

-Tienes razón Thranduil, hay algo en Legolas que no anda bien, pero una sombra lo protege, no me deja ver más allá- dijo Galadriel.

-¿Una sombra¿quieres decir que el Oscuro aun lo asedia?- pregunto Thranduil consternado. No había tomado asiento, como Galadriel le había invitado, y se paseaba preocupado de aquí para allá.

-No, es lo que te he dicho, lo protege, es… es una aura que no le desea mal, Sauron o no, esta oscuridad no le desea daño- respondió Galadriel no apartando la mirada del incrédulo Rey.

-¿Lo protege, de quien o que, Legolas esta ahora entre nosotros, elfos que lo aman y quieren- respondió Thranduil.

-Creo que de eso se trata, esta sombra no quiere que nos acerquemos a el, es como si lo deseara para ella- respondió con un triste suspiro Galadriel.

-¿Pero puedes ayudarlo, no es así?- pregunto Thranduil deteniéndose para mirar de frente a Galadriel.

-¿Hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros Thranduil¿algo acerca de Legolas?- respondió con otra pregunta Galadriel.

Con un suspiro. Thranduil se sentó en el cómodo sillón.

Por varios minutos Galadriel y Celeborn –quien no había abierto la boca- guardaron silencio. Por fin, levantando la rubia cabeza, Thranduil hablo.

-Como bien saben , mi amada Idrial, madre de Legolas, murió en el parto. Antes de morir, me dijo que Legolas estaba predestinado a grandes cosas, pero que gran sufrimiento le esperaban por ser el portador de la Luz. El destino de Arda estaría en sus manos- concluyo tristemente Thranduil.

-Entonces conoces La Profecía de La Luz y La Oscuridad- afirmo Galadriel.

Thranduil asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Algo más?- inquirió Galadriel .

Thranduil se movió inquieto en su asiento –Legolas es un elfo fértil- dijo por fin tras una breve pausa.

Celeborn y Galadriel soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa.

Thranduil abrió los ojos desmesuradamente -¿Qué tiene que ver esto con lo que le pasa a mi hijo?-

-¿Lo sabe Legolas, sabe de su fertilidad?- pregunto Galadriel esquivando una vez mas la pregunta del Rey elfo.

-No. No me pareció prudente. Legolas siempre ha demostrado ser un elfo responsable. No quería que pasara la mitad de su vida preocupado por estos hechos, ni por ser fértil ni por ser parte de una Profecía olvidada. Pensaba decirle en cuanto tomara al Reino del Bosque Negro bajo su mando. Como tú sabes, un elfo de sangre real no puede unir su Hröa con otro elfo hasta subir al trono-

-Ya veo, es razonable tu interés por la felicidad de tu hijo Thranduil, aunque Legolas debió de ser advertido de todo esto antes de partir-

-¡Es que no debió partir!- dijo Thranduil alzando la voz- Solo debía ir a Rivendel a entregar unas noticias a Lord Elrond, después debió regresar a casa. El se ofreció en esta misión sin mi conocimiento ni autorización-

-Ya veo. Los elfos jóvenes suelen ser muy impetuosos, no lo culpes por ello Thranduil, Legolas apenas si ha visto algo fuera de su reino, es compresible sus ansias de querer ir mas allá-

-Lo se. Pero mira lo que ha pasado- respondió Thranduil levantándose de nuevo- ahora dime, que tiene que ver Sauron en todo esto-

Ahora Galadriel se quedo pensativa.

-Sauron, como estoy segura ya sabes, es la parte Oscura que menciona la Profecía. Sin embargo, no se que parte exacta juega Legolas, pero si su Luz sucumbe a la Oscuridad, todo esta perdido - respondió por fin Galadriel.

-Si, es lo que sospechaba. Desde que me llegaron las noticias de esta tragedia, no he dejado de pensar en eso. Pero si Legolas ya esta con nosotros, no veo como Sauron logre su cometido-

-Esa respuesta nos la dará Legolas una vez que recupere sus fuerzas- dijo Galadriel- Pero debemos ser cautelosos- advirtió Galadriel- El psique del Príncipe se encuentra muy frágil, un error en nuestras palabras y podríamos acabar con su deseo de permanecer en Arda-

-Entiendo- respondió Thranduil.

-Es por esto que te pido que no alejes a sus amigos de su lado. Serán un gran ayuda en se recuperación-

-¿Qué¿Permitir a ese Duandan estar cerca de Legolas, después de lo que paso?- exclamo Thranduil –Y tu quieres que seamos cautelosos con nuestras palabras-

-Aragorn ama a Legolas como a un hermano, eso bien lo sabes. Nunca haría nada para lastimarlo. ¿No acaso demostró valor y amistad al ir por el Príncipe?-

Thranduil solo protesto con la cabeza levemente como respuesta.

-Además están los hijos de Elrond¿Les negaras también a ellos esto?-

-Conozco a lo gemelos desde que eran unos elfitos. No tengo nada contra ellos- respondió Thranduil.

-Además están Haldir y Gimli, que también tienen una amistad muy especial con Legolas-

-Al Capitán de tu Guardia también lo conozco por su lealtad hacia mi hijo¿Pero quien es este Gimli?- pregunto Thranduil curioso- Me suena ese nombre de algún lado-

Galadriel tragó saliva. Sabía lo que venia.

-Es Gimli hijo de Glóin, un viejo conocido tuyo-

Thranduil apretó los puños-¿Un enano¿Mi hijo amigo de un enano¡Por los Valar, ahora si creo que Legolas esta perdido-

-No exageres Thranduil, Gimli ha demostrado una amistad muy leal hacia Legolas¿acaso no lo he dejado entrar yo misma a mis dominios?-

Otro refunfuño de Thranduil.

-¿Y que hay de los medianos¿Partirán pronto?-Pregunto Thranduil cambiando de tema, otro tema era mucho mejor que hablar de los enanos, aunque este tema involucrara al anillo.

-Partirán en unas semanas-contesto Galadriel- lo único que saben es que Legolas esta a salvo y es lo único que necesitan saber.

-Ahora que lo pienso- dijo Thranduil después de una pausa- tal vez es buena idea dejar que Legolas vea a sus amigos. La Profecía menciona algo sobre que la amistad, lealtad, valor y unión estarán presentes, tal vez estos valores son lo que necesita ahora Legolas, en sus amigos-

Galadriel quedo estupefacta..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aragorn y Haldir se turnaban para cambiar los paños húmedos. Legolas seguía con fiebre, aunque su hidratación había mejorado, al forzarle poco a poco y con mucha paciencia, traguitos de agua por la reseca boca.

Elladan y Elrohir se habían retirado a descansar un rato, mientras ellos se quedaban con el Príncipe..

-¡Oh, mellon nin, despierta ya¿No vez como nos tienes preocupados, ni que decir de tu Ada, se paso toda la mañana y tarde contigo- susurro Aragorn.

-Debes despertar ya, mellon nin, los bosques están agraciados esta epoca del año- animo Haldir.

Pero todo lo que obtuvieron fue un gemido de Legolas.

-No me gusta, parece como si tuviera pesadillas- Comento Haldir mirando al humano.

-Si, se a lo que te refieres, y no paran desde que llegamos- respondió Aragorn.

Tan preocupados estaban mirando los ojos de Legolas, que se sobresaltaron al escuchar unas pesadas pisadas.

-El enano…hace su entrada casi silenciosa- comento Haldir entre risas.

-Ya te escuche- reclamo Gimli al entrar –Pero no importa, porque esta noche Legolas se despertara, y será gracias a mi, já-

-¿Y como piensas hacer eso Gimli?- pregunto con curiosidad Aragorn.

-Si, dinos como despertaras al bello durmiente¿con un beso?- rió Haldir.

-Mmmph, ya verás tonto elfo- gruño Gimli- ¡A ver tu estupido elfo¡despierta de una vez!- grito Gimli a una sensible oreja. Haldir se tapo los oídos.

-¡Detente tonto enano¿Es que acaso quieres reventarle sus sensibles oídos?- reclamo Haldir.

Sin hacer caso del elfo, Gimli siguió su cantaleta. - ¡Eres un debilucho, mírate, ahí, tumbando en la cama como un elfito!-

Haldir se levanto para hacer callar al enano, pero su Aragorn lo detuvo en seco, al girar para reclamarle por que lo había detenido, Haldir vio que Aragorn miraba fijamente a Legolas. Al voltear vio con asombro que los ojos del Príncipe luchaban por abrirse.

Alentado por esto. Gimli siguió provocado al elfo.

-¿Qué esperas principito!. ¿Quieres callarme o seguir autocompadeciéndote, no eres mejor que un enano-

-Por favor… que alguien lo calle… por favor- balbuceo apenas Legolas abriendo los ojos.

-¡Legolas, mellon, has despertado!- grito Aragorn con alegría-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Agua…por favor…-musito con voz ronca Legolas.

-No te preocupes Legolas, yo lo haré callar- contesto Haldir arremangándose las mangas de su túnica. Gimli retrocedió con una mueca de asombro.

-¡Haldir, deja a Gimli en paz, Legolas ha despertado¿No es más importante?- reclamo Aragorn.

-¡Claro Estel, solo estaba bromeando!- Respondió Haldir mientras acercaba un vaso con agua a Legolas -Pero después ya vera- murmuro apenas.

Legolas rió apenas.

-Nos alegra mucho que estés con nosotros mello nin- respondió Aragorn y Haldir.

Thranduil entro en esos momentos junto con Galadriel, y los gemelos, al haber escuchado unos gritos sordos, se habían alarmado.

-Ion nin, estas despierto- exclamo con alegría Thranduil, acercándose a la cama.

-La fiebre ha bajado- explico Aragorn.

-Ada… en verdad eres tu…. ¿no estoy soñando?-susurro Legolas, unas lagrimas ya salían de sus cansados ojos., alzando una mano, toco una mejilla de Thranduil.

-No es un sueño Ion nin, estas con nosotros, estas a salvo, ya no estarás solo- tranquilizo Thranduil, tomando a su vez la mano de Legolas.

-No estaba solo- respondió Legolas con la voz cansada

Antes que Thranduil preguntara a que se refería. Galadriel gentilmente coloco un dedo sobre su boca. Legolas dormía ya, mas tranquilo, esta vez con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

Pero Thranduil y Galadriel cruzaron una mirada de preocupación.

-

Fea-alma  
Hroa- cuerpo


	15. Chapter 15

La Luz Y La Oscuridad.

CAPITULO 13

Legolas no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sumergido en ese ardiente sueño. Todo lo que sabía es que quería llegar a la superficie, respirar y olvidarlo todo. Pero entre mas luchaba por llegar, mas se hundía en ese oscuro precipicio.

Cuando ya se daba por vencido, un calor en su vientre lo animo a seguir luchando. Tomando nuevas fuerzas, comenzó a pelear de nuevo, escuchaba voces a lo lejos, pero ya no sabía si eran verdad o era el vació, ecos de su propia angustia. Una voz sobresalió de las demás, tan tosca y persistente, que en un momento todo lo que quería era que se callara. Pero la voz, al contrario, se hizo más grosera – algo familiar- Pensó Legolas.

-Por favor, que alguien lo calle- trato de gritar Legolas, abriéndose paso por la penumbra. Por fin, una voz preocupada lo llamo por su nombre. Legolas quiso responder, pero su boca la sentía tan seca, que apenas pudo pedir un poco de agua. Pronto un vaso toco sus marchitos labios, el agua pronto lo reanimo un poco, alcanzo a escuchar un comentario, una voz melodiosa, no pudo evitar una sonrisa. De nuevo las voces lo consolaron. Voces que pensó nunca volver a escuchar.

Pero una voz de entre todas fue la que lo llevo a enfocar todas sus energías. Esa dulce voz llena de alegría y alivio al mismo tiempo.

-Ada-

Parecía tan real, pero tenia que estar seguro, con gran esfuerzo, alzo una mano para tocar a su padre. Podía sentir la humedad de las lágrimas que había derramado. Si, era real.

-Pensé que era un sueño-

-Ya no estarás solo- prometió su padre

Legolas no pudo evitar decir la verdad. No estaba solo y nunca lo estaría.

Pero por ahora podía descansar, su padre lo cuidaría, no había nada que temer por el momento…

Thranduil no pudo evitar el vuelco en su corazón. Obviamente Legolas no se refería a ellos. ¿Entonces era verdad lo que había dicho Galadriel? Pero entonces, Legolas parecía dormir tranquilamente ahora.

-Parece que nuestro Príncipe ha decidido permanecer con nosotros- dio Galadriel en medio del silencio- esta fuera de peligro por ahora-

Suspiros de alivio.

-Os ruego que me dejen a solas con mi hijo- dijo Thranduil.

-Debes descansar Thranduil, apenas si has comido algo- intercedió Celeborn – Galadriel y yo nos quedaremos con el mientras todos descansan y comen algo, prometo llamarte si pasa algo-

-Gracias, pero prefiere estar aquí cuando despierte- respondió Thranduil acomodando un sillón junto a la cama.

Viendo que el Rey no pensaba moverse y deseaba estar solo. Galadriel hizo una seña a los demás para que abandonaran la habitación.

-Recuerda Thranduil nuestra platica, estaremos cerca si nos necesitas- dijo Galadriel mientras salía también.

Thranduil solo asintió con la cabeza, no quitando la aliviada mirada de la cama.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de lo que para Thranduil pareció un tiempo interminable, vio con alegría que Legolas comenzaba a despertarse.

-Legolas, mi hojita¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto ansioso Thranduil, acercando un poco de agua.

Con una leve sonrisa en los labios, Legolas acepto el agua que se le ofrecía, tomando tan ávidamente, que Thranduil tuvo que retirarle varias veces el vaso para que tomara más despacio.

-Despacio Legolas- murmuro con cariño.

-Ada… ¿Qué ha pasado?...- exclamo alarmado Legolas, tratando de levantarse al no reconocer el lugar donde estaban.

-Tranquilo Ion, estamos en Lórien- conforto Thranduil, obligando a Legolas a recostarse de nuevo.

-¡Lórien!- susurro apenas Legolas – justo lo que dijo…-

-¿Quién Legolas¿Quién lo dijo?- pregunto Thranduil, no se le habían escapado las tenues palabras de su hijo.

-…-

-Legolas- empezó Thranduil con voz calmada –dime¿Que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?-

-…-

-Mi hojita, confía en mí, créeme que nada de lo que digas me hará amarte menos- animó Thranduil

Legolas dudaba, podía fingir que no recordaba nada, podía fingir que nada había pasado, pero entonces… ¿Por qué sentía un hueco en el corazón¿Y de que servia ignorar la verdad? Pero¡Valar, no podía enfrentar a su padre, no ahora…

-Es… es difícil de recordar Ada, todo esta borroso…-

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?- insistió Thranduil.

-Estábamos cerca de Lothlórien, acampamos para descansar…-

-¿Y…?-

Legolas paso saliva.

-El… la oscuridad vino...-

-Tomate todo el tiempo que quieras Legolas…-

-El… me llevo a Mordor… y…me hablo de una Profecía… -

Thranduil palideció un poco.

-¡Pero yo le he dicho que es mentira! Tú me hubieras dicho… ¿verdad?...-

Thranduil quedo en silencio unos minutos. No había caso en ocultar la verdad, además, al parecer, Legolas sabia ya demasiado.

-Legolas, es verdad que yo sabia de esta antigua Profecía, pero te aseguro que dudaba de su veracidad…- contesto Thranduil con tristeza en sus ojos – No quería verte crecer bajo su sombra-

Legolas solo miro a su Ada entre asombrado y temeroso¿Qué mas sabia su Ada?

-Legolas¿Qué más se te ha dicho?-

-…-

-Por favor Ion nin, dime – suplico Thranduil.

-El… me dijo… que yo le ayudaría a devastar Arda- contesto en un sollozo Legolas.

Thranduil solo atino a abrazar a su hijo, consolándolo con suaves palabras mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-¿Y te ha dicho como?- murmuro suavemente Thranduil.

Thranduil sintió la cabeza de su hijo agitarse en negativa en su pecho, Legolas no lo miraba a los ojos.

Thranduil no insistió mas, contento de poder sentir a Legolas una vez mas cerca de el y poder expresarle cuanto lo amaba. Pronto Legolas se quedo dormido en sus brazos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Realmente estoy muy confundido Galadriel, confundido y asustado – dijo Thranduil mientras comía unas viandas rápidamente.

-Despacio Thranduil- sonrió la Dama Galadriel.

-No quiero dejar a Legolas tanto tiempo solo – argumento el Rey elfo .

-Esta bien acompañado Thranduil, no temas. Ahora dime¿Qué te tiene confundido?-

-Legolas, teme hablar conmigo, hay algo mas, lo se…-

-Debes darle tiempo Thranduil, piensa en todo lo que ha pasado-

-Lo se, pero…-

Un grito de alarma lo interrumpió a media sentencia. Y ni Thranduil ni Galadriel tenían que preguntar de donde la alarma.

No tardaron en llegar al flet, ya que Thranduil había insistido en descansar no muy lejos de donde encontraba su Legolas.

Cuando llegaron, Thranduil ahogo un grito de horror y angustia.

La cama de Legolas estaba vacía, las sabanas empapadas en sangre, Elrohir y Elladan yacían en el piso, inmóviles.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Legolas no recordaba como había llegado ahí, pero pronto sintió la suave brisa en su cara, cuando pudo enfocarse mejor, pudo escuchar el viento al pasar sobre los grandes árboles de Lothlórien y sentir el césped bajo sus pies desnudo.

Legolas no se pregunto como había llegado ahí, solo espero…

No paso mucho antes de que los árboles dejaran de cantar y el sol se nublara un poco.

-¿Me extrañaste mi dulce Príncipe?-

-No extraño a los mentirosos- respondió Legolas encarando a la conocida y bella figura.

-¿Sigues molesto por que no he venido por ti?-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan cerca de Lórien?-pregunto Legolas evasivamente

-Aunque no he recuperado todas mis fuerzas, puedo ir a donde me plazca todavía, ni Galadriel puede detenerme-

-¿Te duele?- pregunto Legolas mirando la fina sombra de oscura en el ropaje de Sauron.

-Apenas es un rasguño. Esos elfos en verdad te estiman- contesto Sauron tocándose levemente el pecho.

-Son los hermanos que nunca tuve. ¿Estarán bien, verdad?-

-Solo con dolor de cabeza al despertar, pocos han osado tocarme, pero sabía que te entristecerías si los hubiera despedazado-

-¿A que viniste?- pregunto Legolas exasperado. En verdad estaba preocupado por los gemelos. La llegada de Sauron había sido inesperada. El mismo no había tenido tiempo ni de gritar siquiera. Solo alcanzo a ver que Elladan había desfundado el cuchillo. Galadriel debía saber que había ocurrido. Pronto estarían ahí.

-¿A que has venido? – volvió a preguntar Legolas.

-Por un sentimiento…- respondió Sauron acercándose un poco más. Pero Legolas retrocedió los mismos pasos, hasta que su espalda toco la ruda corteza de un mallorn.

-No se si es rencor o amor por lo que sigo aquí- contesto sinceramente Legolas.

-No es necesario este dolor mi querido elfo, ahora estas cerca de aquellos que te aman¿no eres feliz?- murmuro Sauron acorralando a Legolas, apoyándose contra el. Legolas sentía ya la corteza rozar su ligera camiseta.

-Ahora brillas mas, te vez mas hermoso que la ultima vez que te vi. ¿No fue también un buen sueño acaso?- pregunto Sauron abrazando muy suavemente al elfo.

-¿Fue real?- pregunto Legolas ruborizándose un poco.

-Nuestros Fëar están mas unidos de lo crees- contesto Sauron acariciando una sonrosada mejilla- y Galadriel lo sabe…-

Legolas paso saliva.

-Pero ignora lo más importante. Nuestro pequeño tesoro – continuo Sauron apoyando ahora una mano en el plano vientre del elfo –Pronto se te notara¿sabes?-

Legolas lanzo una mirada de terror y tristeza. ¡Valar¿Qué haría entonces?

Sauron retrocedió un poco.

-Nadie lo sabe aun. ¿No es verdad, ni siquiera tu Ada-

-…-

Pronto esas manos que acariciaban su vientre comenzaron a buscar el firme trasero, y con un firme movimiento, fue atraído hacia el otro cuerpo. Legolas cerró los ojos

-En verdad deseo con todo el corazón que vengas conmigo, podría llevarte a la fuerza, como la primera vez- dijo Sauron apretándose del todo contra el elfo- podría arrasar todo este bosquecillo y a todos los elfos con el – continuo Sauron buscado la temblorosa boca del elfo.

-Pero no es lo que tu corazón desea en estos momentos, tampoco quiero que sea por el bebe sino que lo desees por el bebe. Sabes que nunca les haría daño- continuo Sauron apartándose en un suave movimiento.

Silencio.

-Sálvame del olvido pequeño elfo y vendré por ti- dijo Sauron, despidiéndose con un suave beso- solo tienes que pedírmelo y vendré-

Legolas abrió los ojos cuando sintió de nuevo la brisa en su cara, estaba solo. A lo lejos escucho su nombre…alguien lo llamaba, tuvo el impulso de correr, pero solo se quedo ahí, ahogado en un mar de desasosiego.

-Sálvame del olvido…- murmuro Legolas

-¡Legolas! ...Contéstame…!Legolas!...-

-¿Ada?-

-


	16. Chapter 16

La Luz y La Oscuridad

Capitulo 14

-¡Esto es más grave de los que pensé querido mió!- exclamo sorprendida Galadriel – Ni nuestra magia ha sido suficiente para mantener, no digamos alejada, pero por lo menos a raya este mal-

-En verdad Galadriel que no entiendo, Sauron pudo haber matado fácilmente a Elladan y Elrohir, en cambio los ha dejado vivir- contesto igual de alarmado Celeborn.

Thranduil solo guardaba silencio.

-Nuestros valientes Elladan y Elrohir- suspiro Galadriel – No saben cuan cerca estuvieron de conocer a Mandos.

-Lo que no entiendo – dijo por fin Thranduil - ¿Es como se ha dejado herir por esos dos?-

-Algo lo ha distraído, no dudo de sus verdaderas intenciones- dijo Galadriel

-Pero si eso es verdad, pudo haber matado fácilmente a los gemelos y llevarse a Legolas. En cambio lo ha dejado en el bosque solo y a estos ilesos – contesto Thranduil – es como si esperara algo… algo que solo Legolas puede darle, no entiendo-

- Es su Luz la que desea…dime Thranduil¿Te ha contado Legolas que paso esa tarde?- pregunto Galadriel preocupada.

-No, no ha querido hablar del tema. Y yo no lo he obligado, parece tan… perdido¡Oh! Valar, temo perderlo Galadriel-

-No desesperes Thranduil. Te ruego que se queden aquí el tiempo que sea necesario. El tiempo que necesite Legolas para regresar a nosotros. Por favor, considera esta petición que te hago- rogó Galadriel.

-En verdad que quería partir a mi Reino lo antes posible. Pero estamos cerca, demasiado cerca de Mordor- contesto Thranduil- Galadriel¿Hay algo que no sepa aun¿Algo que no me hayas dicho, ahora no veo diferencia entre quedarnos aquí o partir a mi Reino-

Galadriel desvió la mirada –Te he dicho todo lo que se querido amigo, suposiciones son todo lo que tengo ahora-

-mmm-

-El resto de la comunidad partirá pronto- interrumpió el silencio Celeborn- aun no es seguro que Aragorn vaya, aunque ha prestado juramento, su amistad para con Legolas es mas grande, tendremos una reunión mañana para decidir todo sobre el asunto-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Olvídalo, no te dejare solo mientras esa cosa anda rondando los alrededores!- grito Aragorn –Me quedares aquí, justamente aquí -

-Pero Aragorn- reclamo Legolas desde su cama - debes partir con los Hobbits, la misión es más importante que mis problemas-

-¿Llamas problemas a esta aterradora situación?- rió Aragorn – de veras Legolas, si no te conociera mejor, pensaría que deseas estar solo con esa cosa-

-…-

-Lo siento, no he querido decir eso, perdona- se disculpo rápidamente Aragorn al ver la tristeza en los ojos del elfo.

-No tienes por que Estel, no es nada- contesto Legolas- además no me quedare solo, mi Adar se quedara conmigo, los gemelos no partirán todavía a Rivendell, y esta Haldir también para acompañarme. Y no olvidemos que ya no soy un elfito- bromeo forzadamente Legolas al final.

-Elfito o no, no me gusta la idea de dejarte atrás- suspiro Aragorn sentándose en el borde de la cama- Gimli y Boromir pueden ir con Frodo. De todo modos, el enemigo parecer estar mas interesado en otras cosas que recuperar el anillo-

-El dijo… que eso era una distracción… que en verdad no le interesa el anillo…pero no podemos estar seguros¿verdad?-

-¿El te dijo eso?- pregunto Aragorn acariciando una hebra del cabello de Legolas.

Legolas afirmo con la cabeza – El dijo que yo le ayudaría en sus verdaderos propósitos, pero…-

-¿Si?- Aragorn inclino más el cabeza, interesado más en esos ojos que en la respuesta del elfo.

-Yo no quiero, en verdad que no quiero Estel¿entiendes?...pero creo que no podré evitarlo… -

-No puede obligarte Legolas, no mientras yo este a tu lado- murmuro Aragorn buscando los labios del elfo.

-No pensaras igual después…- murmuro pasmado Legolas, hundiéndose mas en la mullida almohada para huir de esos labios.

-¡Que esta pasando aquí?- exclamo Elladan tan alto que Aragorn cayo al suelo.

-Legolas¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana?- pregunto Elrohir sin prestar atención a sus hermanos.

-Bien, gracias Elrohir -Contesto Legolas con un rubor que hizo a Elrohir sonreír más.

-Te he traído algo de comer. Soy el único que se preocupa por tu salud. Estos dos solo se la pasan molestando y asediándote¿verdad?- continuo Elrohir lanzando una mirada de reproche a Estel que seguía en el suelo y a Elladan burlándose de el. Elrohir termino de colocar la bandeja en el regazo de Legolas.

-Gracias Ro, pero en verdad no tengo mucho apetito esta mañana- dijo Legolas al mirar la comida, una sensación en su estomago buscaba salida, y no para bien.

-Pero no has comido bien desde que llegaste- reclamo Elladan acercándose a la cama- estas muy pálido y delgado –

-Pero…-

-Vamos, solo un poco- insistieron lo gemelos a coro.

Legolas trato, en verdad trato de mostrar su mejor cara. Con una leve sonrisa, paso un pequeño bocado, luego otro. Animado, trato otro acompañado de dulce jugo de frutas.

Grave error.

Pronto sintió de nuevo esa sensación desagradable en su estomago. Empujando la bandeja a Estel, se incorporo rápidamente de la cama, lo que le costo un dolor de cabeza punzante en la frente y un vértigo que solo acentuó su malestar, recobrando el balance, se apresuro ágilmente al privado anexo que servia como cuarto de baño.

Tan rápido había pasado todo, que los tres hermanos solo se quedaron mirándose unos a otros, preguntándose que había pasado. No fue hasta que escucharon un molesto estomago desahogarse que todos reaccionaron preocupados.

-Mello nin¿te sientes bien?- pregunto Aragorn del otro lado de la puerta. Otro desahogo fue su respuesta.

-Elladan, ve por la Dama Galadriel- apresuro Aragorn, no moviéndose de la puerta,- Y procura que venga sola-

Entendiendo las palabras de su hermano, Elladan solo asintió con la cabeza.

Elrohir mientras tanto, busco un par de toallitas y abrió mas las ligeras cortinas.

Cuando Galadriel llego, ya Legolas se hallaba en la cama. Elrohir le murmuraba dulces palabras mientras refrescaba su frente con tollas húmedas. Aragorn le acercaba un poco de agua.

- Veo que eres muy querido mi Príncipe- dijo Galadriel al pie de la cama del elfo.

- Mucho mi Señora, y no es ninguna molestia ayudar a un amigo- respondió Aragorn.

- Se ha sentido tan mal, que no ha tolerado ninguno bocado esta mañana abuela- continuo Elrohir.

- Eso me ha dicho tu hermano. Ahora os ruego que me dejen sola con el Príncipe- ordeno Galadriel.

No atreviéndose a contradecir a la Dama, Aragorn y Elrohir solo se despidieron con la mirada de Legolas y abandonaron silenciosamente el flet.

Legolas, que ya se había recuperado de su abrupto malestar, miro nerviosamente mientras Galadriel se acercaba para sentarse a su lado.

-Es poco común que un elfo sufra de este tipo de malestares- comenzó Galadriel mientras posaba sus penetrantes ojos en Legolas.

- Fue… fue por un leve mareo… - comenzó a decir Legolas - … me ha pasado desde que llegue… no he comido bien desde entonces-

- Son pocas las causas por la que un elfo sufre de estos malestares- continuo Galadriel – Y estoy segura que no sufres envenenamiento-

Legolas sintió que su corazón le daba un vuelco en el pecho. - ¡Oh, Valar, ella lo sabe, lo sabe…! - Trato de sostener la mirada de Galadriel, esperando que continuara.

Al ver que Legolas no decía nada, Galadriel continuo –Thranduil no lo sabe mi pequeño y no tiene por que saberlo nunca-

-Mi Señora, no entiendo…-

-Lo que digo mi querido Legolas, es que aun estamos a tiempo de ayudarte a resolver este "asunto"-

Legolas trato de ahogar las lagrimas que ya reñían por salir¿insinuaba Galadriel lo que el creía?-

Tu Adar te ha hablado de la Profecía¿no es así?- dijo Galadriel levantándose del lecho.

-Así es, pero aun no…-

-Sabes lo que esta dice, sabes que lo que llevas en tus entrañas puede representar el fin… – interrumpió Galadriel enérgicamente- …el fin de Arda-

-¡No!- respondió Legolas, atreviéndose a levantar la voz – Yo solo siento calidez y luz, mi bebe no puede representar el fin…-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- respondió Galadriel -¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro sabiendo quien es su progenitor? Créeme pequeño, Sauron no ha dejado nada al azar. Este bebe solo traerá destrucción y caos a la Tierra Media. ¿Quieres ser la causa de este sufrimiento? Aun estamos a tiempo Legolas, nadie tiene por que enterarse. Podrás partir a tu Reino con tu Adar- insistió Galadriel acercándose de nuevo a la cama.

-Lo que yo quiero mi Señora, es tener a mi bebe. Nada ni nadie me lo quitara, no lo permitiré…- respondió Legolas cobrando valor, se trataba de su bebe, y no iba a ceder a la atroz acción que proponía la Dama.

-¿No has pensado en tu Reino, en aquellos que te aman?- volvió a abordar Galadriel -¿No lo entiendes Legolas, Sauron solo te ha utilizado, no le importas tu ni tu bebe, solo le interesa la Luz de tu Fëar y el bebe es solo el medio –

-No es verdad…- comenzó a decir Legolas al borde del llanto- el me ha dicho que…-

-¿Qué te ama?- completo burlonamente Galadriel la frase – ¿Y en verdad le has creído mi pequeño Legolas? Mentiras, el Oscuro solo usa mentiras para lograr sus objetivos ¡No puedes… no podemos permitir eso!-

Legolas se sentía perdido. Podía llamar a Sauron ahora… podía. Seguro Galadriel no era rival para el… El no permitiría que le arrebatasen la decisión, el derecho de tener lo que poco a poco se había convertido en lo mas importante para el.

¿Pero si Galadriel tenia razón¿Si su bebe no nacía con la luz de los Eldar¿Estaba destinado a ser el instrumento de Sauron?

Si, podía llamarlo ahora, el detendría a Galadriel de seguir diciendo todas esas atrocidades…

Pero el no vendría… a menos que el enfrentara su corazón…y este no era un buen momento…

Viendo la duda en los ojos del Príncipe, ignorando el porque, Galadriel creyó ganar terreno.

-Dime Legolas, en tu reciente encuentro con Sauron¿Qué te ha dicho¿Te ha prometido algo¿Mas mentiras?-

Legolas sintió de nuevo el malestar en su estomago, pero esta vez no debido a su estado, sino a las retorcidas palabras que escuchaba, las claras intenciones de estas.

-Mi señora, nada se me ha prometido, sino el respeto a la vida de mis amigos, de mis seres amados y este bosque que usted gentilmente protege. Se me ha prometido tanto mi seguridad como la de mi bebe…-

-Inocente Príncipe¿Y le has creído semejantes…?-

-Prueba es que la vida de Elladan y Elrohir no fueron tomadas- interrumpió Legolas sutilmente – Y estos bosques no han sido arrasados por el fuego y por la sombras-

-Eso no demuestra nada- respondió Galadriel un poco airada, ignoraba el hecho que sus bosques habían estado tan cerca del desastre -Son artimañas del enemigo para confundirte-

-No niego que Sauron es cruel y desalmado, que me ha engañado y lastimado antes y que sus intenciones no me son claras, - respondió sereno Legolas –pero de algo estoy seguro mi Señora , y es el hecho que yo deseo a este bebe-

-Olvidas algo Legolas- dijo Galadriel jugándose la ultima carta – Tu Rey y Ada, Thranduil…-

Legolas palideció.

-¿En verdad crees que tu Adar permitirá que lo conserves cuando se entere? Piénsalo Legolas, eres su único hijo, el Príncipe Heredero al trono, lo avergonzarías…-

Miles de veces Legolas se había hecho la misma pregunta¿Cómo reaccionaria su Ada¿Con furia¿Decepción¿Vergüenza? Y otras miles se había respondido. Talvez todas. Pero escucharlo de otra persona era doloroso.

Si Thranduil se ponía del lado de Galadriel… no había modo de luchar a los dos…

-Aragorn te quiere mucho Legolas, talvez demasiado, Haldir, y mis nietos también te estiman, les destrozaría saber esto…-

Legolas tomo una decisión. Si la vida de su bebe dependía de quedarse solo, así seria. No daría más dolor a sus seres queridos. Pero ni por ellos entregaría a su bebe.

-Mi Señora, os lo ruego, dejadme tener a mi bebe, en verdad lo es todo para mi…-

-Lo siento Legolas, pero he tomado mi decisión-

-¿Pero que hay de mi decisión, de mi derecho a elegir?- replico Legolas enfurecido.

-No estas en condiciones de elegir, lo que esta en juego aquí es el destino de Arda. No podemos correr riesgos. El anillo debe ser destruido, y el caos no puede nacer - respondió fríamente Galadriel –Alguien debe decidir…-

-¿Riesgos¿es decir que hay una oportunidad que mi bebe sea un elfito normal?- pregunto Legolas impresionado, incorporándose un poco de la cama.

Galadriel no contesto por unos momentos.

-Hay una posibilidad, pero es muy remota…por favor Legolas, piensa en tus amigos, en tu Ada…piensa en los bosques que tanto amaba tu Nana…-

Una oportunidad, es todo lo que Legolas pedía, una oportunidad…

-Por favor mi Señora, comprenda que no quiero renunciar a el sabiendo que hay una probabilidad…sabiendo que hay una esperanza…-

-Alguien tiene que decidir, lo siento Legolas- respondió Galadriel ignorando las suplicas del elfo- lo haremos esta noche…-

Legolas sentía ya las lagrimas salir desesperadas. Tenía tan poco tiempo. Y en el estado en que se encontraba, dudaba poder siquiera huir. Ni pensar en pedir ayuda a Aragorn o los demás.

-Por favor mi Señora, le ruego que reconsidere… es de mi bebe de quien estamos hablando… no puedo permitir esto… es cruel…es…es… un crimen…

-Alguien tiene que pensar en las consecuencias…- comenzó a responder Galadriel exasperada.

-¡Y ese alguien no eres tu Galadriel! – Resonó una voz en todo el flet, Galadriel y Legolas giraron sobresaltados a la figura que en esos momentos entraba –Y no te atrevas a suplicar una vez mas Legolas-

-¡Thranduil!-

-¡Si te atreves a tocar a mi hijo maldita bruja noldor, te partiré en dos el corazón con mis propias manos!-


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 15  
La Luz y La Oscuridad

-¡Si te atreves a tocar a mi hijo maldita bruja noldor, te partiré en dos el corazón con mis propias manos!- Grito enfurecido Thranduil.

El corazón de Legolas salto de alivio al ver a su Adar, pero luego el horror vino, nunca había visto a Thranduil tan furioso, una leve rubor cubría sus mejillas, su fino cuello se mostraba tenso, los puños cerrados y crispados a los lados.

-¿Ada?- llamo tímidamente Legolas desde su cama.

Thranduil le dirigió una mirada de cariño, antes de enfrentarse de nuevo a Galadriel.

-Escucha Thranduil… – empezó a decir Galadriel, pero fue interrumpida por otro grito del Rey elfo.

-¡No quiero escuchar otra palabra de tu boca Galadriel¡He escuchado bastante!-

-Pero es que no entiendes, permítame explicarte, el espejo…-

-¡No le pondrás un solo dedo a mi hijo Galadriel y eso es todo! – respondió Thranduil. Con grandes pasos, se dirigió a la cama donde su hijo, ignorando a Galadriel que trataba de hablar de nueva cuenta.

-Legolas, hojita¿crees poder viajar hoy mismo?-

Legolas, que había contenido el aliento sin sentirlo, suspiro aliviado, su Adar no se escuchaba enojado con el, al menos no por ahora.

-Si Ada-

-Bien, porque nos vamos hoy mismo, mandare alguien que te ayude a preparar para el viaje- dijo Thranduil dando un leve apretón en el hombro de Legolas – hablaremos luego- agrego en un murmuro, mientras besaba la mejilla de su hijo.

Legolas, en shock aun por todo lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo, solo atino a asentar la cabeza, mientras susurraba a su vez un gracias a su Adar.

-Thranduil, debemos hablar- dijo Galadriel siguiendo a un irritado Rey elfo, que ya se encaminaba hacia fuera del flet.

-Hablemos- contesto Thranduil – pero no aquí-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Qué ha sido todo ese alboroto?- murmuraron los gemelos cerca del talan donde habían dejado a Galadriel con Legolas. Entrando sigilosamente, seguidos de cerca por Estel, encontraron a Legolas levantado y tratando de cambiarse de ropa lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Legolas?- pregunto Estel, era claro que el elfo pensaba marcharse.

Legolas brinco al escuchar el reclamo.

Legolas se maldijo por no haberlos escuchado venir, tan ocupado estaba tratando se comprender todo lo que había pasado. Y ahora no podía explicar lo que el mismo no alcanzaba comprender. Poco después que Galadriel y Thranduil salieran del talan, no había esperado que alguien viniera a ayudarlo como había prometido su Adar, al contrario, toda su energía la había enfocado en levantarse y prepararse para el viaje.  
Su malestar olvidado. Todo lo importaba era salir de Lorien lo antes posible.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que Galadriel tuviera un corazón tan frío. No le había dejado opciones. Había decidido ella sola el futuro de Legolas y su bebe. Y tampoco nunca hubiera adivinado la reacción de su Adar. ¿Significaba que ya lo sabia, y ¿si solo deseaba hacer lo mismo en su Reino?  
-No- repetía Legolas en su corazón .Su Adar no podría obligarlo.

Y ahora los gemelos y Estel.

Pero no podía explicarles… no podía.

Así, no contestado nada, término de vestirse, cuando se dirija con lento caminar para buscar su carjal y cuchillos, Elladan le bloqueo el camino.

-Espera Legolas, por favor explícanos que pasa, no entiendo…. ¿Es que piensas irte?-

-¿Y en tu condición?- agrego Elrohir.

El corazón de Legolas brinco en su pecho, el vértigo amenazo de nueva cuenta.

-¿Y que condición es esa?- pregunto Legolas lo mas natural que pudo al momento que pasaba de largo a Elladan para tomar sus cuchillos.

-No te has recuperado totalmente- contesto Estel acercándose también al pálido elfo –Mírate, apenas puedes dar paso-

-Thranduil te ha obligado¿verdad?- siguió Elladan –Nunca ha tolerado a la abuela-

-¿Es verdad eso Legolas?- pregunto Estel presionando un poco mas.

-La antipatía de Thranduil por la abuela es bien conocida por todos- respondió en su Lugar Elrohir

-Mas eso no le da el derecho de llevarse a Legolas así- respondió un poco enojado Estel.

Legolas sentía que el corazón le latía de prisa, pero esta vez de rabia y resentimiento.  
¿Qué sabían ellos de su Adar¿Qué sabían de lo que Galadriel era capaz¿Qué sabían ellos de su sufrimiento?

-Estoy seguro que si hablamos con la abuela, ella dejara que te quedes- siguió Elladan.

-Podrá convencer a Thranduil, no tienes por que irte- continuó Elrohir.

-Aquí estas seguro y a salvo Legolas, no podrán obligarte…- termino Estel.

Eso era todo lo que podía tomar Legolas. Girando sobre sus talones, se enfrento a los hermanos que el mismo consideraba como parte de su familia.

-¡Me importa nada lo que piense Galadriel!- exploto el rubio elfo.

Elladan, Elrohir y Aragorn se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-¡Ustedes no saben nada de nada¿Cómo pueden hablar así de mi Ada y Rey?- dijo Legolas mientras terminaba de ajustarse el carjal -¡Si me quedo aquí, moriré de tristeza, Y créanme, a Galadriel no le importa-

Los hermanos seguían sin contestar, No comprendían, como había dicho Legolas, nada.

-En verdad les agradezco en el alma lo que han hecho por mi, no tengo vida suficiente para terminar de agradecerles- comenzó a decir Legolas un poco mas tranquilo- Estoy en deuda eterna con ustedes, su amistad y cariño para conmigo me han enseñado muchas cosas… no tienes que renunciar a lo que amas… siempre hay un camino…una esperanza… Porque eso es lo que necesito, su amistad, no su piedad. Amistad que no quiero que termine nunca… pero… -

Legolas paso saliva, enderezándose, como su Adar le había enseñado a comportarse en la corte, se adelanto unos paso al trío que lo miraba pasmado.

-¡No dejare que Galadriel me obligue a renunciar a lo que mas amo!-¡No permitiré que me quite a mi bebe!- dijo Legolas con una voz entre angustiada y aliviada.

No esperando respuesta de los hermanos – que de todos modos nada parecía venir pronto de sus abiertas bocas – Legolas salio del Flet.

Una… dos… tres bocanadas de aire fue lo primero que necesito Legolas cuando salio .

¡Lo había dicho¡En verdad lo había dicho, ahora sentía una emoción tan pesada, que tuvo que recargarse en la baranda para reponerse. Una emoción entre remordimiento, por sus duras palabras… alivio, porque ya no había nada que ocultar… temor, de perder la amistad de aquellos que consideraba como hermanos… incertidumbre, por su futuro…tristeza, por las duras palabras de Galadriel… humillación y finalmente alegría, porque había podido defender lo que mas amaba y ser defendido por lo que mas quería.

Y per se a todo, aun sentía ese hueco en su corazón, como si faltara algo…

-¡Legolas, mellon, tu Adar me ha mandado por ti. Pero parece que he llegado tarde- escucho Legolas una melodiosa voz a sus espaldas.

-No es necesario Haldir. En un momento estaré con mi Adar- respondió Legolas al mirar al platinado elfo. –Que raro- pensó Legolas, había jurado que Thranduil mandaría un guardia por el. Mirando un poco desconfiado al galadrim, comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

-No hay nada que temer Legolas, estoy de tu lado- dijo Haldir riendo un poco.

Legolas giro un poco la cabeza para hacer contacto visual con el elfo.

-El Rey Thranduil me ha pedido que te acompañe, te espera cerca de el patio principal –

-Gracias Haldir- respondió Legolas.

-¿Legolas?- susurro Haldir mientras seguía de cerca dorado elfo.

-¿Si Haldir?-

-He escuchado como discutían Thranduil y Galadriel, poco antes que me llamaran… yo… me preguntaba… ¿Me permites acompañarte?... – Solo hasta Rivendell, claro - agrego rápidamente Haldir cuando vio la mirada de desconfianza del elfo.

-¿Rivendell?-

-He escuchado que marcharán primero ahí, y luego partirán a su reino en el Bosque Negro-

Estas eran nuevas noticias, Legolas había creído que partirían de inmediato al Bosque Negro, en cambio, pasarían a Rivendell… ¡Elrond!... Elrond era conocido como el mejor sanador en Arda. Señor de gran sabiduría, respetado por todos los elfos. ¿Pero no lo mismo había pensado de Galadriel¿Thranduil tenia otros planes?  
¡Valar, y ahora que todo parecía ir bien, otra emoción a su corazón… la de la traición.

-No dejare que te pase nada – dijo Haldir, sacando a Legolas de su mundo – No importa de que se trate, no dejare que te hagan daño-

Legolas se detuvo de nuevo¿Haldir sabia, después de todo, había escuchado la discusión de Galadriel con su Adar.

-Gracias Haldir, en verdad te lo agradezco- respondió Legolas lo más tranquilo que pudo- Pero no creo que tu Señora lo permita, no después de la querella con mi Adar-

-Tu mismo Adar esta de acuerdo… claro… si tu estabas de acuerdo también - respondió Haldir

-¿Y La Dama Galadriel lo ha permitido?- pregunto asombrado Legolas. Seguro era un ardid de Galadriel.

-No al principio. Pero ¿Sabes, aunque no lo hubiera estado, yo te hubiera acompañado de todos modos-

Legolas no respondió esta vez. Se limito a seguir bajando las largas escaleras, hasta llegar al hermoso patio principal. Thranduil lo esperaba ya con su caballo.

Con la mayor ligereza que pudo demostrar, monto su corcel. Con una leve inclinación de la cabeza, le indico a su Adar que estaba listo, aunque sintió que le temblaban las manos cuando sujeto las riendas.

Volteo por ultima vez, Aragorn y los demás no lo había seguido, y no sabia si sentirse aliviado o desilusionado. Parecía que después de todo, su amistad no era tan grande como el creía, no con estas nuevas noticias.

Haldir terminaba de acomodarse en su caballo.

Legolas observo la pequeña escolta, su Adar, dos pares de Guardias Reales y Haldir.

Galadriel y Celeborn se hallaban un poco más allá. La tristeza reflejada en sus hermosas caras. Los dorados reflejos de la tarde fluían entre los grandes árboles.

-Tan hermoso paisaje y tan tristes recuerdos me quedaran de este lugar- pensó Legolas

Sin decir adiós, Thranduil dio la orden de partir. La comitiva partió a galope.

-¿Crees aun que fue buena idea Galadriel?- pregunto Celeborn consternado.

-Mire al espejo… yo…pensé que era lo correcto. Ahora no estoy tan segura-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Acamparemos esta noche aquí. Gilraen, por favor, organiza las guardias- Ordeno Thranduil mientras desmontaban en un pequeño claro.

-Mi Rey, si seguimos a este ritmo pronto llegaremos a Rivendell, pero me temo que nuestro Príncipe no tolerara el paso- dijo Gilraen, señalando con la mirada a Legolas que se encontraba medio dormido en su caballo, casi a punto de caer.

-Aguantara Gilraen. No te preocupes-contesto Thranduil mientras veía a Haldir ayudar a Legolas a bajar del caballo- ahora ayúdame a montar el campamento.

El campamento fue montado, y después de una breve cena, los guardias tomaron su lugar en la noche.

Legolas se sentía exhausto. EL viaje había sido más difícil de lo que había pensado y le había mermado las pocas fuerzas que tanto trabajo le había costado recuperar. Con la ayuda de Haldir- del cual desconfiaba todavía un poco- acomodo su manta para descansar, ya casi medio dormido, escucho a Thranduil acercarse y dar las gracias a Haldir.

-Hojita¿Estas despierto?- pregunto muy bajito el Rey elfo, dando una pequeña palmadita al hombro de Legolas.

-¿mmm?- fue todo lo que pudo contestar Legolas con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Solo quiero decirte que iremos a Rivendell primero. Confió en que Elrond podrá darnos consejo sobre tu estado-

De un golpe, Legolas se sentó sobre su manta, si Thranduil no hubiera retrocedido un poco, le hubiera dado de lleno en la cara.

-Calma, calma Legolas, no tienes que sobresaltarte así, no es bueno para el bebe- dijo Thranduil mientras empujaba a Legolas a yacer de nueva cuenta acostado sobre la manta.

-¿Desde… cuando…como?- balbuceo Legolas asustado.

-Desde el primer momento que te vi a los ojos- confeso Thranduil.

Legolas sintió otra vez ese sentimiento de traición en su corazón. Su Adar lo había sabido todo este tiempo, y mientras Legolas se había debatido en la angustia y desesperación solo.

-Esperaba que tu mismo me lo dijeras- respondió Thranduil a la silenciosa pregunta – pensé…pensé que me conocías lo suficiente Ion nín-

Con las lágrimas ya brotando libremente, Legolas solo acertó a abrazar a su Adar lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Lo siento Ada… siento mucho lo que paso…- dijo Legolas entre sollozos.

Thranduil lo acuno con cariño, mientras le murmuraba suaves palabras.

-Nada de esto es tu culpa Legolas. Soy yo el que lo siente por no haberte advertido antes-

-Por favor Ada…no permitas que dañen a mi bebe, me moriría de tristeza…- suplico Legolas abiertamente.

-Calma, nada le pasara ni a ti ni a tu bebe- prometió Thranduil.

-Pero…pero lo que dijo Galadriel… y vamos a Rivendell… Elrond…- sollozo más fuerte Legolas, todos esos sentimientos que lo habían atormentado, ahora salían libremente en olas de espasmos y sollozos.

-No permitiré que Galadriel haga nada. Y en cuanto a Rivendell y Elrond, solo quiero que te examine y aconseje, es todo- contesto Thranduil lo mas tranquilo que pudo, ver en este estado a su único hijo le partía el corazón- Es un viejo amigo y confió plenamente en el-

Bajo estas reconfortantes palabras, poco a poco, Legolas se fue calmando, y permitió a su defensa bajar un poco.

-Siento mucho lo que ha pasado Legolas…Siento mucho todo lo que has tenido que pasar… solo… El…el… ¿Te ha lastimado mucho?- pregunto casi en un susurro Thranduil. Le preocupaba de sobremanera lo que había que tenido que pasar Legolas, era obvio que ese maldito lo había tomado a la fuerza y no solo una vez. En cuanto a la presencia del bebe, Thranduil tenia sus propias teorías.

Legolas detuvo en seco su ahora leve llanto, Thranduil pudo sentir como se tensaba cada músculo de Legolas. Al momento se arrepintió de su tonta pregunta.

-No tienes que contarme nada si no lo deseas- agrego apresuradamente.

-Fue…sombrío Ada… fue…deshonroso…- se escucho a si mismo Legolas decir- pero…nada de eso parece importar ahora…no se como explicarlo…-

-Entiendo- fue todo lo que dijo Thranduil. Besando una húmeda mejilla, acomodo de nuevo a Legolas en las tibias mantas. No paso mucho tiempo antes que Legolas durmiera en un profundo sueño. Sentándose a un lado, Thranduil miraba pensativo la pequeña fogata que se había encendido para calentar un poco a Príncipe.

-¿Rey Thranduil?-

-¿Si?- contesto por reflejo Thranduil. No había puesto atención a lo que pasaba alrededor.

-Me preguntaba… -comenzó a decir Haldir- … a este paso, mañana estaremos en Rivendell. Me preguntaba si usted desea que yo o algunos de los guardias…se adelanten para dar noticias de nuestra llegada-

-No es necesario Haldir. Te aseguro que Elrond ya sabe que vamos en camino. Lo que me importa saber ahora cual es tu posición en esta situación- pregunto muy serio Thranduil. No se le había escapado el hecho, que aunque el galadrim guardaba una amistad especial con su hijo, aun seguía siendo Capitán de la Guardia de Galadriel.

-No hay mucho que comentar su Majestad. La amistad que tengo para con Legolas, como usted sabe, es muy especial. Tan especial que no me importa retar a mi Señora, mi corazón me dicta que es lo correcto-

-Lo que dicta tu corazón dices¿he¿aun cuando implique defender a Legolas de tu propia Señora?-

Haldir abrió un poco los ojos. Sospechaba que la abrupta salida de Thranduil y Legolas de Lórien tenia que ver con la discusión de Galadriel con el Rey, incluso había alcanzado a escuchar, sin mala intención, algo de un bebe¿Qué demonios tenia que ver un bebe en todo esto? De lo que si estaba seguro, es que Legolas estaba en peligro, y le entristecía saber que la causa era la Dama Galadriel.  
Incluso Legolas había desconfiado de el.

- Claro que tendré problemas con mi Señora Galadriel cuando regrese, pero si puedo proteger a Legolas, bien vale la pena. No importa a quien o que este involucrado. No permitiré que Legolas se lastimado de nuevo- prometió Haldir igual de serio.

Complacido por el momento por la respuesta de Haldir, Thranduil no dijo más, su vista fija una vez más en las tenues danzas de la fogata.

Un leve quejido llamo su atención. Rápidamente alcanzo a Legolas un paño frió en la frente -Maldita fiebre, confió en ti Elrond- pensó preocupado Thranduil

Oscuridad

Fiebre.

Y luego, la cariñosa voz.

-¿Me extrañaste dulce elfo?-


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 16  
La Luz y La Oscuridad

-¿Adar?-

-No mi pequeño, soy yo, la otra mitad de tu corazón-

-¿Qué demonios quieres?-

-¿No puedo preocuparme por ti y el bebe¿Qué clase de compañero seria?-

-En mi opinión, uno inconsciente, no te preocupaste en defenderme de Galadriel- respondió indignado Legolas a la oscura figura sentada al lado de su lecho.

-No me llamaste- fue la simple respuesta de Sauron.

-¿Entonces, hubieras permitido el horrible plan de Galadriel?- respondió Legolas enojado, girándose para dar la espalda a Sauron.

-Nunca. En el momento que te hubiera tocado, la habría hecho pedazos –

-Mmm- refunfuño Legolas sin dar la vuelta.

-Tu Adar es un elfo muy especial¿sabes, nunca hubiera pensado que reaccionaria así-

-…-

-Estoy de acuerdo con el, Elrond es el mejor sanador…-

-¿Este era tu plan, no es así?- interrumpió Legolas aun sin dar la cara –que Lord Elrond me examinara, es por eso que dejaste que me rescataran-

-Confieso que sabia que en cierto punto de tu embarazo tendríamos que acudir a el, pero nunca pensé que así y de esta manera, de todos modos es conveniente –

-¿Conveniente?- grito Legolas girando y levantándose de su manta. Sabia que no había de que preocuparse, nadie podía escucharlo si levantaba la voz, toda esta conversación se llevaba a cabo en sus sueños –Proclamas que me amas, y sin embargo, no he conocido otra cosa que sufrimiento en tus manos…Galadriel…Galadriel ha dicho que mi elfito solo traerá caos a la Tierra Media, que tu mientes y que soy un tonto por creer en tus palabras-

-Pero no hay mejor prueba de mi devoción para contigo que nuestro bebe- contesto Sauron, no le gustaba ver a su hermoso elfo en tal estado de tensión -Te he jurado que nada malo les pasara, he respetado la vida de tus amigos, los cuales no veo por ningún lado- agrego Sauron con sarcasmo- solo tienes que abrir tu corazón para mi…-

-En verdad que eso deseo – contesto Legolas muy bajito –Y se que el bebe es prueba de tu amor por mi… pero debes admitir que es difícil, la Profecía…Galadriel… mi Adar… ya no se lo que es real o no- dijo Legolas cubriéndose el hermoso rostro con temblorosas manos.

-¿Qué deseas, mmm, dime, haré lo que tu quieras, lo que tu desees, para demostrarte cuanto te amo- pregunto Sauron bajando suavemente las finas manos de su elfo

-¿Lo dices en serio?- pregunto con duda Legolas.

Sauron se inclino un poco más para robarle un beso a esa palpitante boca – Lo que sea-

-Olvídate de la Profecía- contesto muy serio Legolas – quiero que me ames por lo que soy y no por lo que represento, quiero que nos ames a los dos- termino Legolas tocando ligeramente su vientre.

Nunca creyó Legolas ver el asombro en aquellos brillantes ojos. Pacientemente y limpiándose unas lagrimas que no había logrado contener, espero la respuesta.

-¡Mi inocente elfo!- respondió Sauron con una sonrisa – pero si ya te he dicho mil y un veces cuanto te amo…los amo- corrigió Sauron.

-Si, me lo has dicho, pero también que quieres mi Luz interna y la Luz de nuestro bebe, para oscuros propósitos, estoy seguro- Reclamo Legolas

-Mi dulce Príncipe, creo que no entiendes la magnitud de lo que sucede aquí…. Simplemente el hecho que este aquí, escuchando pacientemente, demuestra lo que me importas, bien podría llevarte ahora mismo y violarte a mi antojo, esperar que nazca el bebe y quebrarte a mi voluntad, esa es la imagen que tienen todos de mi, el terrible Sauron-

Legolas sofoco un grito de terror. Las palabras eran crueles y humillantes, pero antes que pudiera decir nada, Sauron lo tomo gentilmente por la cara para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Galadriel te ha dicho¿no, Aun hay una oportunidad para nuestro bebe, es sencillo mi dulce elfo, si tu Luz es lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo, no lo tocare y me olvidare de todo menos de ti, claro- dijo con voz suave –pero, si pasa lo contrario, entonces Arda sucumbirá bajo mi sombra, es todo lo que puedo prometerte por ahora-termino con una voz llena de crueldad.

-¿Lo contrario?-

-Recuerda que el bebe también lleva mi sangre, es Luz y Oscuridad, una de los tiene que prevalecer-

Legolas no se movió cuando Sauron comenzó a besarlo tiernamente, -una oportunidad –pensaba perdido Legolas -Sauron confirmaba lo dicho por Galadriel, no todo estaba perdido… y un nuevo sentimiento comenzó a surgir desde de corazón, el anhelo…la esperanza…. Sin darse cuenta, Legolas comenzó a responder a esas tiernas caricias.

-Nada de esto cambia el hecho que puedes llamarme cuando lo desees…- susurro Sauron entre beso y beso- …y vendré por ti. Recuerda que estaré siempre contigo…-

Legolas no respondió, su única respuesta fueron sus besos que se iban haciendo mas apasionados. Con gran cuidado, Sauron empujo al elfoa yacer en su manta.

Sauron comenzó a buscar con sus labios esas puntiagudas orejas, tan finas y rosadas, que rogaban ser besadas. Complacido con el leve quejido de su elfo, comenzó a mordisquear el blanco cuello, rápidamente, comenzó a retirar la túnica de Legolas para poner mas atención en el pecho del elfo.

-ughh-

-¿Te he lastimado?- pregunto Sauron preocupado – apenas si te he tocado-

-No… no se…- respondió Legolas- últimamente están mas sensibles de lo normal- dijo el rubio elfo mientras se llevaba una mano donde recién lo había besado esa caliente boca.

-Mmm, aun en tus sueños estas muy sensible por lo del bebé- dijo Sauron sonriendo, mientras acariciaba muy suavemente el vientre del elfo-tan sensible que no querré parar de poseerte… todas las noches

Una leve sacudida del suelo detuvo a los dos amantes.

-Tu Adar te llama, esta preocupado- dijo Sauron –esta cantando un conjuro, en verdad de ama mucho, es muy fuerte, pero no tanto para detenerme…-

-Debo ir, no quiero preocuparlo-

Con una mueca de disgusto y luego de resignación, Sauron se levanto del agitado elfo -Entiende de una vez que te amo con todo mi ser- dijo a modo de despedida - y que aun no termino contigo-

-Yo… yo también te amo…-

Legolas no supo si Sauron alcanzo a escucharlo porque el suelo volvió a agitarse y todo alrededor comenzó a desaparecer, incluyendo Sauron.

-¡Legolas, por los Valar, creí que te perdía – escucho Legolas decir a una rubia figura delante de el.

-Lo siento Ada, no podía despertar…- respondió Legolas al reconocer a su padre. Thranduil se veía pálido y cansado, y una ola de remordimiento invadió a Legolas.

-Lo siento Ada- volvió a lamentarse Legolas

-Shhh, lo importante es que has regresado, ahora trata de descansar, mañana nos espera un pesada jornada- tranquilizo Thranduil., comenzando a cantar suavemente de nuevo.

Lo ultimo que vio Legolas, fue una tenue sombra desvaneciéndose en la luz.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Como bien había predicho Haldir y Thranduil, la pequeña compañía llego al día siguiente a Rivendell.

Lord Elrond los esperaba ya en el patio y jardín de su hermosa casa.

-Mae Govannen Thranduil- saludo Elrond – Bienvenidos sean-

-Mae govannen Elrond- respondió Thranduil mientras todos desmontaban.-

-Por favor- indico Elrond a los guardias de Thranduil- sigan a Erestor, quien les indicara donde poder descansar y asearse-  
Los guardias buscaron la aprobación de su Rey, antes de seguir al oscuro elfo.

-Bienvenido seas Haldir- prosiguió Elrond mirando al galadrim – muchas lunas han pasado desde la ultima vez de tu visita. ¿Por qué no acompañas al Príncipe Legolas a sus habitaciones, están a un lado de las tuyas-

- Hannon le Lord Elrond- respondió Haldir inclinándose en respeto.

-¿Ada?- pregunto Legolas, no le gustaba la idea de separarse de la única persona que lo apoyaba en esos momentos…

-No hay nada que temer Ion nín, ve con Haldir, mientras yo hablo con Elrond, estaré contigo pronto- respondió Thranduil mientras caminaba ya a lado de Elrond.

A Legolas no le quedo más remedio que hacer lo que se indicaba. Siguiendo a Haldir y hablando de temas sin importancia, llegaron a sus habitaciones. Después de un rato y asegurándose que todo esta bien, Haldir se despidió a sus propias habitaciones para que ambos pudieran descansar y asearse. Ahora solo cabía esperar.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-No puedo negar que todo esto me tiene mas que impresionado querido amigo- confeso Elrond mientras le extendía un poco de vino a Thranduil- primero, creímos que el anillo era lo único que importaba a Sauron, luego, una Profecía olvidada se hace realidad y de la forma mas…inesperada- dijo Elrond mientras se junto a Thranduil – y ahora, la actitud de Galadriel… me parece increíble...-

-¿Te ha advertido ella algo?- pregunto Thranduil mientras tomaba su vino.

Thranduil, Galadriel y Elrond, como muchos Eldar veteranos, poseían el don del lenguaje a distancia. Thranduil, en lo personal, solo hablaba con Elrond, y eso, cuando su orgullo y necesidad lo permitían. No por nada su Adar, Oropher, había establecido su reino tan lejos de los demás. No les gustaban las intromisiones de los demás reinos elficos. Aunque Thranduil consideraba a Elrond como un amigo especial y de confianza.

-No me ha advertido nada. Lo único que me ha dicho es que esta muy arrepentida de todo. Al parecer tuvo una visión en su espejo-

-¡Maldito sea su espejo!- grito Thranduil –

-Tiene miedo Thranduil. El miedo no deja pensar claramente-

-Pero no temía lastimar a Legolas¿verdad?-

Elrond tomo otros sorbos de vino. La verdad era que Galadriel había cometido un error, uno difícil de enmendar. Thranduil también callo, no quería que su furia recayera en su amigo.

-¿Cuándo lo veras?- pregunto Thranduil tras unos minutos.

-Una vez que descanse. Creo que mañana será lo conveniente¿estas de acuerdo?-

-Lo estoy, pero es Legolas el que debe decidir. Últimamente todas las decisiones importantes de su vida han sido tomadas sin su consentimiento, no quiero cometer más errores-

-Entiendo lo que dices – respondió Elrond mientras invocaba en su mente a sus cuatro hijos –es difícil tomar las decisiones correctas cuando se trata de nuestra sangre-

Thranduil levanto una fina ceja en señal de pregunta.

-Están en camino, Elladan y Elrohir, pero espero noticias de Estel, al parecer, el resto de la comunidad partirá pronto-

Thranduil solo asintió. No le gustaba la idea, pero respetaba la Casa de Elrond. Legolas no había mencionada nada de los gemelos o Estel desde su salida de Lórien. Bueno, a decir verdad, de nadie, ni aun del enano que había ayudado a rescatarlo. Solo Haldir parecía estar al tanto de la situación.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Después de una noche tranquila, Legolas se sentía con el ánimo suficiente para probar bocado. Solo se sentía un poco nervioso por su visita con Elrond. No podía evitar un nudo en la garganta cada vez que lo pensaba. Thranduil solo le había preguntado si deseaba que Elrond lo revisase, que no haría nada que el no deseara. Con la promesa que Thranduil estaría ahí, Legolas acepto.

Poco después del desayuno, Thranduil lo acompaño a la casa de la curación. Cuando llegaron, Elrond los esperaba ya, indicado que Legolas se acostara en una de las cómodas camas, invito a Thranduil a sentarse, un poco retirado, pero a la vista de todo lo que se desarrollaba.

Colocando una fina manta sobre la cadera de Legolas, Elrond explico las maniobras que iba a realizar, una vez que Legolas estuvo de acuerdo, Elrond levanto suavemente la camiseta de su paciente. Con suaves y expertas manos, comenzó a revisar el leve abultado vientre. Legolas no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sonrojarse un poco, por esto, no pudo ver la cara de extrañeza de Elrond cuando termino su examen. Pero esa mirada no paso desapercibida por Thranduil.

Levantando un poco más la túnica del elfo, toco suavemente las hinchadas protuberancias. Legolas no pudo evitar un leve gemido.

-¿Desde cuando están tan sensibles?- pregunto suavemente Elrond, apretando un poco más.

Legolas arqueo un poco la espalda. La sensación era dolorosa y placentera a la vez. Lleno de vergüenza, contesto lo mas tranquilo posible.

-Desde hace un par de días mi Lord-

Revisando la coloración de la piel de su paciente, y otros detalles que solo un sanador puede buscar, Elrond termino su examen. Bajo de nuevo la túnica de su paciente, le dirijo una leve sonrisa y se aseo las manos tranquilamente.

-¿Y bien?- pregunto impaciente Thranduil -¿Cuándo…como?-

-Legolas se esta adaptando muy bien al cambio- comenzó Elrond secándose las manos – el bebe se encuentra bien, no siento nada malo con el –

Legolas respiro aliviado.

-Pero…-

-¿Pero…?- dijo Thranduil

-Pero su estado esta más avanzado de lo que creíamos. No es raro, dado que el bebe es mitad… maia… -dijo Elrond, buscando las palabras correctas- Los elfos varones no poseen útero, como bien saben, los pocos casos conocidos de elfos varones fértiles, han llevado sus embarazos a termino casi sin dificultad, ya que el bebé se aloja mas en la pelvis - explico Elrond ante dos pares de ojos azules.

-Temo que realizar una cirugía sea la única salida del bebé, algunos elfos desarrollan canal de parto, otros no, eso lo veremos conforme avanza tu embarazo Legolas, lo cual, me temo mi pequeño elfo, será mas pronto de lo que suponíamos-

-¿Qué tan pronto?- pregunto asustado Legolas.

-Es difícil de decir cuatro, cinco meses a lo mucho-

-¡Cuatro meses?- grito Thranduil¡es muy poco tiempo¿estas seguro?-

-Como dije, es difícil de saber. Puede ser un poco antes, no recomiendo que viaje por ahora, Legolas esta muy pálido y anémico, necesita recuperar sus fuerzas si quiere soportar el trabajo de parto o la cirugía- término de decir Elrond

Thranduil se quedo sin habla – lo cual era realmente difícil, aun en la peor de las situaciones-

-Ada, creo que… creo que es mejor si… ¿podemos quedarnos un tiempo mas, claro, si Lord Elrond nos permite- Legolas sentía el corazón latiendo con fuerza ¿cuatro o cinco meses, apenas estaba haciéndose la idea del bebé y ahora el parto¿Tan pronto?

-No hay nada que pedir Legolas, es mas, exijo que te quedes aquí hasta el nacimiento del bebe- contesto Elrond, dirigiéndole una de sus famosas miradas a Thranduil.

-Yo... Creo que es lo conveniente, Elrond es el mas indicado para vigilar tu estado y tratarte cuando el momento llegue- dijo Thranduil- aceptaremos su ofrecimiento de quedarnos-

- ¡Excelente!- respondió Elrond – daré las indicaciones necesarias para su estancia- respondió Elrond – Todo saldrá bien Legolas, ya veras-

-¿Lord Elrond?-pregunto Legolas al momento que el Lord salía de la habitación.

-Dime-

-Mi bebé… ¿no sintió nada?... ¿nada malo con el?...

-Todo marcha bien con el Legolas, su Fëar no demuestra nada fuera de lo común- contesto Elrond entendiendo la verdadera intención de la pregunta- Pero estaremos al pendiente¿de acuerdo, creo… creo que mucho depende de ti mi joven príncipe-

Legolas asintió dando las gracias. Entendia las palabras de Elrond, Sauron mismo las había dicho, ahora todo dependía de el

Dark and nameless demons scream

And I can't awaken from this dream

Help me up, hold me tight

Let me wake to find the light

Fear the darkness, don't fear the fear

Don't fear the darkness, there's nothing there

I will follow where I'm led

But I cannot see the path ahead

Face my fears down, one by one

Will they vanish in the sun?

If I close my eyes I might see the light

And put to rest at last the night.

Cassia


	19. Chapter 19

La Luz y La Oscuridad Capitulo 17

Este capi dedicado a Hikaru, con cariño.  
Feliz cumpleaños!  
Perdón, un poquito de retraso.  
-

Legolas pasó un par de semanas en la más confortable tranquilidad. Habían llegado noticias que Estel seguiría su viaje con los hobbits y el resto de la compañía.

Haldir, por su parte, había decido quedarse un poca mas, mientras según el, veía "que Legolas quedara en buenas manos". Aunque para el rubio elfo, era claro que era solo un pretexto para acompañarlo, cosa, que secretamente, le agradecía.

Todo iba bien, Legolas poco a poco se había hecho a la idea de que su embarazo seria mas corto de lo normal y Lord Elrond era un elfo que le inspiraba confianza, aunque no se permitía que su guardia cayera completamente. Los vértigos habían, si no desaparecido, si cedido a un nivel tolerable gracias a los cuidados de Elrond. Ahora podía enfocar todas sus energías en proteger el Fëar de su bebe. 

Sauron no había dado señales de su presencia de nuevo, y Legolas se preguntaba se era por el poder del anillo que portaba Lord Elrond, cuya magia protegía el valle o por que simplemente Sauron tenia otro planes por el momento. De lo que si estaba seguro, era que lo extrañaba, pero temía perder la confianza de Elrond si lo llamaba, aun en sueños.

Un barullo llamo su atención, asomándose a la ventana de su habitación, pudo ver con sorpresa la llegada Elladan y Elrohir.  
Retirándose un poco de la ventana para no ser visto, vio como los gemelos desmontaban graciosamente y que eran recibidos por Lord Elrond y Lord Erestor, poco después, los perdió de vista a medida que entraban al recinto.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Sentimos mucho todo lo que ha pasado Ada- empezó a decir Elladan

-Estamos apenados por nuestro comportamiento, nunca pensamos en los sentimientos de Legolas- continuo Elrohir

Elrond escuchaba pacientemente a sus hijos, no habían parado de hablar desde su llegada, sobre todo, de su compartimiento hacia el Príncipe.

- No es conmigo con quien tienen que disculparse- respondió por fin Elrond – pero esto ya lo saben ustedes, solo les pido que sean muy cuidadosos en sus palabras. Legolas esta…tranquilo por ahora, y quiero que siga así-

Los gemelos asintieron – Entendemos Adar, no tendrás queja de nosotros – prometieron El y Ro.

Elrond solo arqueo una ceja en respuesta, sus hijos siempre prometían lo mismo cada vez que se salían de un lío, pero confiaba esta vez de la buena fe de sus retoños.

Buscando sus habitaciones para asearse y descansar, los gemelos pasaron por la habitación designada a Legolas, encontrando la puerta abierta e intercambiando una rápida mirada, entraron mientras se anunciaban.

-¿Legolas, podemos pasar?- pregunto Elladan, seguido de cerca de Elrohir, cuando dieron vuelta para entrar al pequeño recibidor, se toparon de frente con un alto rubio elfo , Elladan tuvo que levantar la cabeza para hacer contacto visual, pero pronto se arrepintió cuando miro un par de fríos ojos azules.

-No recuerdo haberlos hecho pasar- reclamo Thranduil - ¿Que se le ofrece Elrondions?-

-Rey Thranduil, disculpe nuestro atrevimiento, solo queríamos visitar a Legolas unos momentos- respondió Elrohir al ver que su hermano se quedaba mudo.

-El Príncipe Legolas –recalco Thranduil – esta descansando por ahora-

-Por favor Rey Thranduil, es solo un momento – suplico Elladan con brillantes ojos.

-Le debemos algo mas que una disculpa, por favor Rey Thranduil, permítanos hablar con el- rogó ahora Elrohir con los mismos ojos lagrimosos de su hermano.

Con un respiro de derrota, Thranduil les dio el paso – Solo tened cuidado con sus bocas, si me entero que Legolas ha pasado un mal momento, no querrán encontrarse de nuevo conmigo- amenazo Thranduil mientras se retiraba a sus habitaciones.

Quedando mudos de nuevo, los gemelos solo afirmaron con la cabeza.  
Cuando consideraron que Thranduil estaba fuera del alcance de sus voces, comenzaron a susurran entre si.

-¿Crees que hablaba en serio?- pregunto Elrohir mientras buscaban ya la puerta de la habitación principal.

-No lo dudes hermanito, de todos modos nuestra intención no es lastimar a Legolas- respondió Elladan

Pronto tocaron sutilmente la puerta, esperando respuesta.

-Adelante- escucharon una suave voz al otro lado, animados, porque seguro que Legolas había escuchado toda la conversación con Thranduil, entraron.

-Mae Govannen Legolas- saludaron juntos los gemelos.

-Mae Govannen viejos amigos- respondió Legolas sin dejar de ver por la ventana, la brisa jugaba con sus cabellos, y la luz de sol bañaba sus facciones, haciéndolo ver más delicado.

-Legolas, nosotros… ejem…. Queremos decirte que lo sentimos mucho… sentimos mucho la forma en que actuamos- empezó a decir Elladan bajando la tierna mirada.

-Pero tienes que admitir que tus palabras nos tomaron por sorpresa, nos tomo tiempo entender tus palabras y sus implicaciones- continuo Elrohir

-Y cuando nos dimos a dar cuenta, tú ya habías partido con tu Adar-

Legolas no dijo nada, solo giro un poco la cabeza para tomar más atención a las palabras de los hermanos.

-Nosotros no sabíamos nada de la abuela… de la Dama Galadriel… estamos muy apenados por todo- continuo Elladan mirando de frente al rubio elfo.

-No queremos perder lo que tenemos juntos Legolas, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros¿verdad?- finalizo Elrohir con la misma mirada sentida que antes había funcionado tan bien con Thranduil.

-Esa mirada de cachorro no te servirá de nada ahora Elrohir- dijo de pronto Legolas con una sonrisa.

Sorprendidos por este cambio de actitud, los gemelos solo atinaron a arrojarse sobre el elfo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo sentimos mucho mello nin, en verdad- susurro Elladan con lagrimas, esta vez de verdad, en sus oscuros ojos.

Legolas sabia que Elladan no se refería a su altercado en Lorien, si no a su futuro.

-Lo se Elladan, lo se. Pero en verdad no hay nada por que lamentarse ahora- animo Legolas con una sonrisa a los asombrados elfos.

Thranduil escucho atento cada palabra, complacido con los resultados, pensó que era buen momento para ir a almorzar, y tal vez llevarse de paso a Haldir que se encontraba un poco mas allá también.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Pasaron algunas semanas mas, los gemelos ya se habían hecho a la idea del pequeño bebe de Legolas, aunque dudaban también de las verdaderas intensiones de Sauron, en verdad, no habían hablado mucho al respecto , por el simple hecho, que Legolas no había dicho gran cosa.  
Pero confiaban en el rubio elfo, y en la decisión de Elrond, así, que por ellos estaba bien. No habían atravesado todo Mordor para ahora solo dar la espalda a quien consideraban como otro hermano.

Elrond revisaba periódicamente el avance de Legolas, y salvo una que otro malestar propia de la situación, todo parecía ir bien, solo le preocupaba el hecho que Legolas se veía siempre cansado, no importaba cuanto descansara o comiera, siempre se veía pálido y somnoliento, y de alguna forma… como extinguido…  
Confiaba que la reciente llegada de sus hijos ayudara un poco al Príncipe.

La aparente tranquilidad de la Casa de Elrond se vio interrumpida una mañana, cuando, ante la mirada atónita de todos, Aragorn y Gandalf, llegaron a Rivendell.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Estas seguro de lo que dices Estel?- pregunto de nuevo Lord Elrond a su cansado hijo.

-Es verdad Ada- respondió con paciencia Aragorn, sabia que esta seria la respuesta de su Adar a las nuevas noticias que traía.

– El Anillo ha sido destruido, y como puedes ver, nada ha pasado… Frodo y los demás se encaminan ahora mismo a La Comarca, quieren estar un tiempo de nuevo en sus hogares antes de ser convocados, si es necesario, de nuevo ante tu presencia. Boromir se ha quedado a cargo de Gondor mientras yo te he traído estas noticias, y a su vez, organiza a su armada por si fuera necesario algún otro plan de ataque. Gimli ha regresado también a la Montañas Azules a llevar noticias y convocar a su gente. Y Como puedes ver, Gandalf ha regresado con nosotros-

Como respuesta a esto, un fino anillo de humo salio de la arqueada pipa del mago, vestido de blanco y sentado al lado de Aragorn, no había pronunciado palabra aun, pero Elrond sabia, que en cuanto lo hiciese, no le gustaría.

Estas eran malas noticias en verdad, Elrond había puesto sus esperanzas en la destrucción del Anillo, y que todo el asunto con el Príncipe había sido parte de un plan del Oscuro para otros propósitos, pero ahora… ¿Galadriel tenia razón?-

-¿Ada?- pregunto por tercera vez Aragorn

-Perdóname Estel, es que estas noticias…-

-Entiendo, yo he pasado por lo mismo Ada… Legolas… ¿el…el esta bien?-

-Tan bien como puede esperarse dadas las circunstancias- respondió pensativo Elrond.

-¿Y el bebe?- hablo por fin Gandalf entre el humo de su pipa.

-Legolas esta haciendo lo mejor que puede por protegerlo, me temo que toda su energía la canaliza al bebe. El cree que es la única forma de salvar su Fëar, Y temo sea verdad, esto lo esta llevando a su limite, de seguir así, no se si tolera el nacimiento del bebe-

Aragorn se agito nervioso en su asiento.

-¿Thranduil lo sabe?- pregunto de nuevo el mago.

-Lo sabe, no en balde es su padre, pero no quiere expresar sus temores, con nadie me temo-

Gandalf afirmo con la cabeza –Los recientes eventos ocurridos con Galadriel, me temo- dijo Gandalf.

-¿Cuándo podré verlo Ada?- pregunto por fin Aragorn.

-Descansa primero Ion nin, toma un baño y come, mañana podrás visitarlo, y eso es una orden Estel- dijo Elrond al ver que Aragorn estaba a punto de protestar.

Con una respetuosa despedida, Estel salio del pequeño estudio.

-Ahora dime viejo amigo ¿que es tan importante, que te han permitido regresar?- pregunto Elrond por fin.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Legolas, estas dormido?-

-Lo estaba, con esas pisadas has despertado a medio Rivendell- respondió Legolas a la oscuridad, luchando por definir la figura de Estel.

-Já, tu Adar no me ha escuchado-

Ubicando por fin la figura de Aragorn, Legolas se acerco un poco a la mesita de noche para prender un candil.

-Mi pobre Adar- suspiro Legolas- esta exhausto, no ha parado de vigilar a tus hermanos y a Haldir-

-Una tarea difícil, créeme- rió Aragorn mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-¿Malas noticias¿Frodo esta bien?- pregunto por fin Legolas tras un breve silencio.

-Frodo esta bien, también Sam, Merry y Pipin- respondió Aragorn

-¿Y el tonto del enano?-

Aragorn no pudo evitar otra risita – Gimli esta bien-

Legolas suspiro aliviado, no tanto por el Gimli, si no por hecho que no estaba ahí para hacerle la vida imposible, conociéndolo, no iba parar de hacer barullo por el asunto del bebe.

-No paso nada- dijo Aragorn

-¿Perdón?-

-EL Anillo… fue destruido y no paso nada… Mordor sigue ahí… imperturbable…-

Legolas paso saliva. Sabía que esta era la razón por la que Estel había regresado.

-Todo era un engaño…- susurro desconcertado Aragorn- siento mucho lo que paso en Lorien, yo… no puede acompañarte, mi juramento para con Frodo…con la misión…-

-No tienes que disculparte Estel- interrumpió Legolas- yo…entiendo. No podías dejar a Frodo y los demás. Lo demás ahora no tiene importancia-

Silencio.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- hablo por fin Aragorn –pensé que nos conocimos lo suficiente… que nos queríamos lo suficiente-

-Yo… lo siento Estel, temía en lo que tú y los demás pensarían de mi- contesto por fin Legolas apretando las sabanas y bajando un poco la mirada –me sentía… avergonzado…-

-Mellon nin, tu sabes que yo te hubiera ayudado con todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance y mas allá si fuese necesario-

Legolas no dijo nada, -¡Valar¿Dónde estaba su Ada cuando lo necesitaba, no estaba listo para enfrentar a Estel-

-Lo se Estel… lo hiciste en verdad, fuiste a Mordor por mi…es solo que…- comenzó a explicar Legolas cuando sintió que su cama se hundía mas por el cambio de peso y que dos labios lo besaban sin premura.

-Estel, espera, creo que no es lo oportuno ahora…yo no quiero esto- dijo Legolas cuando por fin Estel se retiro un poco.

-¿Por qué me rechazas Legolas¿Por no te vez cuanto me interesas?- reclamo con tono de enojo Aragorn mientras sujetaba la nuca del elfo.

De un tirón, Legolas se levanto de la cama, un dolor en el vientre casi lo hace doblarse en dos - En verdad aprecio tus atenciones Estel, pero entiende que no es lo que deseo en estos momentos- continuo Legolas, una extraña sensación empezó a invadir todo su ser, una sensación fría y oscura, pero lo que mas lo angustio fue que esta brisa fría parecía provenir de el, de su ardiente vientre…

Aragorn impulsivamente tomo una mano del elfo para besarla. La realización lleno los ojos del Príncipe.

-Lo siento Aragorn, yo… no puedo…-

La oscuridad se fue cerrando más… y más…

-¿Qué te ha prometido Legolas¿Tan bueno fue que me rechazas?-

-¿De que demonios estas hablando Estel?-

-¡Lo amas¿no es así¡Te ha hechizado, ese moustro, es la única respuesta posible…-

-Yo no desee esto… yo no planee que esto pasara así…-

Legolas no podía respirar, la oscuridad lo sofocaba, lo atrapaba…

-¡Te desconozco Legolas, mira en lo que te has convertido!-

-¡Estel, por favor, llama a Elrond… por favor…!- suplico Legolas al sentir algo húmedo y caliente recorrer sus piernas.

Pero Aragorn ignoro el ruego del elfo, sus grises ojos opacados por la oscuridad… por las tinieblas… siguió gritando cosas sin sentido…

-¿Esto es lo que querías, no, lo que buscabas¡convertirte en su puta!-

La delicada forma del elfo no pudo mas, con un grito angustiante, Legolas se desvaneció en la interminable oscuridad.

- 


	20. Chapter 20

La Luz y La Oscuridad  
Capitulo 18

Deep in that darkness …long I stood there  
Waiting… fearing...

Edgar Alan Poe

La irrevocable oscuridad.

Ahí, en medio de la nada, Legolas despertó escuchando solo su respiración agitada. Temiendo lo peor, se llevo ambas manos a su vientre y trato de concentrarse en sentir el Fëar de su bebe. Por unos instantes no sintió nada, pero luego, pudo percibir los rítmicos latidos del corazoncito del su hijo. Legolas dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio. Frunciendo un poco el ceño, trato de calentar un poco su abdomen, se sentía tan frío. Inclinándose un poco y subiendo las piernas, trato de guardar el mayor calor posible. Una vez echo esto, trato de recordar como había llegado hasta ahí, era un lugar horrible y lo único que anhelaba era salir de ahí.

Tal vez era mejor así, desvanecerse en la oscuridad. Todos estarían mejor…ya no se preocuparían por el pobre elfo… tal vez ni lo extrañarían…

-Odio este lugar- pensó Legolas – es tan frío-

Poco a poco comenzó a recordar las crueles palabras de Aragorn y el terrible sentimiento de temor de perder para siempre en la oscuridad a su bebe.

¿Por qué había actuado así Estel? De entre todos, era en el que mas confiaba…al que más cariño le tenía…

Ahora el elfo lloraba desconsoladamente ¿Hasta cuando terminaría esta pesadilla? Lo había intentando todo, pero cada vez parecía ir perdiendo terreno. Solo había bajado la guardia un momento mientras discutía con Aragorn, cuando el equilibrio que tanto trabajo y energía le había costado, se había perdido en un instante. Si eso había pasado ahora¿Qué podría esperar cuando el bebe naciera¿lo perdería todo?

Una patadita le hizo recordar que no estaba solo. En verdad era la primera vez que Legolas sentía al bebe moverse, lleno de emoción, se enfoco con mas fuerza en mantener el equilibrio.

-No te preocupes mi pequeño- susurro Legolas – Estoy seguro que Adar vendrá a ayudarnos-

Otra patadita.

-¿Tu Ada?- sonrió Legolas- ese aprovechado no esta cuando se le necesita- dijo Legolas esperando.

Otro movimiento.

-¿Crees que deberíamos llamarlo?-

Nada

-Talvez no deberíamos¿verdad, Pero esta oscuridad me esta matando- suspiro Legolas girando la cabeza para mirar alrededor.

Un puntito brillante a lo lejos llamo su atención, como si alguien hubiera abierto una ventana a lo lejos.

No deseando gastar más energía, Legolas decidió esperar. Pronto la luz se hizo más brillante, y Legolas tuvo que cubrirse un poco los ojos para mirar la figura que le extendía la mano.

-Ven conmigo mi dulce Príncipe- dijo una voz clara pero cansada.

Legolas no tardo en reconocer el sobrenombre que le daba Sauron, extendiendo a su vez su mano, sintió que era tomado con firmeza y levantado.

-¡Auch, despacio- exclamo Legolas cuando fue aprisionado por dos fuertes brazos.

-¡Oh, lo siento- respondió Sauron aflojando un poco su abrazo- pero es que estoy tan feliz de encontrarte, pensé que nunca te alcanzaría-

-He estado aquí antes, además, sabia que tarde o temprano nos encontrarías, y…- pero Legolas no termino la frase, las piernas le fallaron cuando sintió al bebe moverse abruptamente-

-¿Qué ocurre Legolas?-

-Es… es el bebe… duele…- respondió exhausto el elfo.

-No te preocupes, te sacare de aquí y estarán bien, es solo que la oscuridad prevaleció un poco- respondió Sauron mientras levantaba a Legolas en brazos –

-Pero no entiendo – murmuro Legolas aun con una mueca de dolor en su hermosa cara -¿Por qué Aragorn…

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lorien.

…se comporto así¿Por qué dijo esas cosas tan horribles? – Preguntaron Elladan y Elrohir consternados – Todos saben el cariño que Estale le tiene a Legolas-

-Porque es un estupido- contesto Haldir desde una esquina.

-Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Thranduil, clavándole unos ojos de furia al mortal.

Aragorn solo miraba el piso, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

-¡Silencio!- Ordeno Lord Elrond – estamos aquí para buscar una explicación de lo ocurrido. Legolas perdió mucha sangre, dada su situación previa, esto solo empero su estado, aunque el y el bebe estén fuera de peligro, su estado es grave- resumió Elrond.

Exclamaciones.

-Ahora lo que quiero aclarar es por que Aragorn se comporto así. Gandalf¿Podrías, por favor?-

Gandalf que hasta el momento no había dicho nada, se aclaro un poco la garganta –Lo que ha pasado estaba fuera del control de Aragorn- dijo mientras dirija una mirada a Estel que aun no levantaba la cabeza – No hay mucho que pudieras hacer Aragorn- continuo diciendo tomándolo por uno de los hombros, aun así, Estel no dijo nada.

-Deben comprender todos los presentes aquí, que el bebe de Legolas puede atraer la oscuridad, y aun cuando el Príncipe ha tratado de protegerlo con su Fëa, a la larga esto lo ha llevado a un estado de colapso, la carga es mucha para el solo-

-¿Quieres decir que el bebe puede usar la oscuridad a su favor?- exclamo horrorizado Thranduil.

-Mas bien- respiro profundamente el maia- puede seducir a los demás a esta, haciéndose así cada vez más fuerte-

-¿Cómo lo hacia el anillo?- pregunto por fin Aragorn

-Solo que decenas de veces más fuerte- termino Gandalf.

Exclamaciones

-¡Erú¿Y Legolas lo estaba enfrentando solo?- exclamo Elladan alarmado.

-Me temo que si Ion nin- respondió Elrond – nunca pensé en esa posibilidad, Legolas se veía cada vez mas agotado, nada parecía funcionar…-

-No te culpes mellon, si alguien debía darse cuenta, ese soy yo- interrumpió Thranduil con una mirada de tristeza en sus ojos – debí darme cuenta que algo no andaba bien-

-Lo importante ahora- dijo Haldir desde su esquina – es como podemos ayudarlo ahora-

-Sabias palabras Galadrim- respondió Gandalf- pero lo que mas me preocupa ahora es que Sauron venga a buscarlo y las consecuencias -

-¡No se atrevería!- exclamo Thranduil, levantándose de un brinco

-Lo único que se, es que el también el debe haber sentido que algo andaba mal con Legolas y el bebe -

-¡Sobre mi cuerpo sin vida, solo así se llevara a Legolas ese maldito!- grito Aragorn lleno de furia.

-Ion nin, recuerda que Legolas esta descansando aquí a lado- amonesto Elrond.

-Perdona Adar- murmuro Aragorn apretando los puños.

-Creo que todos opinamos igual- dijo Gandalf mirando a los presentes, todos asintieron –Legolas es fuerte, confió que regresara pronto con nosotros, mientras tanto debemos ayudarlo a que su aura se fortalezca. Haremos guardias en su habitación y al menor pensamiento oscuro, saldrán sin tardanza, yo permaneceré siempre a su lado-

De nuevo, todos asintieron mostrando su aprobación.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-¿Vez, ya hemos llegado- dijo Sauron depositando a Legolas en la cama.

-¿mmm?- gimió quedamente Legolas abriendo los ojos –Ahora me doy cuenta…-

-¿De que habla mi elfo, mmm?- pregunto Sauron robando un besos de esos tiernos labios.

-Todo este tiempo… tu has sido mi luz en la oscuridad…- dijo Legolas acariciando una tersa mejilla.

-Já¡Que cosas dices mi pequeño!-

-Te vez tan cansado…- dijo Legolas arrugando la frente. Como llegando a una conclusión, se incorporándose de un salto, tomo a Sauron con ambas manos, mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Tu lo has protegido también!- dijo Legolas incrédulo – Nos has dado tu fuerza y espíritu-

-Calma, no es para que exageres- respondió Sauron desviando la mirada –Ya te he dicho mil veces cuanto te amo. No soportaría perderte-

Legolas no dijo nada, una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Te ayudare a mantener el equilibrio hasta que nazca el bebe. Pero no te confíes, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que andar cuidando a tus tontos amigos- dijo Sauron con voz mas grave y seria - talvez debería pensar en desaparecerlos de tu lado…-

Pero Legolas ni se inmuto por el comentario. -¿Te quedarías un ratito conmigo?- dijo en cambio con voz baja –no creo poder soportar otra vez esa oscuridad-.

-No volverás ahí- contesto Sauron mientras lo besaba de nuevo.

-Tengo miedo- confeso Legolas mientras sentía calientes besos en su cuello y orejas – Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar…de lo que lo pierda todo…-

-No tienes nada que temer mi dulce elfo, te prometo que estaré siempre contigo- contesto Sauron mientras ponía mas atención a esas dulces pezones color durazno – pero debes saber que la parte mas difícil será el nacimiento- siguió diciendo entre besos.

-¿Te quedaras conmigo?- pregunto Legolas arqueándose un poco cuando Sauron lo tomo con los labios.

-¿No te importa lo que piense Elrond o tú Adar?-

-No me importa, te necesito – confeso Legolas mientras sentía como Sauron le levantaba las piernas – Te necesito ahora…-

-Te amo Legolas- dijo Sauron al momento que lo penetraba suavemente.

Legolas no pudo contestar, en un suspiro todo el aire se le había escapado. Cuando pudo acomodarse a la intrusión, levanto los brazos para tomar a Sauron por el cuello.

-Yo también te amo… y te necesito – dijo Legolas no apartando la mirada y levantando un poco la cara para alcanzar aquellos encarnados labios.

Sauron respondió el beso con más que sobrada pasión mientras tomaba a Legolas gentilmente.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-El es aquí¿no es cierto Gandalf?- pregunto Elrond con una mirada de preocupación

-Si- respondió Gandalf, mientras se sostenía con amabas manos su báculo, tratando de concentrarse- El esta aquí-

-¿Entonces como es que no siento maldad alguna, al contrario, Legolas esta recuperando sus fuerzas- dijo Elrond mientras tomaba una mano de Legolas para revisar su pulso – la luz de su Fëar esta regresando y con mas vigor que antes-

-Temo que solo nuestro Príncipe podrá respondernos a eso, pero me temo viejo amigo, que su corazón esta más allá de nuestro poder ahora-

-Debo informarle a Thranduil y a los demás, apenas si pude sacarlos de aquí para descansar y ahora querrán regresar de nuevo- suspiro Elrond

-Estoy de acuerdo viejo amigo, yo me quedare aquí con Legolas- respondió el hechicero con una leve sonrisa.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Legolas- murmuro Gandalf mientras se concentraba de nuevo.


	21. Chapter 21

La Luz y la Oscuridad  
Capitulo 19

Cuando Legolas comenzó a agitarse en la cama, Gandalf le acerco un poco de agua.

-¿Cómo te siente Legolas?- pregunto Gandalf

-Sobreviviré- respondió el rubio elfo mientras tomaba unos sorbos del refrescante liquido.

-¿Estas seguro que fue la decisión correcta?- pregunto Gandalf de nuevo - ¿lo haces por el bebe?-

Legolas que apenas abría un poco los ojos, y se acostumbraba de nuevo a la sensación de estar vivo, se quedo helado ante la pregunta del mago.

-¿Gandalf!- recapacito su nublada mente- ¿estas vivo¿pero cómo…?- pregunto atropelladamente Legolas al ver al mago placidamente sentado al lado de su cama.

-No era mi tiempo, es todo- rió Gandalf- pero ahora dime¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor- respondió el elfo, acomodándose un poco en la cama

-mmm- respondió pensativo el mago –Y dime¿El te ha ayudado?-

El poco color que había recuperado Legolas, se fue en un instante de su hermosa cara.

-Si- respondió en un susurro –Y ha prometido ayudarme hasta el final- dijo un poco más alto, con un brillo en los ojos.

-Le has entregado tu corazón inmortal- afirmo Gandalf – Ya no hay marcha atrás mi Príncipe-

-Lo se. Ahora sin el estoy perdido- se lamento el elfo.

-Seguro los Valar saben porque han permitido esto- consoló Gandalf- ahora lo importante eres tu y el bebe-

-¡Estel!..el…¿Esta bien?- pregunto de repente Legolas al recordar lo sucedido.

-Pues ni Haldir ni tu padre lo han matado, y eso ya es mucho- contesto Gandalf con un suspiro –esta muy apenado, no acepta todavía el hecho de que tu estés en este estado y que la comunidad no haya logrado nada -

Legolas se ruborizo un poco, tomando con ambas manos las mantas que lo cubrían -¿Y mi Adar?-

-Sospecha que Sauron sigue vinculado contigo, pero ignora hasta que punto-

-mmm-

-Debes ser fuerte Legolas, el futuro de Arda descansa en tu vientre¿sabes de lo que hablo?-

-Si, si – respondió un poco exasperado el elfo – Todos dicen eso, pero nadie dice como-

-Lo sabrás cuando llegue el momento- respondió Gandalf con aire de sapiencia.

-mmm. ¿Gandalf?-

-¿Qué pasa Legolas?-

-¿Podrías llamar a Elrond? Algo no anda muy bien- dijo Legolas mirando una mancha roja entre las sabanas que poco a poco iba aumentando.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Es un hecho. Legolas continúa sangrando. De seguir así, perderá al bebe- declaro Elrond ante todos- debemos sacarlo ahora, o talvez los perdamos a los dos-

-Pero tu mismo dijiste que apenas se estaba recuperando – protesto Thranduil -¿podrá soportar una cirugía?-

-No puedo asegurar nada- contesto con voz cansada Elrond –Esta es su mejor oportunidad, si demoramos, menos posibilidades tendremos-

-¿Y el bebe¿no es muy pequeñito para nacer todavía?- preguntaron los gemelos alarmados.

-Esta en el límite para nacer, morirá si no nace - siguió contestando Elrond las preguntas

-¿Y que dice Legolas a todo esto?- pregunto Aragorn

-Lo sabe y esta dispuesto a correr el riesgo-

Silencio.

-Debes decidir Thranduil- dijo por fin Gandalf entrando en ese momento a la habitación.

-Legolas ha decidido ya- respondió Thranduil – solo quiero hablar con el unos minutos-

-Prepare todo mientras tanto- dijo Elrond- Elladan y Estel me ayudaran en el procedimiento, los demás, traten de enfocar su energía en el bienestar de Legolas y el bebe y ayudar a prepararlo todo-

Haldir y Elrohir asintieron con la cabeza.

-Nos toco la parte mas difícil- dijo Elrohir mientras se acercaba mas a Haldir- pero algo me dice que en tu compañía no será tan desagradable- termino Elrohir guiñando un ojo al platinado. Haldir solo se ruborizo un poco mientras ayudaban a los demás.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¿Estas despierto hojita?- pregunto Thranduil mientras entraba en la habitación y se acercaba al lecho de su hijo.

-Si Ada- contesto Legolas buscando los ojos del Rey elfo.

-Hojita¿estas seguro que esto es lo mejor?-

-Lo es Ada, no quiero perderlo, no lo soportaría-

-Legolas, escúchame- dijo Thranduil muy serio- hasta ahora te he apoyado en todo, por ti y tu bebe, pero… ¿Qué hay de ese maldito que te ha lastimado?... ¿Que quiere de ti ahora, suficiente daño te ha hecho para que permitas esto…-

Legolas palideció aun más al escuchar esto. En verdad Thranduil no se le escapaba nada. Había llegado el momento…

-Ada yo… no se como explicarlo… este bebe lleva también su sangre, y aunque se que suena difícil de creer, el lo ama Ada, en verdad-

-¿Pero para que fin?-

-El me ha prometido que no dañara al bebe si logro protegerlo-

-¿Pero a que costo Legolas¿El de tu propia vida?- se lamento Thranduil- ¿Y como sabemos que no miente?-

-Solo puedo confiar en mi corazón Ada, no tengo nada más…-

-¿Tu corazón has dicho?- exclamo Thranduil levantándose de la cama-¿Quieres decir que se lo has entregado¿Después de lo que te hizo?-

-Ada, yo… no se como paso… confía en mi, el bebe es la prueba que el también me ama-

-¿Sabes que puedo exiliarte por esto?-

Legolas paso saliva.

-Si Ada, lo se. Haz lo que creas pertinente- finalizo Legolas con voz clara.

Thranduil suspiro, bajando los hombros derrotado –Yo solo quiero entender Ion nin… quiero que seas feliz-

-¡Y lo soy Ada, este bebe lo es todo para mi, por favor…- suplico Legolas con ligeros sollozos.

-¿Tanto lo amas Ion nin?- murmuro Thranduil acercándose de nuevo y confortando al tembloroso elfo.

-Prométeme que regresaras a mi Tithen-pen - suspiro El Rey Elfo, tratando se contener las lagrimas. Talvez era la última vez que hablaría con su hijo –Prométeme que regresaras y te prometo que tratare de entender- dijo abrazando muy fuerte a su hijo.

-Lo prometo Ada- respondió Legolas

-Te quiero mucho Ion nin- murmuro Thranduil besando la frente de Legolas.

-Yo también Ada-

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Escúchame bien Legolas, podré un poco de este bálsamo en tu abdomen –explico con paciencia Elrond a su paciente tendido en la cama – se sentirá un poco frió al principio, después un poco dormido¿entiendes?-

-Si mi Lord- contesto nervioso Legolas mientras sentía el bálsamo tocar su piel.

-Esto nos permitirá iniciar la cirugía, pero en cuanto empecemos a cortar mas profundo, tendré que dormirte. Con esto no desperdiciaras tanta energía¿de acuerdo?-

-Entiendo- respondió Legolas mientras el bálsamo surtía su efecto. Todos estaban listos, Legolas vio de reojo una sombra que se acercaba.

-¿Mellon nin?- escucho Legolas una voz en la cabecera de su cama

-¿Si Estel?-

-Yo… yo no quiero…debo decirte que yo…perdóname.-

-Estel, que la culpa no llene tu corazón, no hay nada que perdonar- contesto Legolas con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-No permitiré que nada te pase, te lo prometo- dijo Aragorn tomando la fina mano de Legolas.

-Lo se Estel, confió en ustedes-

-Estamos listos mellon nin – interrumpió Elladan - ¿Preparado?-

-Preparado- contesto Legolas cerrando los ojos y enfocando todo se Fëar.

-¿Estas aquí?- pregunto Legolas a la oscuridad en sus ojos  
-Aquí estoy mi pequeño- respondió una voz.

-Bien Legolas, ahora te dormiré solo unos minutos para sacar al bebe- escucho Legolas decir a Elrond después de algunos momentos, quiero que tu ultimo pensamiento sea el de tu bebe¿de acuerdo?

Elladan le acerco un poco de jugo mezclado con una fuerte sedativo.  
-Solo unos sorbos mellon nin- murmuro Estel – Tus amigos están aquí-

La primera sensación de Legolas después de eso fue una fuerte punzada en el pecho, era un dolor tan grande que no lo dejaba respirar, quiso gritar pero nada salio de su boca. Después, sintio que todo su Fëar era consumido en mar de oscuridad. Busco la superficie, pero nada…la oscuridad solo crecía mas y mas… y la calida sensación de su vientre se iba apagando poco a poco…estiro el brazo para sujetarse a algo… nada… su mano solo asía la nada… ¿Dónde estaba el…su luz, su todo… su nada?

-¡Elladan, comprime con mas fuerza¡esta perdiendo mucha sangre!- grito Elrond -¡Debo sacar al bebe ahora!-

-¡Ada, su pulso se debilita!- grito alarmado Estel

-¡Lo se Estel, cuida que este bien hasta que saque al bebe!-

-Legolas, mellon nin¡debes luchar con un demonio¿Que acaso no querías ver a tu bebe?- imploro Estel cerca de una puntiaguda oreja –Y tu maldito, si algo te importa Legolas, ahora es el momento de demostrarlo- dijo mirando un poco mas alla.

-¡Su Fëar se debilita!- grito Haldir tratando de entrar a la habitación

-No le ayudaremos si interrumpimos a mi Ada- dijo Elrohir mientras los alcanzaba a sujetar de un brazo

-Pero le he prometido que nada malo le pasaría- grito Haldir soltando su brazo –No Puedo quedarme aquí esperando…-

-Elrohir tiene razón- interrumpió Thranduil cerrándole el paso – Lo que Legolas necesita ahora es que le ayudemos a encontrar el camino a casa, debemos enfocarnos para fortalecer su aliento-

Haldir no dijo nada. Solo tomo la mano de Elrohir y enfoco todo su corazón en alcanzar la luz que se extinguía.


	22. Chapter 22

Capitulo 20

En cuanto Legolas recobro un poco de aliento, lo primero que salio de su boca fue un grito de angustia y lamento. Sentía como el Fëar de su bebe se le escapaba de entre las manos, sin poder evitarlo, sin poder hacer nada…con un grito ahora de furia, intento alcanzarlo una vez mas, la oscuridad retrocedió ante la potente áurea de Legolas. A lo lejos, el elfo pudo distinguir una figura que se acercaba, alta y soberbia

-¿Sauron, eres tu? – pregunto el elfo acercándose a su vez e iluminando todo alrededor.

La oscura figura sostenía un pequeño bulto en los brazos.

La figura no contesto, se limito a mirar al elfo con una risa burlona en la cara, una cara que no decía nada… una cara vacía…

Con un súbito escalofrió, Legolas supo que ese pequeño bulto era su bebé, y que aquella oscura figura, la oscuridad, la verdadera oscuridad que era Sauron, la verdadera oscuridad que lo había corrompido…

El momento había llegado.

-Entrégame a mi bebe- dijo Legolas con voz clara y firme, acercándose un poco mas, la sombra retrocedió solo un poco – ahora- ordeno Legolas

-¿En verdad creíste que te lo concedería?- contesto Sauron agitando un poco la mano, haciendo el aire mas pesado y la oscuridad mas cerrada

Legolas no se perturbo ante esto, al contrario, avanzo un poco más desafiante.

-No dejare que lo dañes – dijo Legolas avanzando mas.

Unos pocos paso mas y podría tocar la blanca manita que ya salía entre el oscuro ropaje.

-¿Qué acaso no lo vez Legolas, este elfito es la clave para dominar Arda, con el, habrá uniformidad, habrá una sola ley… la mía-

-No voy a permitirlo, no me iré de aquí sin el-

-¿Tanto lo quieres dulce elfo?- dijo Sauron con sarcasmo – ven por el –

Legolas no lo pensó dos veces, con paso firme se acerco a Sauron solo para recibir un golpe tan frió, que le tomo varios segundos levantarse metros mas allá donde había caído.

-Es inútil- escucho decir a Sauron -¿Por qué no te rindes, quédate a mi lado, podrás disfrutar del bebe y yo de ti-

Limpiándose la sangre que ya escapaba de un labio partido, Legolas arremetió de nueva cuenta pero esta vez lanzando su brillante espíritu contra Sauron, con la esperanza de poder arrebatar a su bebe en la distracción, adivinando sus intenciones, Sauron giro un poco, provocando que Legolas se detuviera en seco en el ultimo segundo, no queriendo lastimar a su bebe; con la guardia baja, otro brutal golpe mando a Legolas al suelo.

-Estas en desventaja- rió Sauron mientras caminaba rodeando al elfo caído- además tu luz se hace mas débil…estas muriendo…-

Legolas sintió un estremecimiento en su corazón¿muriendo?... ¡No!…no podía morir así y ahora¿Qué seria de su bebe?.. De Arda?-

-Puedo salvarte- volvió a decir Sauron – podrás vivir y estar con tu hijo¿no es acaso lo que quieres?-

Legolas no contesto, trataba de ganar un poco de aliento.

-¡Creí en ti, en verdad creí en cada una de tus palabras maldito!- grito Legolas incorporándose del piso.

-Ahora podemos estar juntos, tu, yo y el bebe, junto con el Caos podemos hacerlo todo-dijo Sauron ignorando las palabras de Legolas

-¡Nunca!- grito Legolas y con un rápido movimiento arranco el bultito de entre los brazos de Sauron, pero para su horror este solo se desvaneció de entre sus temblorosas manos.

Sauron solo rió mas ante la mirada de asombro del elfo –Te vez tan hermoso cuando estas confundió… perdido…-

-¡Entrégamelo!- rugió Legolas cuando se hubo recuperado.

-Encuéntralo- respondió con voz cansada Sauron – esta por aquí… en algún lado…-

-¡Maldito seas!- grito Legolas con todas sus fuerzas, no dándose por vencido, Legolas cerro los ojos buscando la fuerza que no podía encontrar.

Por unos breves segundos pudo sentir que no estaba solo… alguien… algunos… estaba con el…

Escuchando un llanto perdido en la lejana oscuridad, Legolas se levanto de golpe, enfocando su luz interna lo más que pudo, allá a lo lejos, un pequeño suplicaba con sollozos. Loco de alegría, Legolas hecho a correr hacia el pequeño que ya levantaba las manitas.

Con un ruido sordo, Legolas fue arrogado nuevamente al suelo, pero esta vez un dolor lacerante en la espalda no lo dejo levantarse. Sauron se acerco con pasos firmes y lentos, cuando el elfo estuvo a su alcance, se inclino hasta sujetarlo por el fino cuello, levantando a Legolas de golpe, apretando con la clara intención de hacer daño.

-No importa mas tu luz y quienes te estén ayudando- dijo Sauron acercándolo para susurrarle a su puntiaguda oreja – yo tendré lo que me pertenece-

-Entonces tendrás que romperme el cuello- respondió Legolas mirando a Sauron fijamente en los ojos -o el corazón- finalizo Legolas, esperando lo peor…

Silencio.

Angustia.

Segundos después, Legolas sintió que la presión en su cuello desaparecía así como la oscuridad a su alrededor, como miles de fragmentos de un negro espejo que se quiebra…luego un grito tan atormentado que Legolas tuvo que llevarse las manos a los oídos…

-Debes irte antes que regrese… ella siempre regresa… debes irte-

Cuando Legolas giro para ver de donde salía esa suave voz, no pudo evitar una exclamación de asombro, Sauron estaba justo detrás de el, la cara hermosamente tranquila, los ojos brillantes…

-¿Sauron?- pregunto Legolas confundido, segundos antes todo era ira y odio, sombras y amenazas.

-Soy yo Legolas- respondió Sauron abrazando muy fuerte al elfo – pero ahora debes irte…encuentra a nuestro bebe y sal de aquí-

Este era Sauron. El maia antes de que Melkor y la oscuridad lo corrompieran.

-¿Dónde esta, donde?- pregunto Legolas alzando la cara del firme pecho que lo cobijaba.

-Sigue su Fëar y podrás salir de aquí, yo la detendré lo mas que pueda, ella nunca esta satisfecha… ella seduce…arrebata-

-¿Quién, dime Sauron¿a quien detendrás¡por favor, ayúdame a entender!-

-La oscuridad mi pequeño, esta aquí, justo aquí, rodeándonos, susurrándonos…. Pero no te preocupes, no dejare que los tome a ustedes también-

Legolas no acababa de comprender, si este era el verdadero Sauron librado de las sombras¿Por qué no podía quedarse así?

-Porque alguien debe detenerla- respondió Sauron con un tierno beso – Yo estoy acostumbrado a su fría presencia, es parte de mi, pero tu mi dulce Legolas, no podrías soportarlo-

Con un sutil empujón, Sauron se separo del abrazo – ahora búscalo y sal de aquí, no hay mucho tiempo-

-¿Estas loco¡No pienso dejarte aquí, no después de que te he encontrado- protesto Legolas.

-Debes. Si no, los tres sucumbiremos a la oscuridad, y el caos reinara Arda-

-Pero debe haber alguna manera… no puedes ser mas esclavop de la oscuridad-

Sauron no respondió, solo una leve sonrisa ilumino su cara – eres tan inocente Legolas. Pero ahora debes irte-

-¡No te dejare aquí!- respondió firmemente Legolas – No puedes rendirte así… tienes que luchar…. No me iré…-

-Te prometo que iré a buscarte -dijo Sauron dando un ultimo beso – ¿Sabes?- la Profecía tenia razón en todo, eres la luz, eres mi todo, y nuestro bebe traerá el equilibrio a la Tierra Media, no caos sino armonía… ahora lo entiendo, luz y oscuridad… armonía-

Legolas se quedo sin palabras, una tibia lagrima ya rodaba por su mejilla, Sauron, con una tierna caricia, la retiro lentamente - Antes de amarte, tenía miedo de vivir en el olvido, de morir en el olvido… ahora, moriría por ti…-

Un fuerte viento frió baño a la pareja tiernamente abrazada.

-Debes irte -apresuro Sauron- se hace mas fuerte cada vez-

Tomando aire, Legolas ase aparto de la calida figura.

-La encontrare y regresare por ti-

-Encuéntralo y sal de aquí – contradijo Sauron – ni pienses en regresar, sino, ninguno de los tres lo hará-

Legolas no respondió., con parte de la fuerza que le había dado sus amigos – estaba seguro que eran ellos- se enfoco en encontrar a su bebe, mientras el viento se hacia mas frió y el ambiente mas pesado. Con un grito de jubilo, hecho a correr a donde tenues colores despuntaban en la ahora, poco a poco, mas oscura nada.

Sauron sonrió. Por primera vez, desde que fuera creado por los Valar, era feliz.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras Legolas corría, no podía parar de pensar en la Profecía. Cierto que siempre supo que su bebe no traería caos a la Tierra Media, pero¿Cómo ser armonía, sin la mitad de su corazón?

Cuando por fin llego-después de lo que pareció una eternidad- al sitio donde se desprendían todos esos suaves tonos, todos esos suaves colores, un pequeño bultito lloraba desconsoladamente, y a Legolas le dio un vuelco en el corazón, todo por lo que había luchado, estaba aquí, cuando por fin lo alzo de entre la nada, noto con sorpresa que los suaves colores venían áurea del bebe, como si fuera un cristal que dispersa mil y un formas y colores. Colores que necesitaban luz para nacer y… oscuridad para sobresalir… ahora Legolas entendia en verdad.

Sauron en verdad era oscuridad que su luz necesitaba para trasformarse en algo mas hermoso… en los suaves colores del áurea de su bebe… y aunque la oscuridad era necesaria, no debía prevalecer…

Pero no había tiempo.

La nada se hacia penumbra y la penumbra oscuridad.

No había tiempo.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Solo escasos segundos después.

-¡Debemos hacer algo Ada, no podemos permitir que Legolas muera así!- grito Estel. Legolas no había despertado del procedimiento, y su rápida respiración y palidez preocupan de sobremanera a Aragorn.

-¡Elladan!- grito Elrond alarmado- asísteme con el bebe, no respira…. ¡Estel, ayuda a Legolas, comprime con fuerza y comienza a cerrar la herida!-

Con temblorosas manos, Aragorn se lavo rápidamente, para comenzar a cerrar la sangrante herida, mirando nerviosamente como su Ada y hermano luchaban para darle un halito de vida al pequeño.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Legolas descubrió al pequeño bebe de entres los oscuros ropajes- la túnica de Sauron-pensó Legolas. Así pudo ver dos hermosos ojos viéndolo con la misma admiración y curiosidad. Asegurándolo de nuevo en los tibios ropajes, lo afirmo junto a su pecho.

-Ahora debemos encontrar a tu Ada, no lo dejaremos solo¿verdad?-un balbuceo fue su respuesta.

Cuando Legolas ya se levantaba de nueva cuenta buscando de entre la oscuridad a Sauron, sintió que sus piernas no lo sostenían mas, rápidamente tuvo que bajar un brazo para no caer de bruces con el bebe.

Jadeante, trato de levantarse nuevamente, con dificultad avanzo uno pasos.

-Un último esfuerzo – pensó Legolas – un último esfuerzo y estaremos juntos- Legolas casi llora cuando sintió que su luz disminuía lentamente.

-Ada, saes…- imploro Legolas mientras buscaba la salida a esa interminable oscuridad.

Un aliento cálido lo envolvió como respuesta, tomado fuerzas de esta tibia sensación, regreso sobre sus pasos – ni creas que me iré sin ti – murmuro entre dientes.

-Olvídalo- fue la respuesta

Winters lies be for me

Now you are so far

In the darkness of my dreaming

The light of will you say

May be a Im falling down

Tell me should I touch the ground?

Maybe I won't make a sound

In the darkness all around

The silence of a winter night bring memories I hold inside

Remembering a blue moon night

Upon a fallen snow

Enya


	23. Chapter 23

CAPITULO 21

Legolas recorrió penosamente el camino de regreso, o al menos, lo que el creía el camino correcto. No soltando al bebe de su seguro abrazo, Legolas grito a todo pulmón el nombre de Sauron.

-Olvídalo- respondía nuevamente la nada.

-¡Nunca!- contesto Legolas entre dientes -¡Sauron!- volvió a llamar Legolas cada vez mas alterado, de pronto, lleno de pánico, noto que su bebe casi no se movía en sus brazos. Legolas cayó de rodillas para ver la carita del elfito.

-¡No, no puedo perderlos a los dos, no podría soportarlo – grito Legolas mientras descubría la rubia cabecita, pero al ver los pequeños ojos entrecerrados, Legolas sintió que lo que le quedaba de corazón, amenazaba en romperse en pedazos.

-¡Sauron!- volvió a gritar Legolas con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Legolas!- respondió una voz a los lejos, casi perdida. Legolas hecho a correr hacia esa voz. Cuando llego, sus escasas esperanzas se acababan.

Sauron estaba tendido… su respiración jadeante y entrecortada… y muy pálido.

-¡Lo has encontrado, pero… ¿Porque sigues aquí? – Pregunto Sauron incorporándose un poco -¿No vez lo que es lo que ella quiere?-

-No podía dejarte… ¿Cómo podría?- se lamento Legolas mientras lo abrazaba.

–Pero ahora es demasiada tarde- contesto Sauron, una lágrima recorría su pálida tez.

-Aun podemos salir de aquí - contesto Legolas secando la lagrima de Sauron con un pedacito de su túnica –te necesitamos con nosotros, sin ti, nuestro bebe no sobrevivirá… ni yo...-

Legolas solo vio que Sauron abrió con sorpresa sus hermosos y cansados ojos, girando la cabeza, una ráfaga de helado aire los alcanzo. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Sauron se abalanzo sobre Legolas y el bebe, abrazándolos muy fuerte.

Legolas su vez se hundió en el tibio abrazo esperando el golpe final, concentrando todo su ser… su alma… su corazón… en lo que pudo haber sido… y nunca seria…

Con este último sentimiento escucho las últimas palabras de Sauron cerca de su oreja.

-Los amo-

Un grito de dolor, una brillante luz, luego… la nada.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Una tibia brisa en la cara lo obligo a abrir los ojos.

-¡Legolas, estas despierto, gracias a Elbereth!- dijo una ronca voz.

Legolas se resistió, estaba tan a gusto donde se hallaba, no quería dejar esa sensación…

-Legolas, vamos, tithen ernil, abre tus ojos- dijo otra voz mas suave.

Con un gesto de disgusto en su hermosa cara, Legolas cumplió, -¿abrir mis ojos, no siquiera me había dado cuenta que estaban cerrados- pensó Legolas mientras levantaba una fina mano para cubrir un poco de luz.

-Eso es, muy bien¿como te sientes?- volvió a decir la suave voz.

-¿Lord Elrond?-

-Todo esta bien Legolas… ahora toda esta bien- contesto con un aire de alivio el señor de Rivendell

Legolas frunció el ceño. Con un súbito grito, trato de incorporarse de la cama, el brusco movimiento solo ocasiono que todo girara a su alrededor y cayera de nuevo en las mullidas almohadas.

-Tranquilo Legolas- recriminó Elrond – has perdido mucha sangre, es un verdadero milagro que no te hayamos perdido; a ti y al bebe-

Legolas volvió a inquietare…-Mi bebe¿Esta bien¿Dónde esta¿puedo verlo?-

-Como dije hace unos momentos- explico Elrond con paciencia-ella esta bien-

-¿Ella?- pregunto Legolas a punto de las lágrimas.

-Si, una hermosa niña- contesto Aragorn mientras le acercaba un poco de agua.

-Gracias mellon nin- contesto Legolas tomando un poco – ¿Puedo verla?... necesito verla…-

Thranduil entro en esos momentos con su nieta en brazos. Elrond y Aragorn se retiraron un poco, dándole al monarca y a su hijo un poco de espacio.

Thranduil se inclino, besando una pálida mejilla; sentándose con cuidado en el borde de la cama, le acerco la bebe al regazo.

Con el corazón encogido, Legolas recibió a la pequeña, y con temblorosas manos retiro el fino manto que la cubría. A ver aquella bendición, no pudo contener mas las lagrimas. Ahí estaba la pequeñita, tal como la había visto en sueños, piel blanca y cabecita rubia y dos hermosos ojos grises, casi plateados con el reflejo del sol de la mañana. Abrazándola muy fuerte, dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento a su Adar.

-Hanno lle Ada-

Legolas no supo si Thranduil había escuchado, por que solo se limito a abrazarlo muy fuerte y a limpiarle las lagrimas con la punta de sus dedos.

-Estoy a tu lado- dijo Thranduil muy bajito – todos estamos contigo-

-Lo se Ada. Pude sentirte… a ti… a todos… llamándome...Hanno lle-

-Ahora debes concentrarte en el bebé¿de acuerdo?- dijo Elrond a espaldas de Thranduil.

Legolas asintió con la cabeza mientras jugaba con una manita.

Legolas no se atrevió a preguntar por Sauron¿Como podría¿Que pensaría Thranduil de el?... ¿Pero no acaso el bebe esta con vida y bien?... ¿No significaba eso que Sauron también estaba bien?... ¿O se encontraba en algún oscuro lugar… sufriendo… solo…para siempre?...

Legolas se guardo todo esto para si. Suficientes preocupaciones había causado ya a su Adar y Elrond… Además estaba su bebe, que no paraba de balbucear y sonreír… si ella se sentía bien… entonces todo estaría bien.

Legolas tardo en recuperarse, pero de nuevo el brillo regreso a su ojos y el color a su mejillas. Elladan, Elrohir y Haldir pudieron visitarlo días mas tarde, claro, bajo la supervisión de Aragorn.

Esa mañana Thranduil jugaba un poco con su nieta mientras platicaba con Legolas de cosas sin importancia, cuando Gandalf solicito hablar con Legolas a solas.

Legolas accedió, había esperado a Gandalf por días…el tendría las respuestas…

Thranduil se llevo a una inquieta niña que ya jugaba con los rubios cabellos de su abuelo, mientras lanzaba una mirada inquisidora al mago.

-Recuerda que aun esta convaleciente- fue todo lo que dijo al salir.

Cuando por fin estuvieron solos, Gandalf se acerco al hermoso ventanal donde el suave viento refrescaba la habitación.

-Mordor no existe mas- dijo sin mas preámbulo- en el momento que tu hermosa niña tomo el primer aliento de vida, Mordor se desmorono en mil pedazos-

Legolas sintió que el corazón se le detuvo un instante, enfrentaba su mayor temor… ¿Significaba que también Sauron había perecido, había tratado de llamarlo… aun en sueños, pero nada… ¡Pero el había prometido!...-

Gandalf no dijo nada mas, observando cada gesto del joven elfo en la cama.

-Entonces… ¿todo ha terminado?- murmuro Legolas mas para si que para ser escuchado por Gandalf.

-Al contrario- contesto Gandalf- una nueva era empieza. Aragorn tomara pronto el lugar que le corresponde y muchos de tu raza parten a las Tierras Imperecederas, pero tu y tu linaje tienen otro destino- finalizo el mago arqueando una espesa ceja.

-Te refieres a Linúviel¿no es así?-

Gandalf asintió – has escogido el nombre correcto Legolas-

-Ella es… la armonía en mi vida…-

-Entiendo- contesto Gandalf -muchas cosas se perderán mi Príncipe, como las suaves hojas de otoño, pero su nombre no será una de ellas-

-¿Podrías hablar mas claro Mithrandir, Adar tiene razón, los magos solo hablan en acertijos- respondió Legolas con un tono de confusion en su voz.

Con una sonrisa, Gandalf solo se apoyo sobre su viejo cayado -El tiempo lo dirá, ella será el equilibrio entre lo que es y será, lo que puede ser y lo olvidado-

Legolas solo dejo salir un suspiro de exasperación, de nuevo esas respuestas estupidas, pensó. Pero ahora, una pregunta le carcomía el corazón…

-¿Crees que lo hayan perdonado? -Pregunto por fin Legolas con brillantes ojos – Los Valar… quiero decir…Sauron… ¿Tendrán compasión?-

Ahora Gandalf suspiro inquieto.

-El se sacrifico por nosotros- continuo Legolas- sin el, no estaríamos aquí ahora… en el ultimo momento pude ver… puede ver al verdadero Sauron… seguro los Valar vieron también esto-

-Eso lo se Legolas, sin el, ni tu ni tu niña estarían completos, pero la justicia de los Valar esta mas allá de mi alcance-

Legolas asintió con la cabeza y se mordió nerviosamente un labio. Al menos había una esperanza.

-No desesperes Legolas, ahora tú bebe y tu Adar te necesitan más que nunca- finalizo Gandalf con tono paternal.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Semanas pasaron y la recuperación de Legolas era casi completa. La pequeña Linúviel, como la mayoría de los elfitos, crecía rápidamente en mente y habilidades.

Elladan, Elrohir y Haldir hacían su mejor esfuerzo para cuidar de ambos, claro, bajo la mirada de Thranduil y Elrond.

Pero aunque el cuerpo de Legolas había sanado, su corazón seguía sangrando y cada día sentía que estaba a punto de romperse y cada día despertaba con la esperanza de volver a ver ese rostro tan amado… solo para volver a dormir solo con el alma destrozada.

Aragorn ocupo pronto el lugar que le correspondía por derecho, el Trono de Gondor y Anor.

Con Mordor destruido, los poco orcos y bestias que aun quedaban fueron cazados y exterminados, tomo algo de tiempo, pero por fin la gente libre podía vivir tranquila en la Tierra Media, la paz se hizo por fin presente.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Legolas, mellon nin- grito Haldir entre risas con Linúviel en brazos – vamos, es una hermosa mañana para salir, date prisa o nos iremos sin ti, y queremos salir¿verdad Linúviel?-

Unas risitas fueron su respuesta.

-En verdad Haldir, Linúviel es una elfita¿pero tu tienes que comportarte igual?- contesto Legolas mientras se acomodaba rápidamente el rubio cabello. A parecer la pequeña se había encariñado con Haldir, porque no soltaba su platinado cabello, señal que le agradaba.

Mientras salían a tomar una pequeña caminata por los hermosos jardines, Legolas recapacitaba, en verdad que sin el amor de su Adar y de sus amigos no habría podido sobrevivir hasta este punto… el solo.

-¿Es verdad que pronto partirán al Bosque Negro… bueno, es decir, al Bosque Verde?- pregunto Haldir mientras veía jugar a la pequeñita con unas mariposas.

-Verdad- contesto Legolas un poco triste- Adar quiere regresar a su reino, que ahora libre de la… sombra, es tan seguro y bello como Rivendell o Lorien-

-Antes que Celeborn y Galadriel ganen terreno- rió Haldir

Legolas rió al comentario.

-Me gustaría acompañarte, los bosques aun no son seguros del todo- dijo más serio Haldir después que Legolas había parado de reír, esto solo ocasiono más risas del rubio elfo.

-¡Haldir, nos acompaña una escolta real de mi Adar y otra de Lord Elrond, sin contar que Aragorn ha insistido también en acompañarnos, no podría pedirte más a ti –

Con un rubor en sus mejillas, Haldir rebatió.

-¡Entonces bien puedo vigilar a ese mortal que se comporte bien!-

Legolas rió mas- una extraña sensación- pensó, tiempo hace que no reía así, se sentía tan bien.

-Me complacería mucho que nos acompañaras Capitán Haldir- dijo Legolas inclinándose un poco.

-Será un verdadero Placer Príncipe Legolas- contesto Haldir con un saludo respetuoso.

Ambos echaron a reír.

Pero la noche siempre llegaba y con ella las penumbras… las sombras… y la tristeza del amor que no regresa del olvido

Linúviel- armonía, equilibrio nombre que tome de:

De name elven generador from:

http/www.aragorn-legolas. ernil- pequeño Principe


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 22

Conforme a lo planeado, una gran comitiva partió a Eryn Lasgalen.

Gimli, al cual no habían visto hace tiempo, los encontraría en el camino, acompañándolos parte de este, perse a las Protestas de Thanduil, claro.

Elladan y Elrohir habían insistido también en acompañar al Príncipe, argumentando que si Haldir vigilaría a Aragorn y al enano, ellos vigilarían a Haldir.

Así, partieron una hermosa mañana de otoño, con las recomendaciones y buenos deseos de Lord Elrond.

Fiel a su palabra, Gimli hijo de Glóin, Señor de las Cavernas Resplandecientes, los encontró a medio camino. Luego de los saludos de protocolo, y de efusivos abrazos a sus compañeros de aventura, acamparon esa noche.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Principito- dijo el enano entre sorbos de vino.

Thranduil y Haldir intercambiaron miradas - ¿¡Principito?-

-Es bueno también verte Gimli y en tan buen estado- rió Legolas.

-He subido un poco de peso, es todo- respondió Gimli refunfuñando y palmoteándose el vientre –he tenido tiempo de comer y beber a mi antojo, y mas ahora que la sombra se ha ido-

Legolas se agito un poco.

-Si- respondió Legolas – los bosques son más seguros ahora-

Silencio.

-¿Legolas?-

-¿Si, Gimli?-

-Perdona si he tenido que dejarte cuando mas me necesitabas- se lamento el enano- pero mi pueblo… no podía quedarme…-

-No hay nada que perdonar – interrumpió Legolas – Tu pueblo te necesitaba… además, fuiste a Mordor por mi y por eso estaré siempre agradecido-

Gimli solo asintió con el cabeza un poco apenado.

Thranduil y Haldir intercambiaron nuevamente miradas.

-Fue mas un estorbo que ayuda- dijo Haldir burlonamente a Thranduil, pero con la intención de que fuera escuchado por el enano.

-Repite eso elfo- reclamo Gimli empuñando el hacha.

-Haldir, no lo provoques por favor, además es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- reclamo Legolas.

-Haldir sabe lo que hace – defendió Thranduil.

-¡Ada!- reclamo Legolas –Gimli, perdona por favor, ven siéntate y cuéntame como son las cavernas Resplandecientes-

Con otro refunfuño, Gimli se sentó junto al fuego al lado de Legolas.

-Solo por ti Legolas- aclaro Gimli dejando el hacha a un lado.

-Lo se Gimli, y te lo agradezco- contestó Legolas -ahora déjame que te presente a esta pequeñita que viene corriendo-

Gimli siguió la mirada del elfo, y vio a una hermosa niña saliendo de los límites del bosque acompañada de los hijos de Elrond. Con titubeantes pero rápidos pasos, corrió hacia donde Legolas.

-Gimli, ella es Linúviel, Princesa de Eryn Lasgalen, nieta del Rey Thranduil, Linúviel , el es Gimli hijo de Glóin, un buen amigo mió-

Ojos desorbitados de Gimli.

-Mi hija- dijo Legolas, tratando de de nuevo, al parecer Gimli se había quedado sin palabras.

-Explícale de nuevo- dijo Haldir-

-Más lento esta vez- continúo su mofa Thranduil.

Legolas solo les lanzo una mirada asesina.

Cuando volvió a girar a donde el enano, Linúviel jugaba divertida con una trenzada barba.

-Le gustas- afirmo Legolas.

-¿Tu hija…?- balbuceo Gimli.

-Si- respondió Legolas con un murmuro, esperando el reclamo o la burla del enano.

-Bueno, ella si que es simpática y hermosa, no como otros que conozco-dijo por fin Gimli , aguantando los suaves tirones a su barba.

Legolas rió contento de la respuesta de Gimli, y de las caras de indignación de Haldir y Thranduil.

Después de algunos días de viaje, Gimli se despidió, prometiendo visitar a Legolas y Linúviel a la primera oportunidad, primero tenia que poner en orden, "ciertos asuntos de enanos" argumento. Thranduil solo protesto silenciosamente.

Tomaron el resto del viaje con calma, disfrutando cada árbol, cada flor o pájaro que llamaba su atención.

Estel reía, así eran los elfos, con todo el tiempo del mundo. Por su parte, nunca se había sentido tan relajado y feliz, junto a sus hermanos y amigos, pasaba buenos momentos. Junto con ellos, talvez, su último viaje en mucho tiempo. Su destino le reclamaba su lugar en el trono de Gondor.

Elladan, Elrohir, y Haldir no paraban de jugar con Linúviel, era una chiquilla tan vivaz y alegre, que era difícil no caer en sus encantos, tal como su padre.

Aunque nadie lo mencionaba nunca, todos veían con preocupados ojos que Legolas se perdía a menudo en su propio mundo, y que ocasionalmente una lagrima se derramaba de sus hermosos ojos, creyendo que nadie lo miraba.

Prometiendo todos para si, hacer todo lo posible para ver a Legolas y Linúviel felices.

Pronto entraron sin contratiempos al hermoso Bosque de Eryn Lasgalen. Legolas no podía creer tanta hermosura…tanta vida. Linúviel tampoco cabía de la alegría, era como si este bosque fuera su casa de siempre, como si fuera una con la naturaleza.

Con pequeños pasitos la pequeña ya exploraba mil y un rincones. Legolas, aquí, así, no paraba de vivir, de sentir…

Pero por las noches, junto a las estrellas, solo la melancolía acompañaba a Legolas, y entonces no paraba de morir…

Hasta aquella noche, la noche más estrellada que Legolas había visto. Se quedo despierto hasta tarde, mirándolas.

Cuando despertó mas tarde, no pudo quitar su mirada de aquel manto estrellado, luego, sintió un hueco en su brazo derecho, Linúviel no estaba junto a el.

Legolas se levanto rápidamente- talvez esta jugando con los árboles-pensó Legolas. La comunicación que tenia la pequeña con ellos era sombrosa, aun a su corta edad. No queriendo alarmar a los demás, por talvez una inocente travesura infantil, Legolas se enfoco en encontrarla.

No tardo mucho, estaba jugando junto a un trío de grandes árboles, riendo y corriendo entre las ramas que parecían tocar el suelo.

Linúviel- llamo Legolas- traviesa , te me has escapado de nuevo-

La pequeña al ver a Legolas, solo corrió a los aguardantes brazos de su Ada.

Cuando Legolas ya la levantaba, la pequeña hablo quedamente.

-Adar-

Legolas rió, era la primera vez que la pequeñita decía palabra alguna. Cierto que era lista y muy independiente, incluso balbuceaba algunos nombres pero nada mas, parecía que la pequeñita no tenia nada que decir. Elrond había comentado que era completamente normal, que había que darle su espacio y esperar.

Pero ahora, escuchar esa vocecilla y esa palabra…

-Si mi pequeño corazón, soy tu Adar- rió Legolas hundiendo su nariz en el cuello de la pequeñita.

Linúviel negó con la cabecita, señalando detrás de Legolas.

Legolas frunció el ceño, girando para ver lo que la pequeñita señalaba.

-Adar-volvió a decir Linúviel.

Ahí, en medio del verde bosque, debajo del cielo estrellado, estaba Sauron.


	25. Chapter 25

Capitulo 23

Debajo de las estrellas.

Legolas cerró los ojos. Seguro todo era un sueño, uno imposible…

Una caricia en su mejilla hizo que tomara un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-Te he extrañado- dijo Sauron aún con la mano extendida.

-¡Adar!- grito la pequeñita abalanzándose a los brazos de Sauron, fue solo entonces, que Legolas recobro el aliento.

-Mi querida Linúviel- dijo Sauron levantando en brazos a su hija.

Legolas no pudo articular palabra, el corazón le latía deprisa, las manos le temblaban y tuvo que apretar los puños para reprimirlas un poco.

-Eres tan bella como tu Ada- continuo Sauron mientras sonreía a la pequeña y mirando mas allá a donde Legolas.

Con lentos pasos, Sauron se acerco de nuevo a la rubia figura, con cuidado, como temiendo asustar a una mariposa tendida en la hierba.

-¿En verdad eres tu?- pregunto Legolas cuando sintió de nuevo una mano en su cintura.

Sauron rió suavemente, su elfo podía ser tan ingenuo, y eso le gustaba. Pero pronto su risa se perdió en la noche cuando sintió que Legolas temblaba bajo su mano, y que sus ojos estaban opacos y tristes. Con horror pudo ver que su hermosa luz interior no brillaba como antes, como una llama que casi se extingue en la oscuridad, abatida por el viento, dándose por vencida.

-Ya estoy aquí mi dulce elfo- dijo Sauron mientras lo abrazaba mas fuerte con un brazo y con el otro, acomodaba a la pequeñita –Perdona, hubiera querido verlos antes- se lamento Sauron mientras buscaba acurrucarse en el cuello de su elfo.

-Ada te extrañaba mucho- dijo Linúviel en el oído de Sauron, tapándose un poco con su manita para que Legolas no escuchara – llora por ti todas las noches-

Legolas se incorporo de un brinco del hombro donde había estado. ¡Linúviel hablaba tan fluidamente, y en el momento menos oportuno…

-¿En verdad?- pregunto Sauron un poco turbado.

La pequeñita solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Y tu te has portado bien mi pequeña?- pregunto Sauron mientras la bajaba al suelo -¿has sido buena?-

-¡Si, si Adar, y mis tíos juegan mucho conmigo!- respondió Linúviel aplaudiendo con las manitas – y los árboles, los árboles me dijeron que tu vendrías-

Sauron solo arqueo una ceja, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Te quedaras con nosotros Adar, verdad?- pregunto ansiosa Linúviel- Ada y yo te extrañamos mucho… ¿no nos dejaras de nuevo, verdad?...quisiera que conocieras al abuelo y mis tíos- prosiguió presurosa.

-Tranquila mi Princesa, podrás platicar con tu Adar mas tarde- dijo Legolas mientras sacudía y acomodaba el vestidito de la pequeña - Bien, bien mi pequeña, ahora debo hablar con tu Adar¿podrías ir a jugar un rato con tus árboles?-

Linúviel asintió de nuevo con la cabeza, se despidió con un beso de Legolas y Sauron.

-No vayas muy lejos –advirtió Legolas mientras veía desaparecer a la pequeña.

-No temas, el bosque no dejara que le pase nada- aseguro Sauron mientras abrazaba de nuevo a Legolas por la cintura.

-Eso lo se…es incr…- Legolas no termino, sus palabras fueron sofocadas con una caliente boca, fue entonces cuando Legolas noto que el cuerpo de Sauron había cambiado un poco, ligeramente mas bajo ahora, y con una complexión mas delgada, pero con firmes músculos, su larga cabellera negra parecía imperturbable y sus grises ojos tan bellos como la ultima vez que los vio.

El beso fue largo y suave, y Legolas sintió que su corazón volvía a latir con fuerza y que su cuerpo recupera el calor perdido, pero su cuerpo se negaba a dejar de temblar.

-Tenia miedo de no verte nuca mas- dijo Legolas recuperando el aliento –miedo de no sopórtalo –

Sauron acomodo el cabello de Legolas, llevándolo detrás de sus finas orejas, suelto como estaba, le impedía ver bien la cara del elfo.

-Yo también tenía miedo – confeso Sauron – miedo de perderme en las sombras, miedo de no ser perdonado, miedo de perderlos…-

Legolas abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, no tanto de la confesión de Sauron, sino no de…

-¿Has sido absuelto?... es decir… ellos…Los Valar…-

Sauron rió por segunda vez – digamos que estoy a prueba-

-Ya veo- respondió Legolas pensativo.

-No debes preocuparte- dijo Sauron con palabras firmes – no haré nada que los decepcione…a ti o a ellos…- Pero Sauron callo al ver las lagrimas recorrer las pálidas mejillas de Legolas.

Trato de limpiarlas con sus dedos, pero Legolas retrocedió bruscamente, ahora se veía… enojado.

-Pensé que nunca te vería de nuevo, nos dejaste solos tanto tiempo…y mi corazón no podía resistir mas…no puede- dijo Legolas entre sollozos –Pero Linúviel... mi pequeñita… ¿ como podría dejarla sola?...- balbuceo Legolas mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara, todas sus emociones se mezclaban en un instante…temía perder la razón ahí mismo.

Sauron se inquieto un poco. No pensó que su elfo estuviera tan mal… que su alma estuviera tan doliente… tan agonizante, con miedo en su corazón, se acerco de nuevo a Legolas, no había pasado por tantas cosas para perderlo ahora…para perderlo todo ahora…

Lo tomo firmemente, abrazándolo con fuerza, no lo dejaría ir¡Oh, no, por Arda que no lo dejaría.

-Perdona- empezó a decir muy bajito- juro que deseaba estar con ustedes, pero el tiempo no pasa igual aquí en Arda que en presencia de los grandes Ainur. He tenido que suplicarles… rogarles que me dejaran verlos… que me dejaran estar contigo…-

Legolas se agito un poco en los brazos de Sauron, pero se fue calmando conforme las suaves palabras fueron escuchadas.

-¿Rogar?... ¿tu rogaste… por estar con nosotros?...- pregunto Legolas incrédulo entre las arrugas de la túnica de Sauron –La misma túnica negra- caviló Legolas entre pensamientos-

-Sin fin, si fuese necesario, eso y mas…-

La respiración de Legolas se fue calmando y el color regresando a sus mejillas, las lágrimas se detuvieron, y su corazón y alma parecían estar por fin en paz.

Sauron lo abrazo mas fuerte cuando vio que el áurea de Legolas comenzaba a brillar con hermosura una vez mas… había estado cerca… muy cerca…y se juro a si mismo que nuca vería a Legolas en ese estado otra vez.

-No me dejas respirar- dijo Legolas casi sin aliento. Sauron, despertando de sus juramentos internos, aflojo un poco los brazos.

-Los siento, es solo que me gusta sentirte cerca de mí-

-mmm, nunca cambiaras- acuso Legolas mas tranquilo.

-Lo que siento por ti, no- contesto Sauron buscando sus labios.

Legolas correspondió el beso, buscando con las manos tocar la esbelta espalda debajo de la túnica. Sauron repitió la acción, buscando sacar ya la fina camiseta de noche que lleva Legolas, cuando ya casi lo lograba, Legolas se alejo de eso suaves labios, jadeante…

-Espera…Linúviel…ella…-

-No temas- dijo Sauron retirando la camiseta de Legolas por completo – ella esta con tu Adar-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto Legolas mientras Sauron se retiraba su túnica para acomodarla en el suelo, y luego sentarse en ella junto con Legolas, jalándolo un poco, claro.

-Ella me lo dijo-

-mmm- dijo Legolas entre dientes, bien sabia las cualidades de Sauron con la mente.

Sauron rió otra vez, mientras derribaba al elfo sobre la túnica –no es lo que tu piensas, esos dones no los tengo ya, ellos no lo permitieron, soy como cualquier otro ahora…-

-¿Entonces como sabes que Linúviel esta con Ada?- pregunto alarmado Legolas sentándose de nueva cuenta.

-Porque ella me lo dijo- respondió Sauron dando besos aquí y allá tratando de calmarlo.

Legolas lo miro escéptico.

-Tiene mas cualidades de las que crees, creo que no había querido alarmarte antes…- siguió Sauron besando una puntiaguda oreja.

-Tal vez Sauron tenga razón- pensó Legolas- Linúviel no haba dado señales de hablar siquiera hasta ahora.

Todo pensamiento coherente se desvaneció cuando Sauron comenzó a colmar de atenciones a su oreja y cuello, a la vez que sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su pecho, con un suspiro de contentamiento, Legolas comenzó a corresponder las tiernas caricias.

Sauron se tomo su tiempo acariciando y besando, cuando comenzó a bajar los pantaloncillos del jadeante elfo, Legolas ya estaba casi al borde.

Legolas respiro profundo varias veces para contenerse un poco, cuando por fin Sauron lo libro de toda su ropa, comenzó el también a retirarle la suya.

No teniendo nada a la mano para facilitar su unión, Sauron comenzó a besar de nuevo al elfo, recordando muy bien como Legolas respondía a estas caricias. Comenzó a besarle el suave vientre y las caderas. Legolas observaba atento, pero cerró los ojos cuando Sauron comenzó a besar y acariciar sus muslos, acercándose cada vez mas a su entrada, ignorando en todo momento el problema entre sus piernas.

Sauron disfrutaba cada gemido o temblor que provocaba en su elfo, y tuvo que sostenerlo firmemente por las caderas cuando comenzó a preparar su estrecha entrada con lamiditas y besos.

-No quiero terminar así- dijo Legolas apartándose un poco- quiero… quiero ser uno contigo-

Sauron asintió, en verdad que el mismo no podía aguantar mucho mas, ver a Legolas en este estado solo le hacia hervir mas la sangre y el deseo.

Lo penetro suavemente, no apartando la mirada de esos húmedos ojos azules.

El cuerpo de Legolas se tenso, temblando, mientras su cuerpo se ajustaba lentamente a la intrusión que lo llenaba , poco después comenzó a relajarse , para después comenzar de nuevo a temblar y tensarse, como si su cuerpo no supiera como responder al movimiento que empezaba ya mecer su cuerpo.

Tanto deseo guardado… y tanto sentimiento…

Sauron pronto encontró el ritmo que traía mas placer a ambos, Legolas se tenso y Sauron se inclino para atrapar su boca mientras culminaban con un gemido ahogado. Cuando Sauron recupero el aliento, observo maravillado que ahora la luz interna de Legolas brillaba con todo su esplendor, jubiloso, abrazo de nuevo a Legolas, reconfortándose en su calor.

-De verdad que me quieres ahogar aquí abajo- escucho decir al elfo mientras se retorcía debajo de su peso.

Sauron se aparto aliviado y contento.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto Sauron mientras se acurrucaban juntos –No quiero que te apartes de mi lado nunca mas-

A esto, Legolas no tenía la respuesta.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando Thranduil despertó, era aún muy de mañana, Anarión apenas empezaba a mostrarse entre las ramas de los árboles, dando un color verde dorado al bosque.

Lo primero que noto, es que un cuerpecito se arropaba muy cómodamente en el hueco de su brazo, -Linúviel, traviesa¿Dónde has dejado a tu Adar, mmm?- murmuro Thranduil mientras acomodaba a la pequeña entre uno de sus tibios mantos.

Levanto un poco la cabeza, busco con la mirada a su hijo, su lecho estaba vació…

Un hueco en el corazón le dijo que Legolas no había ido simplemente a bañarse o tomar un paseo, con cuidado de no despertar a su nieta, se levanto buscando en los alrededores.

Los guardias estaban en sus lugares, se alistaron cuando vieron a su Rey acercarse, saludándolo como su rango lo merecía, pero fuera de eso, no dieron señales de tener noticia que el Príncipe había desaparecido, Thranduil no presiono mas, queriendo el mismo encontrar a Legolas .

Estaba a punto de buscar a Haldir para pedirle ayuda, cuando de entre los árboles, salio Legolas caminando lentamente. Thranduil noto algo, un cambio, un cambio que mostraba a Legolas mas hermoso que nunca, la pálida tez y ojos cansados se habían esfumado, dejando en su lugar una cara llena de felicidad y algo mas…

-Te ha encontrado- afirmo Thranduil cuando Legolas estuvo casi al alcance de su mano.

A Legolas no le sorprendió el testamento de su Ada, a decir verdad, si alguien podía leer sus sentimientos, ese era su Adar.

-Este es un hermoso lugar para vivir- contesto en cambio Legolas mirando alrededor -cerca de mí querido Hogar y cerca de los bosques que tanto ama Linúviel –

Thranduil entendió de golpe lo que Legolas quería.

- Nuestro pueblo marchara pronto a Valinor. Quiero ver a mi nieta y disfrutarla antes que llegue ese momento- dijo Thranduil muy serio.

-Lo prometo- sonrió Legolas.

-¿Estas seguro Ion?- pregunto Thranduil tomando ambos hombros de Legolas y mirándolo muy fijamente. Si en verdad Sauron había regresado, entonces los Valar habían intercedido por el, y lo mas importante, el era la causa que Legolas hubiera recobrado la alegría de vivir…la causa de que su luz interna brillara mas que nunca.

-Estoy seguro Adar- respondió Legolas muy serio- aquí no me faltara nada y Linúviel será muy feliz-

Thranduil abrazo cariñosamente a su hijo, murmurando palabras de afecto.

-Buena decisión mi Príncipe- dijo una voz detrás de ellos. Thranduil no tuvo que voltear para saber que ese olor a tabaco y esa voz pertenecía a Gandalf.

-Me pregunto si los magos tienen modales- dijo Thranduil girando para ver al mago- supongo que no- se contesto a si mismo.

Gandalf solo refunfuño un poco, estaba acostumbrado a la ironía del Rey elfo.

-Linúviel será feliz aquí Legolas- dijo Gandalf ignorando las palabras del Thranduil- pronto aprenderá a interpretar a la naturaleza, y será el eslabón entre ella y las ciencias que aprenderá el hombre-

Legolas y Thranduil arquearon cejas al mismo tiempo.

-El hombre avanzara a pasos agigantados, pronto los elfos serán leyenda y muchas historias se convertirán en mitos, pero ella será el equilibrio entre el pasado y el futuro- dijo Gandalf muy serio, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

-Lo único que se ahora viejo amigo- dijo Legolas sacando a Mithrandir de sus sueños – es mi pequeña será muy feliz aquí… seremos muy felices aquí-

-Y es lo único que importa- concluyo Thranduil.

-Elfos- suspiro Gandalf impaciente – quieres explicarles el significado de la vida y ellos solo piensan en flores, mariposas y árboles. Supongo que es mejor, vivir el presente- dijo Gandalf para si, mientras comenzaba a caminar donde el campamento.

Thranduil y Legolas rieron. Los magos podían ser tan extraños.

-Despídete de ellos- dijo Gandalf girando de pronto, como sorprendiendo a un par de niños- no merecen menos-

Legolas bajo un poco la cabeza, jugando con piedritas con el pie.

-Haré lo mejor posible. ..¿Tu crees que entiendan?- pregunto Legolas levantando una vez mas la cara.

-No necesitan saber todo- dijo Gandalf mientras tomaba de nuevo su camino.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Todos notaron el radical cambio en Legolas. Aragorn se lo atribuía a que se encontraban cerca ya del hogar del Príncipe, Haldir, Elladan y Elrohir a que la pequeñita había pronunciado sus primeras palabras, pero la verdad no importaba, lo importante era que Legolas se encontraba bien ahora.

Conforme paso la mañana, Legolas se fue acercando a cada uno de ellos, recordando viejas historias, aventuras y desventuras. A todos les extraño un poco esto, pero dado que pronto se despedirían, suponieron que era la forma de decir adiós del Príncipe, un adiós corto suponían, ya que, con las fronteras limpias de todo mal y los caminos seguros, pronto podrían visitarse de nuevo.

Cuando Aragorn vio acercársele, supo, en ese instante, que no quería partir de Arda sin verlo una vez más. Promesas fueron hechas, y Aragorn hijo de Arathon sonrió feliz, aunque siempre vivió arrepentido del tiempo perdido… del corazón perdido…

Si con Aragorn se tomo su tiempo, con Haldir fue más difícil, cientos de años no son fáciles de resumir…

Legolas siempre había tenido un lugar especial en el corazón de Haldir, y aunque le doliera el alma, creía saber el porque del cambio de rubio elfo, mas no dijo nada. Se despidió con un tierno beso, el primero y el último.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No pudieron encontrar a Legolas y Linúviel la mañana siguiente, partió temprano sin decir nada.

Todos se alarmaron, pero al ver la cara de entereza de Thranduil y Gandalf, todos comprendieron el porque del cambio de Legolas, el porque de su sonrisa, el porque de su brillante áurea, el porque de la despedida, el porque…

Thranduil partió esa misma tarde, el resto de la comitiva lo acompañaría hasta su Reino antes de partir nuevamente con sus familias.

Thranduil solo volteo una vez más hacia los densos bosques antes de empezar la marcha.

Pocas veces Legolas abandono su bosque. Los años pasaron y menos frecuentes se hicieron sus visitas a otros reinos, visitas que de por si eran escasas. Legolas podía contar con la palma de su mano las veces que abandono su querido bosque en la última década. La primera cuando acudió a los puertos grises… Haldir se marchaba a Valinor, sus señores, la Dama Galadriel y Celeborn, se habían marchado poco tiempo atrás, presagiando el fin de una era. Sin nada que lo atara a estas tierras- a excepción de Legolas- Haldir decidió marchar a Valinor donde confiaba que su corazón encontraría la paz que anhelaba.

La segunda cuando marcho con Gimli a las Cavernas Centelleantes, tomando cada detalle que el enano le decía o enseñaba -cosa de enanos- pensó divertido Legolas. Años después llego la noticia de su muerte, recordado entre su gente como respeto y admiración.

Cuando Aragorn, Rey de Gondor y Anor, lo convoco a acudir a Gondor, supo que el momento de cumplir su promesa había llegado. Aragorn murió acompañado de su querida Arwen e hijos, Legolas lo encontró aun con vida, nuevas promesas fueron hechas y palabras de un amor tardío fueron dichas, Legolas se quedo con el hasta el final.

Poco tiempo después, Arwen no pudo soportar más y murió en los bellos bosques de su hogar, Elladan y Elrohir no resistieron esta pena, marcharon también a Valinor ese mismo otoño.

La última vez que Legolas salio de Eryn Lasgalen -y la primera vez acompañado de Linúviel- fue cuando Thranduil y lo que quedaba de su pueblo marcharon a Aman. Fue una despedida larga y penosa, pero Thranduil partió tranquilo. Tarde o temprano vería a Legolas y Linúviel de nuevo.

Los años pasaron, y se rumoraba que una bella doncella protegía esos bosques. Nadie la vio nunca, solo una sombra…un recuerdo…un murmuro.

Pero los bosques fueron respetados por muchos años, aun cuando el hombre acudió al metal y al vapor para avanzar más allá de sus fronteras.

-La Doncella del Bosque- decían unos – La misma Naturaleza- decían otros…

Legolas no fue visto de nuevo en Arda, nadie sabe si partió a Valinor.

Viejas historias hablan de la pasión y ternura que podía sentirse en los bosques…

Que el día y la noche eran más intensos en aquellas florestas…

Que la tormenta y la calma eran más grandes…

Los arcoiris mas brillantes…

Que la luz era más radiante y la oscuridad más sombría…

La Luz y La Oscuridad…

La Noche y El Día…

Por siempre.

Historias fueron narradas, leyendas fueron olvidadas…

Fin

Gracias a todas hemos llegado al final de esta historia, la cual empezó como un sencillo capitulo, pero avanzo a pasos agigantados (tendremos que editar el primer capi --) Con algunos tropezones, pero nada serio, gracias a sus empujones y ánimos, hemos llegado al capi final, triste ;; Espero os guste el final. Gracias de nuevo a todas ustedes, y muchos besitos.

Samantha


End file.
